Cállate, Tsukishima
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Kei Tsukishima no quiere creer en la enfermedad Hanahaki. O, "La lista de motivos por los cuales Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser amigo de Kei Tsukishima, por Kei Tsukishima". [Hanahaki!TsukiYama] [¡Completa!]
1. 1: Enfermo de amor

**Cállate, Tsukishima**

* * *

 **Summary:** Kei Tsukishima no quiere creer en la enfermedad Hanahaki. O, "La lista de motivos por los cuales Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser amigo de Kei Tsukishima, por Kei Tsukishima".

 **Pairings:** _Main:_ TsukiYama. _Background:_ DaiSuga, AsaNoya, ShimiYachi, KuroKen, KageHina.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** Spoilers del manga.

 **TW:** Desorden de personalidad dependiente. Vómito inducido y no inducido. Problemas de autoestima. _(Enfermedad ficticia)_ Hanahaki.

 **Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ y obras relacionadas no me pertenecen. Solo poseo la idea de esta historia.

* * *

 **Parte 1 : Enfermo de amor**

* * *

Kei Tsukishima realmente no creía en la _enfermedad de Hanahaki_. Toda la idea de que una flor _–una flor, que requería agua, sol y tierra–_ creciera en los pulmones de una persona que sufriera de amor no correspondido, le parecía absurda hasta límites que no comprendía.

No tenía interés en investigar sus orígenes, o sus "síntomas", porque era más o menos el equivalente de investigar el origen y significado del culto occidental al _monstruo del espagueti volador._

Aunque, lo último quizás era un poco más probable. Las personas occidentales le parecían, cuanto menos, curiosas.

Según Kuroo, el _irritante-pero-no-tanto-como-Bokuto_ capitán del equipo _Nekoma_ , la enfermedad era real, y fue investigada después del caso _Otome Hanahaki_ en el año 2009. Al día de hoy, Kei creía que se trataba de una noticia falsa.

Después de todo, los rechazos ocurrían cada día, cada minuto y en cualquier esquina del mundo, y la gente no comenzaba a estornudar y vomitar pétalos amarillos en plena luz del día. Y, si así fuera, definitivamente la _OMS_ estaba tardando en poner sus manos en el asunto.

* * *

«—Y, según tú, cómo se cura el _Hanahaki_ —preguntó Kei, intentando no sonar tan interesado en la conversación como realmente estaba.

—Según yo no, _Tsukki_ , según la _ciencia_ —Kuroo le sonrió felinamente. Kei se abofeteó mentalmente. Todos en Nekoma parecían tener tendencias felinas y _aún no lo encontraba lógico._

—Bien, _según la ciencia_ , cómo se cura el Hanahaki.

—Obviamente con la _magia_ del _amor correspondido_ —Kei luchó contra su _deseo de golpear a Kuroo_ , quien estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose para notar el aura asesina que comenzaba a desprender—. O, mediante una cirugía que remueve la planta y todos los recuerdos de la persona a la cuales corresponden esos sentimientos.

—Exactamente cómo es que una planta que crece en tus pulmones, acaba borrándote la memoria —un día, un día dejaría de intentar buscarle el lado lógico a las conversaciones con _Tetsurou Kuroo_. Ese día aparentemente no era hoy.

—De la misma forma en la que la planta comienza a crecer allí en primer lugar, es la magia del amor.»

* * *

Durante mucho tiempo, juró que Kuroo solamente lo estaba jodiendo con esa conversación.

Hasta que un día Hinata llegó tarde al entrenamiento, llorando como si el mundo fuera a acabarse, porque Kozume estaba hospitalizado y vomitando pétalos de flores.

Y Kei rio, porque tenía que ser un chiste, porque no había forma que la enfermedad de Hanahaki fuera _real_ y que _Kenma Kozume_ , de todas las personas, la estuviera padeciendo.

Y entonces Kenma fue operado.

 _Y olvidó a Kuroo._

Pasaron semanas antes que el equipo Nekoma regresara a su forma anterior, porque, _por supuesto_ que la mayoría de los recuerdos de Kozume en el equipo estaban fuertemente relacionados con el capitán, su ex mejor amigo y la aparente causa de su enfermedad.

Kei no expresaría en voz alta la tremenda admiración que sentía por Kuroo en ese momento, quien ante el escenario de que su mejor amigo casi hubiera muerto y luego hubiera olvidado completamente 10 años de su relación, hacía su mayor esfuerzo por continuar.

«Quizás él me olvidó, pero yo no, así que no está todo perdido —lo escuchó decir un día—. Aún somos jóvenes, podemos empezar de nuevo»

Y lo hicieron. Y, poco después de que Kuroo iniciara la universidad, la memoria de Kozume estaba restaurada –en su mayor parte, al menos–, y ambos iniciaban una relación.

Y Kei, estaba bastante asustado ante la realidad de la enfermedad. Porque ¿qué tal si un día su hermano comenzaba a estornudar _flores_? El idiota posiblemente mentiría y pretendería que todo estaba bien, tal y como le había hecho cuando era un niño. Y luego se enfermaría y acabaría en un hospital y olvidaría a una persona importante.

Porque, para Kei, el problema del amor no correspondido es que simplemente no puedes _forzarlo a existir_. Y, no importa cuánto ames a alguien, si el sentimiento no es reciprocado, no hay _nada_ que hacer al respecto. Sólo, _escupir flores y olvidarlos._ Aparentemente.

 _—_ _¡Tsukki!_ —Su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el alegre llamado de su mejor amigo, Tadashi Yamaguchi.

—Yamaguchi ¿no puedes ser más silencioso? —Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de memoria.

— _¡Lo siento, Tsukki!_ —Le respondió, todavía más fuertemente.

Iniciando su segundo año, las cosas siguieron su curso natural. Los de tercer año se graduaron, dejando un premio a nivel nacional en su currículo y como 10 niños que actuaban como si sus padres _–y su tío nervioso–_ los abandonaran. Dos confesiones románticas por parte de Sawamura a Sugawara _–predecible–_ , y Azumane a Nishinoya _–sorprendente, considerando el manojo de nervios que era Asahi Azumane–._

Se preguntó si lo hicieron ante el miedo del Hanahaki. Se preguntó si no habría sido _peor_ en caso de un _rechazo._

Decidió que sus senpais o bien estaban demasiado confiados, o definitivamente no tenían miedo a la muerte.

—¿No tienes un examen justo después del almuerzo, Yamaguchi? ¿Por qué no estás estudiando con tus amigos? —Preguntó Kei, interrumpiendo la historia de su amigo de cómo podría jurar que Hitoka Yachi estaba mandando mensajes bajo la mesa a Kiyoko Shimizu.

—¡Quería almorzar contigo, Tsukki! — _Por supuesto._

En segundo año, a él y Yamaguchi los separaron de aulas. Según los profesores, un año de risillas bajo el aliento, chistes internos y el insoportable sarcasmo de Tsukishima, siempre acompañado de las risas de Yamaguchi, eran más que suficientes. Y, de cualquier forma, mientras que Yamaguchi había rendido lo suficiente como para avanzar a la clase 5 junto con _Hitoka Yachi_ , Kei había dado un _salto_ a la clase 6.

Y el primer día había estado bien, todo había transcurrido con normalidad. Hasta que se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento para susurrarle uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos de mierda a Yamaguchi, para recordar que no, este año no hay un Tadashi Yamaguchi a su espalda que escuche la versión comentada de la clase.

Creyó que el pensamiento no le molestaba. Más bien, se esforzó en que ese pensamiento no le molestara. Después de todo, todavía tenían el resto del día para juntarse.

 _Excepto que no._

Porque, a diferencia de él, Yamaguchi estaba creciendo y convirtiéndose en alguien realmente social y amigable, en la persona que acompaña a Yachi y la ayuda con sus libros, en la voz de la cordura que aparece para evitar que Hinata y Kageyama se saquen los ojos. Tenía un círculo social ajeno a él en su clase, personas a las que dar tutoría y su propia carga académica.

Por primera vez, la vida le dio una cachetada para recordarle que, Tadashi Yamaguchi es un individuo ajeno a Kei Tsukishima, y no exclusivamente su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto que no estaba teniendo problemas para digerirlo. No es como si se hubiera acostumbrado a monopolizar el tiempo y la atención de su amigo. No es como si en algún momento hubiera pensado que Yamaguchi solo le sonreiría a él de esa forma.

—¿No vas a almorzar con tus compañeros de clase? —Preguntó Kei, intentando no sonar tan enfadado como realmente se sentía.

—¿Por qué siempre preguntas eso cada vez que vengo, Tsukki? —Preguntó.

Usualmente iba así. Yamaguchi pedía permiso para entrar y se sentaba junto a Kei. Kei le preguntaría si no iba a almorzar con sus compañeros de clase, y Yamaguchi contestaría _"¡Tu eres más importante, Tsukki!"_. Kei se mordería el interior de las mejillas para evitar sonrojarse, rodaría los ojos y diría _"Cállate Yamaguchi"_. Yamaguchi sonreiría y diría, en voz muy alta para que todos en la clase escucharan _"¡Lo siento, Tsukki!"_.

Pero, hoy no. Por supuesto que hoy no.

—Solo tengo curiosidad —mintió.

— _Nu-uh_ —le dijo Yamaguchi en un tono cantarín—. Tsukki nunca pregunta cosas por pura curiosidad de su corazón, siempre tienes un motivo.

—Quizás he cambiado — _como tú_ , quiso decir. Pero lo silenció.

— _Quizás_ —canturreó nuevamente, alargando la _a_ y arrastrando la _s_ como siempre hacía cuando usaba ese tono juguetón con él—. O quizás, _hay un chico_ ¿Hay un chico, Tsukki?

—¿Te parece que hay un chico? —Preguntó, intentando colocar "Idiota" en la entonación de cada palabra.

—Cada vez que entro, pones una expresión que dice claramente "no esperaba que vinieras hoy".

—Quizás porque no lo esperaba.

—¿Hay un motivo por el cual yo dejaría de venir, Tsukki?

Muchos, pensó Kei. Una infinidad de motivos. Podría hacer una lista. Podría escribir un libro, publicarlo y entregarle _"La lista de motivos por los cuales Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser amigo de Kei Tsukishima, por Kei Tsukishima"_ en un envoltorio de regalo lleno de estrellas y dinosaurios.

Posiblemente el motivo número uno fuera _"Soy una reina del drama"_ y el segundo "Literalmente escribí un libro solo para remarcar lo dramático que soy".

Sin embargo Yamaguchi no le estaba preguntando por _"los motivos"_ , sino por _"un motivo"_ , así que su amigo – _mejor amigo_ , solo por énfasis– quizás no estaba pensando que existían decenas de esos, sino uno solo.

 _Quizás._

—Bueno, ahora tienes amigos en tu clase —contestó, intentando no sonar patético.

—Tsukki, _siempre_ he tenido amigos, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo, eso te da mi privilegio de almuerzo —Yamaguchi le sonrió como si no fuera la gran cosa. _Realmente_ , no era la gran cosa, y Kei no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué le estaba dando tantas vueltas a una situación tan simple.

—Oh...

—Esta es la parte donde tú dices "También eres mi mejor amigo, Yamaguchi"

— _Cállate, Yamaguchi._

—Eso también sirve.

Kei intentó dejar de pensar en el asunto. Las clases lo ayudaban en tanto no pensara en la falta constante de Yamaguchi a sus espaldas. La hora del almuerzo era casi un calmante. Los entrenamientos se sentían como el cielo. Caminar a su lado a casa le era el constante recordatorio de que las cosas realmente no habían cambiado.

Ese recordatorio le bastó, hasta que semanas más tarde, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar.

Empezó por un almuerzo donde Yamaguchi no pudo presentarse, y Kei repentinamente perdió todo el apetito.


	2. 2: Disculpa los malos pensamientos

**Parte 2: Disculpa los malos pensamientos**

* * *

—¡Tsukishima! ¡Un chico de la clase 5 te busca! —La campana anunciando el almuerzo había sonado hacía 15 minutos y Tsukishima seguía sentado esperando a Yamaguchi. _De nuevo._

Al ir a la puerta, no se encontró con su amigo. Se encontró con uno de sus compañeros de clases, cuyo nombre no se molestaba en aprender, quien lucía nada menos que asustado de tener que hablarle.

 _"_ _Tadashi me pidió que te dijera que hoy tampoco podía almorzar contigo, porque nos está ayudando a estudiar para el siguiente examen de inglés"_ le escuchó decir. Kei escuchó palabras salir de su boca. _"Dile que no se preocupe"_ , creyó decir. Realmente intentó sentirlo.

Pero ya era la segunda semana consecutiva y Kei comenzaba a preguntarse cuánta ayuda requerían sus compañeros de clase, y estaba todo menos tranquilo.

¿Quizás un día Yamaguchi dejaría de avisarle y simplemente dejaría de presentarse tal cual? No lo haría ¿No? ¿NO?

No, Yamaguchi tendría al menos la decencia de hacer acto de presencia y decirle "Ya no somos amigos, Tsukki" o algo por el estilo. O enviaría a uno de sus nuevos amigos a que lo hiciera, ya que últimamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

O quizás estaba sobreactuando.

Sí, definitivamente estaba sobreactuando. Definitivamente Yamaguchi no tiraría por la borda 10 años de amistad, y definitivamente Kei no lo dejaría hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

Además, aún si ya no tenían los almuerzos, todavía tenían las prácticas y las caminatas a casa.

Estarían bien.

* * *

Excepto que no, Kei no lo estaba pasando bien.

—¿Tu y Yamaguchi están peleados? —Si _Kageyama_ , de _todas_ las personas, comenzaba a notar algo raro, entonces _definitivamente Kei no se lo estaba imaginando_.

—Ese no es tu asunto, rey —respondió con un gruñido que prácticamente gritaba "sí, estamos atravesando algo".

—¿Olvidaste su cumpleaños o algo así? —Y _por supuesto_ , Hinata se tenía que unir a la conversación.

—¿Qué no tienen algo que hacer? ¿Cómo practicar los horrorosos saques de Hinata _o algo así_? —Kei desvió la mirada a los nuevos integrantes de primer año. Yamaguchi había decidido que debía ser un buen senpai y enseñarles su saque flotante. El resto estaba tomando el descanso para beber agua.

—¡Oye! ¡Estamos tratando de ser buenos amigos aquí! —Exclamó Hinata, ruidoso como siempre, tomando a pecho las palabras de Kei.

—No requiero de su apoyo moral, muchas gracias.

—¡Tsukishima es cruel! ¡Por eso Yamaguchi ya no quiere ser su amigo! —Y con eso, Kei se atragantó con el agua y casi la deja caer.

Yamaguchi no habría dicho eso ¿no? Y si lo hubiera hecho, seguro no se lo habría dicho a Hinata, de todas las personas… ¿No?

—¿Yamaguchi te dijo eso? —Preguntó, genuinamente preocupado. ¿Quizás por eso Yamaguchi ya no quería ir a almorzar con él, y no practicaba a su lado, y se iba a casa antes? ¿Quizás se había cansado de escuchar el infame _"Cállate, Yamaguchi"_ , luego de tanto tiempo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso lo acabo de inventar! — _Por supuesto que sí._ Kei se golpeó mentalmente. Solo ahora podría preocuparse en tomar en serio lo que _Hinata_ dijera.

—¿En realidad estás preocupado, Tsukishima? ¿Qué le hiciste a Yamaguchi para que creas que ya no quiere ser tu amigo? —El tono preocupado de Kageyama no hacía más que enfermarlo. No quería recibir una charla emocional por parte de nadie y mucho menos por parte de alguien que apenas comenzaba a entender cómo las interacciones humanas funcionan.

—¡No estoy preocupado! ¡Dejen de actuar como si Yamaguchi y yo estuviéramos en medio de una crisis matrimonial! —Dijo aquello más alto de lo que esperaba. Y, sonó mucho más patético de lo que había sonado en su cabeza.

—Es que ustedes actúan como si estuvieran casados —dijo Hinata, jugueteando con una pelota de vóleibol mientras hablaba—. Yamaguchi siempre orbita a tu alrededor y no deja de hablar sobre lo genial que eres, y tú siempre luces enojado y le dices que cierre la boca, pero no dejas que nadie más se meta con él.

—Es una extraña relación —secundó Kageyama, y Kei _no iba a aceptar sus mierdas._

—No quiero oír eso de ustedes dos —respondió, rodando los ojos—. Critiquen lo que quieran mi amistad con Yamaguchi cuando la suya comience a lucir funcional.

—¿Funcional? Así como, uno siendo cercano y amigable y el otro siendo frío y hosco ¿eso es _funcional_? —Hinata lo _observó_. No le molestaba que Hinata lo mirase, sin prestar atención realmente y pasando por alto muchas cosas. Le molestaba que lo _observara_ , porque solo los dioses sabían lo _listo_ que se estaba volviendo y la clase de cosas que llegaba a notar.

—Incluso a mí me suena raro —Kageyama le otorgó una mirada compasiva, o lo más compasiva que pudiera ser tratándose de él, como si le dijera "Tu y yo sabemos que no podemos escapar de los ojos de Hinata". Luego, como si el golpe anterior no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte, agregó—: Y eso que, de los dos, quien tiene más problemas en relaciones públicas soy yo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder responderles apropiadamente –no los patéticos intentos de respuesta que había hecho hasta ahora, por supuesto–, Chikara Ennoshita –o, como Yamaguchi y él le llamaban cuando nadie más les escuchaba, _capitán Quentin Tarantino_ – los llamó para hacer un último partido de práctica a 25 puntos, antes de limpiar y cerrar el gimnasio.

Por supuesto, Yamaguchi no acabó en su equipo.

Por supuesto, Kei acabó trapeando el piso junto con Tanaka y Nishinoya, mientras Yamaguchi bajaba la red con Kageyama.

Y, siguiendo todo pronóstico que se había repetido como una canción en _loop_ , Yamaguchi se adelantó y Kei caminó a casa solo.

No era que nunca antes hubiera caminado a casa solo. Recordó, con cierta amargura, esa temporada el año pasado donde Yamaguchi pasaba horas, y horas, contra calor, viento y lluvia, practicando el condenado saque flotante, y Tsukishima no tenía otra opción más que adelantarse.

Bueno, realmente sí que tenía otra opción. Podía acompañarlo, y practicar junto a su amigo. Tan solo que, en ese momento, ni le gustaba tanto estar en el club, ni se preocupaba tanto en que Yamaguchi le dejara de hablar.

Había sido _estúpido_ , reconocía al menos eso.

Pero luego, llegaba a casa y no pasaba más de una hora y media –a lo mucho dos– hasta que Yamaguchi inundaba su bandeja de mensajes con _"¡Tsukki!"_ y "¡Mis manos están rojas de tanto practicar, Tsukki!", e incluso "Estoy tan cansado que quizás me quede dormido ¿Me dejas copiar tu tarea mañana?"

Y aunque Yamaguchi jamás había tenido tarea sin hacer – _quizás_ , un ejercicio sin resolver por el cual luego llamaba, o una pregunta que realmente no podía contestar, pero nada más que eso–, Kei sabía que no dudaría ni un momento en dársela.

De hecho, era solo ahora que Kei se daba cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que haría por Yamaguchi si se las pidiera.

Al llegar a casa, se encerró en su habitación, sin siquiera apetito. Se arrepentiría en la mañana, seguramente. Pero, su mente y su cuerpo parecían dos entes individuales en ese momento, y –los dioses lo perdonen por ser tan _cursi_ –, su corazón también comenzaba a tomar vida propia.

Observó su teléfono, carente de mensajes de Yamaguchi. Había estado de esa forma durante un par de días, e incluso cuando Kei iniciaba las conversaciones –suceso que, ahora que lo pensaba sí que era desagradable y grosero, ocurría muy pocas veces–, estas terminaban en poco tiempo, con Yamaguchi estando ocupado con otra cosa, o con otra conversación.

* * *

 ** _KEI TSUKISHIMA_** ** _(4:55pm)_** ** _:_** Oi, Yamaguchi ¿llegaste a casa?

 ** _TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:05pm)_** ** _:_** ¡Tsukki!

 ** _TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:05pm)_** ** _:_** Estaba tomando un baño antes de hacer los deberes.

 ** _TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:06pm)_** **:** ¿Estás haciendo tus deberes, Tsukki?

 ** _KEI TSUKISHIMA_** ** _(5:06pm)_** **:** Estaba a punto de preguntar por uno de los ejercicios.

 ** _KEI TSUKISHIMA_** ** _(5:06pm)_** **:** Luego recordé que ya no estamos en la misma clase.

 ** _TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:07pm)_** **:** ¡Eso es triste, Tsukki!

 ** _TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:07pm)_** **:** En el refrigerador solo hay tofu y tu mensaje me puso aún más triste.

 ** _TADASHISAURIO_** ** _(5:08pm)_** **:** ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y te ayude con la tarea, Tsukki?

 ** _KEI TSUKISHIMA (_** ** _5:10pm_** ** _):_** ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes que ayudar a alguien más hoy?

 ** _TADASHISAURIO (_** ** _5:12pm_** ** _):_** ¡Nop! Libre por la noche ¡Voy en camino!

 ** _KEI TSUKISHIMA (_** ** _5:12pm_** ** _):_** Ni siquiera esperaste a que dijera que sí.

 ** _TADASHISAURIO (_** ** _5:13pm_** ** _):_** Tu mejor amigo desde hace 10 años tiene poderes psíquicos y sabe cuándo lo necesitas.

* * *

Kei frunció el ceño. No lo necesitaba _necesitaba_ , pero sí que agradecería poder pasar algo de tiempo con su amigo, quien últimamente parecía demasiado ocupado como para reciprocar ese sentimiento.

Y ¿poderes psíquicos? ¿saber cuándo lo necesitaba?

Si eso fuera cierto, Yamaguchi no estaría haciendo lo que parecía ser, evitarlo deliberadamente.

* * *

—Luces _enfermo_.

Kei no se sorprendió cuando esas fueron las primeras palabras que brotaron de la boca de Yamaguchi una vez abrió la puerta. De hecho, lo había visto venir. La forma en que la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció para dar paso a una mueca, y su ceño se frunció, y sus ojos, usualmente llenos de brillo y alegría, dieron paso a una sombra de preocupación.

—Solo estoy cansado —y, como ya se había acostumbrado hacía un tiempo, no podía estar seguro de si lo que decía era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

—Ya, claro —pero gracias al cielo que Yamaguchi había dejado de creer en sus _"estoy cansado"_ hacía años—. Entonces ¿cuál es ese problema que no te deja dormir?

—Um, realmente no estaba teniendo problemas con la tarea, solo era una excusa para que vinieras —confesó en un susurro.

—Oh, eso ya lo sabía —le dijo Yamaguchi en un tono de " _no seas obvio, Tsukki_ "—. Hablo de por qué estás preocupado.

—No estoy preocupado.

—Tengo superpoderes Tsukki ¿recuerdas?

Kei sonrió _–internamente–,_ preguntándose si un Yamaguchi con superpoderes sería igual que el Yamaguchi al cual conocía. Si Yamaguchi pudiera leer mentes, definitivamente la cantidad de veces que Kei hablaría por día, descendería drásticamente. Si Yamaguchi pudiera teletransportarse, posiblemente sus caminatas a casa no tendrían sentido, pero entonces si ninguno de los dos podía dormir a las 3 de la mañana, Kei solo le diría "veamos una película en mi habitación", y Yamaguchi estaría allí.

No debería redirigir la idea de _"Yamaguchi-superpoderoso"_ a todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos, porque un simple proceso de razonamiento lógico le diría que eso es a) extraño, b) muy gay y c) super codependiente. Pero a Kei le gusta decirle a su cerebro que se folle a sí mismo y le deje imaginar a un Yamaguchi con telekinesis que busque los refrigerios sin salir del sofá de la salita.

—Como sea, recordé que tengo algo para darte —no, realmente Kei no lo había _olvidado_ , solo había evitado que fuera literalmente la primera cosa que mencionara, porque no quería sonar _patético_ ni _desesperado_ , porque definitivamente _no lo estaba_.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? _¡Tsukki!_ —Y definitivamente no había pasado los últimos minutos buscando ese regalo para Yamaguchi, solo para poder ver sus ojos iluminarse, y su sonrisa ensancharse por él otra vez.

—No es la gran cosa, solo... —y por supuesto, ahora dudaba en si darle el regalo o no— ¿Recuerdas ese campamento a los 10 años? ¿Dónde dormimos en una cabaña, y lloraste con la historia de los espíritus del bosque? ¿Y estaba esta niña que te gustaba pero no dejaba de preguntar por mi y-

—Claro como el día, Tsukki —Yamaguchi lo miró a los ojos, casi diciendo "una palabra más y atravesaré esa puerta con tu cabeza".

—¿Recuerdas los brazaletes del deseo que nos dieron? ¿Y que yo dije que era una tontería, así que tomaste el mío, pero luego perdiste ambos?

—Oh sí, recuerdo que regresé a casa realmente enojado, y no parabas de decirme que eso de los brazaletes era realmente estúpido y que creciera de una vez —Yamaguchi, aunque no le estuviera mirando a los ojos ni prestándole atención al 100%, porque parecía estar más ocupado en buscar un pijama entre el armario de Kei – _que, sinceramente, luego de 10 años de amistad ya era 50% Yamaguchi y 50% suya, y lo mismo aplicaba al armario de su amigo_ – que con la triste historia que su amigo le contaba—. Pero no entiendo que tiene esto que ver.

—Realmente no los perdiste, yo los tomé.

—Eso lo sé Tsukki, los encontré en tu mesa de noche como dos semanas más tarde. —Por supuesto que Yamaguchi los había encontrado y no le había dicho nada, solo para dejarle creer que su máscara de chico rudo y desinteresado seguía intacta. Siempre lo hacía, _el bastardo._

—Aún los tengo —Admitió _finalmente._

—¿Qué? —Yamaguchi cerró la puerta del armario, con un pijama _–de Yamaguchi–_ y unos bóxers _–de Kei, evidentísimo con el estampado de dinosaurio y estaba seguro que solo había elegido ese par para burlarse–_ , y luciendo una expresión confusa de "Tsukki, yo se que en el fondo eres tierno pero esto es _ridículo_ "– Han pasado... _casi siete años_ , Tsukki.

—Lo sé, lo sé —y ahora Kei se estaba sonrojando, porque no podía ocurrir una cosa más embarazosa en un mejor momento—. Es solo que... a los 10 años realmente me creí la historia, y pensé que no debía desperdiciar un deseo en ese momento, cuando seguramente pediría algo como una colección infinita de figuras de dinosaurio.

—Aún lo harías —a veces Kei olvidaba que Yamaguchi estaba compuesto de 80% _sarcasmo_ y 20% pecas, confianza y _polvillo de hadas._ No pasaban más de 12 horas sin que su amigo se lo recordara, usualmente en forma de una respuesta _realmente sádica_.

— _Cállate, Yamaguchi_ —Kei intentó que sus mejillas no se tiñeran de rosa. _Intentó_.

— _Lo siento, Tsukki_ —canturreó Yamaguchi, quien real, realmente no lo sentía en absoluto.

—Quizás después de todo no te dé el brazalete. Son dos deseos para mí —bromeó Kei, sacando los dos brazaletes del cajón en su mesita de noche.

Era algo realmente tonto. Dos simples brazaletes que quizás ni siquiera tenían tanto valor emocional como el que le quería poner, porque según recordaba, en ese viaje Yamaguchi regresó a casa casi comido por los insectos, y Kei había pisado hiedra venenosa en algún punto. Pero, esos simples brazaletes de color verde y amarillo, que Yamaguchi había elegido solo porque los colores favoritos de ambos estaban allí, y que luego Kei había robado y escondido porque no había forma en que iba a permitir que su amigo desperdiciara su deseo en algo tonto como una ración infinita de papas fritas.

Era tonto, pero por algún motivo, en ese momento necesitaba algo tonto que le recordara que él y Yamaguchi no llevaban conociéndose 10 días, sino 10 largos años.

—¿Sabes qué me recuerdan estos? —Preguntó Yamaguchi, luego de amarrar el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca— Esa vez en segundo de escuela media, cuando tomaste mi libreta de Historia sin preguntarme, y pasé toda la tarde buscándola y lloré al llegar a casa porque tenía que hacer una tarea importante, solo para que te aparecieras al siguiente día con la libreta y ambas tareas.

—¿Exactamente cómo está relacionado? —Ante el recuerdo, Kei sintió una punzada de culpa, porque recordó los ojos turbios con los que su amigo había llegado a la escuela al siguiente día, y cómo no le habló hasta la hora del almuerzo por el cuaderno.

—Porque siempre intentas hacer cosas buenas a mis espaldas, actúas rudo, me haces llorar _y luego_ descubro qué era lo que estabas tratando de hacer, y pasas el resto de la semana intentando compensarlo —Yamaguchi le sonrió tranquilamente, como si fuera un patrón que ya tenía memorizado.

—Yo no... — _¡Yo no hago eso!_ Fue lo que Kei intentó decir. Pero, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

—Lo que me hace preguntarme, Tsukki ¿por qué me das estos?

Kei quería decir algo como " _por la bondad de mi corazón_ ", solo para que Yamaguchi riera y le dijera que él nunca hacía tal cosa. O quizás algo como " _porque ahora pediremos un deseo que tenga sentido_ ", pero ninguno de los dos seguía creyendo en esos cuentos. Habría querido decirle algo más tonto como " _porque te queda bien el brazalete_ " y verlo sonrojar y reír a carcajadas.

Y sin embargo, ninguna de esas respuestas fue lo primero que llegó a sus labios.

—Porque estaba celoso.

Y, pasó un minuto entero en silencio antes de que uno de los dos pudiera procesar adecuadamente esas palabras.


	3. Interludio 1

**_Interludio 1:_** ** _Tadashi Yamaguchi sobre la luna y las estrellas._**

* * *

Kei Tsukishima era muchas cosas. Sarcástico y dramático, podrían ser las principales. Rencoroso, quizás. Atlético. Alto – _endemoniadamente, el bastardo–._ Apuesto. Socialmente inadaptado. _Algo_ dependiente. Perezoso en las más extrañas ocasiones. Listo, y demasiado para su propio bien. Divertido, pero solo en el fino arte del humor ácido. Grosero, pero solo con Kageyama –y Hinata, si sentía que su _rayo-de-sol-o-metro_ se desbordaba–, y nunca de forma agresiva o especialmente abusiva –al menos no desde el inicio de segundo año.

Pero, según Tadashi Yamaguchi, _celoso_ y _estúpido_ , no eran definiciones que entraban en el prospecto de Tsukki.

Bueno, quizás aquella era una mentira a medias. Tsukki sí que podía ser celoso, pero aquello solo se demostraba en raras ocasiones, como cuando alguien intentaba tomar sus auriculares, tocar su colección de dinosaurios o manosear su pelota de vóleibol. Celoso, con sus cosas. Porque para Tadashi, la gente solo debería ponerse celosa con _cosas_ , y _jamás_ con _personas_.

Porque las personas _no se poseen_ , y la única forma de celar algo –celar, el desagradable sentimiento que se tiene cuando alguien más tiene algo que _es tuyo, algo que te pertenece_ – es poseyéndolo en primer lugar.

Pero, por algún motivo, Yamaguchi no se sintió enojado ante la revelación de que Tsukki sentía que lo poseía _–de alguna extraña forma–_. Y sabía muy bien que debería haberlo hecho, porque algo así era inaceptable.

Pero, no sintió otra cosa más que una necesidad de protegerlo, cuando comprendió que su amigo estaba siendo lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que, solo porque Tadashi había estado dándole espacio últimamente, era la señal absoluta del apocalíptico final de su amistad.

De alguna forma no le sorprendía. Llevaba 10 años conociéndolo después de todo, y sabía lo mal que se le daba a su amigo el relacionarse con personas.

No es como si Tadashi se considerase la persona más extrovertida del mundo. Muchas veces se ponía nervioso al hablar en clases, en la cancha, y hablando con chicas. Pero, cuando encontraba un grupo de personas con cosas en común, con el mismo tipo de humor absurdo de tendencias ácidas, y pasión por un deporte en particular, simplemente se le hacía muy difícil el _no_ acercarse.

Yachi solía decirle que, si Hinata era como _el sol_ , y Tsukishima como _la luna_ , entonces Yamaguchi era como _las estrellas_. Le pareció tierno que Yachi le comparase, no con una, sino con todo un universo repleto de estrellas. Se preguntó si Yachi comprendía que esa comparación lo hacía técnicamente _más brillante_ que Hinata –lo cual había aprendido hacía un tiempo, era _físicamente imposible_ –, y que por conexión Kageyama acabaría siendo algo como una _nube_.

Pero sabía que Yachi no se refería a eso. Se refería, un poco más, a la relación _Sol-Nube_ y _Luna-Estrellas_.

Porque un día despejado era hermoso. Pero, un día extremadamente caluroso de verano, con un cielo lleno de nubes que de vez en cuando cubrieran el iracundo sol y además prometieran una tormenta que lo apaciguara, era mucho mejor.

Porque, la luna en su singularidad es hermosa, pero una noche sin estrellas es realmente solitaria.

De esa forma _–y, un poco tarde debía decir–_ , comenzó a opinar de forma diferente respecto a su amistad con Tsukki. No era que Tadashi _orbitase_ alrededor de él, sino que ambos simplemente estaban, orbitando sobre sí mismos, otras cosas, y entre ellos. Haciéndose compañía.

Pero, en ocasiones como estas, cuando Tsukki dejaba de ser _Tsukki_ y se convertía en _Kei_ , y dejaba la charada del chico rudo, frío y misterioso, y se presentaba como lo que era realmente –un _adolescente_ realmente inseguro con una _obsesión infantil con los dinosaurios_ –, se preguntaba si quizás, y solo quizás, _Tsukki_ era la luna y orbitaba a Tadashi como si fuera _todo su mundo_.

Y ese pensamiento le preocupaba todavía más que la idea de que Tsukki fuera celoso.

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso —Tsukki finalmente habló, luego de un minuto entero de silencio. Tadashi podía notar el sonrojo subiendo lenta pero seguramente a sus mejillas—. Definitivamente no debí decir eso, olvida que lo dije.

—Tsukki-

— _Tadashi,_ _por favor._

Tadashi sabía muy bien que Tsukki solo usaba su nombre de pila cuando hablaba en serio. Por eso, en 10 años, jamás había escuchado un "Cállate, Tadashi".

Quería hablarle, decirle "Está bien que estés celoso, Tsukki, es normal", pero realmente no estaba bien que lo estuviera. No era como si pudiera prometerle que de ahora en adelante no se juntaría con nadie más que él, porque además de ser mentira, sería algo malo, algo que no acabaría bien para ninguno de los dos.

—Tsukki... tú... tú sabes que el que haga otros amigos, no anula nuestra amistad ¿verdad? —Porque quizás Tsukki sí que fuera lo suficientemente tonto para creer algo como eso.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Yamaguchi —respondió, intentando sonar despreocupado y fallando terriblemente. Tadashi le dio una sonrisa aprensiva—. Es solo que... últimamente ya no pasamos tanto tiempo como antes.

—Creí que ya te tenía harto luego de 10 años con mi _"¡Tsukki!"_ —Trató de bromear.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? — _Pero la broma no salió bien._

—Nadie me ha dicho nada, Tsukki —parcialmente mentira. Si había algo que no le agradaba mucho de sus nuevos amigos, es que siempre parecían cuestionar demasiado la clase de amistad que tenía con Tsukki.

"Tú y ese chico _Kei Tsukishima_ siempre están juntos ¿no?" "Siempre tiene una cara como de que _le molesta todo_ " "¿No está _diciéndote que_ _te calles_ todo el tiempo? ¿Estás bien con eso?" "Cada vez que me envías a decirle que no almorzarás con él, siento que _me asesinará a sangre fría_ , Tadashi"

Pero si Yamaguchi fuera realmente tan influenciable, entonces su amistad con Tsukishima no habría durado ni un año.

—Sé lo que dicen de nosotros —admitió Tsukki, con la vista fija en el suelo de la habitación, y jugando con el brazalete en su muñeca, hábito que Tadashi veía venir, se convertiría en un tic nervioso, tal como el que tenía con ajustarse los lentes y su forma de jugar con sus manos—. Sé que creen que realmente no me agrada estar contigo, y que te encuentro fastidioso, y que realmente no eres mi amigo sino algo como mi _sirviente_ o algo así.

—No creí que llegaría el día en que fueras tan _estúpido_ como para prestar atención a los rumores de pasillo —y eso sonó tan crudo como Tadashi quería que sonara.

—¿Qué? —Tsukki finalmente levantó la mirada, y la forma en la que sus ojos se ensancharon le dio toda la información que necesitaba.

—Eso es lo que te ha ocurrido ¿verdad? Ahora que no estoy alrededor, los comentarios del pasillo llegan a tus oídos y te los estás creyendo porque realmente eres un _tonto_ —Tadashi colocó ambas manos a los lados de sus caderas, gesto que estaba consciente, hacía cada vez que tenía que regañar a su amigo por ser _tonto_.

—Yo no estoy–

—Claro que sí ¿Crees que no escuché lo que estabas hablando con Kageyama y Hinata hace unos días? ¿Desde cuándo te tomas a pecho si Hinata o Kageyama te dicen algo como "Por eso no tienes amigos" o "No entiendo cómo Yamaguchi te tolera"? ¿Qué no es lo mismo que les dices a ellos casi a diario?

—No lo digo de esa forma.

—¿Existe una forma de decir _"no entiendo cómo alguien te tolera"_?

—Cuando se los digo a ellos, me refiero a que son ruidosos, y revoltosos e inmaduros, no que son unas malas personas —habló rápido, casi sin detenerse y acabando sin aliento al final. Tadashi lo observó en silencio—. Sin embargo cuando ellos me lo dicen, siento que lo hacen como si me dijeran que soy patético, y que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo.

—Estoy muy seguro de que _Hinata_ , de todas las personas, no tiene suficiente maldad en todo su cuerpo para decirte una cosa así —le sonrió pacientemente. Hablar de inseguridades con su amigo era como abrir una olla reluciente llena de comida podrida, y tantos años a su lado no le eran suficientes para acostumbrarse a esa sensación—. Y a Kageyama lo dejaron atrás sus amigos antes ¿no? Sabe _exactamente_ lo que se siente, no desearía lo mismo para ti.

—Le caigo mal —Tsukki chasqueó la lengua con un " _tch_ ". Tadashi rodó los ojos internamente, porque cada vez que hacía esa cosa-

—No, esa es su expresión por default, _Tchkishima_.

—No me digas-

— _Deja de chasquearme la lengua_.

Por un momento Tsukki lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Y, al segundo, estaba chasqueando la lengua sonoramente.

 _Sinceramente, este hombre..._

—Te dije basta —dijo Tadashi calmadamente, sosteniendo con fuerza la mandíbula de su amigo y sujetándola en su sitio.

—Y qué vas a hacer al respecto ¿eh? —Le sonrió burlón, y Tadashi se preguntaba si esa se volvió su sonrisa por default a los 11 años o algo similar.

—¿Recuerdas que tenía ese tic nervioso de morderme las uñas? —Preguntó Tadashi, con una sonrisa inocente— ¿Y que, cada vez que me veías mordiéndomelas, agarrarías mis dedos y _te los meterías en la boca_ sin importar el contexto?

—Sí, recuerdo que dejaste el hábito a fuerza de vergüenza —Tsukki sonrió orgulloso.

—Si no dejas de chasquearme la lengua, meteré mi mano en tu boca y te sostendré la lengua.

—No lo harías.

— _¿No lo haría?_

Sostuvieron la mirada. Pronto, se convirtió en una competencia de "no parpadees".

Y rieron, y vieron videos absurdos, y jugaron videojuegos, y Tadashi lo regañó por no haber comido al llegar a casa y sacó comida de su bolsa de dormir, porque conocía las malas costumbres de su amigo como las pecas en sus manos.

Y Tsukki le habló de dinosaurios, y de reptiles antiguos, y de las tonterías que decían sus compañeros de clase. Y Yamaguchi le habló del espacio, del universo, y de su nuevo grupo de amigos, y de cómo Hinata y Kageyama comenzaban a darse cuenta de la cantidad de _tensión sexual_ entre los dos.

Y rieron un poco más.

Y, en ese momento, el mundo les pareció perfecto y simple.

* * *

—Yamaguchi.

La voz de su amigo lo espabiló a media noche. Dormía en un colchón a su lado, uno que Tsukki siempre tenía para él cuando se quedaba en su casa.

La habitación estaba iluminada con una lámpara móvil de estrellas y dinosaurios, un regalo que Tadashi le hizo cuando recién se conocieron, y que luego Tsukki negaría tener a toda costa, porque tenía 16 años y no necesitaba algo como una lámpara móvil.

Pero allí estaba, y las estrellas y dinosaurios, y los susurros de su amigo y los sonidos de la noche arrullaban la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre, Tsukki? —Preguntó, más dormido que despierto.

—No puedo dormir.

—Cuenta estrellas, Tsukki.

—Ya lo hice —lo escuchó removerse en su cama, inquieto—. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que vimos _El Aro_ , y luego tenías tanto medio de dormir solo que hicimos una pijamada de una semana?

—No puedo olvidarlo si siempre me lo recuerdas, Tsukki.

—Recuerdo que la primera noche abrazaste mi brazo con tanta fuerza, que en la mañana estaba entumecido —Tadashi dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Recordaba que ambos tenía como, nueve años, y que vieron la película a escondidas de sus padres y luego se metieron en problemas.

Con un suspiro, Tadashi se movió hasta el colchón de Tsukki. Demasiado pequeño para dos adolescentes de 1,82 y 1,93. Demasiado angosto, y los obligaba a estar pecho con pecho.

Tadashi simplemente cerró los ojos sin pesar demasiado en la situación. No era raro que compartieran camas, ni que a veces despertaran en un nudo humano.

Sintió la mano de su amigo colocarse tímidamente sobre la suya, y quizás si hubiera estado menos cansado habría pensado _"¿Qué diablos, Tsukki?"_ , pero su mente estaba a medio camino de la tierra de los sueños, y a su consciencia le pareció perfectamente lógico que sus manos se entrelazaran.

No pasó mucho antes que los ronquidos de Tsukki formaran parte del arrullo nocturno que puso a Tadashi a dormir.

* * *

Tadashi pensó que ese día sería como cualquier otro. Pero la vida tenía formas de probar cómo estaba equivocado, y no se dio cuenta de eso hasta que... bueno, todo ocurrió.

Inició con un uniforme de Kei Tsukishima muy ajustado para su cuerpo, y la casa familiar de los Yamaguchi fría y vacía.

* * *

—Tsukki, tus uniformes se encogen.

—No, tú estás desarrollando más músculo que yo.

— _Se encogen, Tsukki._

Para Tadashi, la conversación tenía el mero objetivo de hacer sonreír a su amigo así fuera un miércoles temprano en la mañana. Había decidido hacía muchos años que, diariamente tenía que conseguir al menos una sonrisa honesta por parte de su amigo.

Tsukki había crecido como alguien más bien frío y apático. Le costaba horrores interesarse verdaderamente en algo y esforzarse. Posiblemente se esforzara tanto en mantener buenas calificaciones por orgullo.

 _«¿¡Qué otro motivo quieres, más que tu orgullo?!»_

Bueno... Tadashi sí que le había gritado eso, aquella vez en el campamento de entrenamiento. No era como que se arrepentía _arrepentía_ de habérselo dicho, pero sí que había sido dramático en su momento. Casi habían peleado.

Así como casi peleaban la noche anterior. Y luego durmieron en el mismo colchón.

Y Tsukki lo tomó de la mano.

Tadashi despertó para notar que la mano aún estaba entrelazada con la suya, y que en algún punto de la noche Tsukki había comenzado a abrazarlo. Se preguntó si debía despertarlo y decirle. Se preguntó si debía hacerse el dormido, y dejar que la alarma los "despertara" al mismo tiempo.

No es que sintiera repulsión ante el contacto, porque de hecho Tadashi disfrutaba mucho el afecto físico –a diferencia de Tsukki, a quien le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a los abrazos sofocantes de Tadashi–. Tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres –hasta donde le importaba, era bisexual–, o que se tratara de Tsukki. Lo que menos le importaba era que fuera Tsukki, en realidad. Después de escuchar cómo se sentía su amigo, le pareció relativamente normal que este necesitara algo de afecto físico.

A diario, Tadashi lo abrazaba, y lo tiraba del brazo, y si era un buen día saltaba sobre su espalda, exigiendo un paseo a caballito –en un _muy buen día_ , Tsukki aceptaba–. Desde que cambiaron de clases, la cantidad de afecto físico disminuyó cuantitativamente. Y, aunque a Tadashi realmente no le preocupaba, jamás llegó a pensar que Tsukki lo extrañaría.

—Tsukki, tengo sueño —se quejó Tadashi, presionando su cabeza contra la espalda de su amigo.

—Lo sé, Yamaguchi —resopló su amigo, sin detener su caminata—. No has dejado de bostezar en todo el camino.

— _Tsukki._

— _¿Sí, Yamaguchi?_

—Llévame de caballito hasta la escuela. —Tsukki paró en seco al escuchar la absurda petición de Tadashi. Y, por un momento, Tadashi creyó que Tsukki diría algo como "No digas tonterías, Yamaguchi" o "No seas perezoso", o incluso quizás "Te compro un café camino a la escuela". Sin embargo...

—Está bien, pero quiero que almuerces conmigo hoy. A solas.

Tsukki siguió caminando. Tadashi le siguió el paso poco después.

* * *

La casa familiar de los Yamaguchi era, según Tadashi, muy normal y tradicional. Incluso podrías perderla en el vecindario, de no ser por el exótico jardín que su madre tanto cuidaba.

Tadashi vivía en el extremo opuesto de la misma calle en la cual vivía Tsukki. De pequeños, ambos se la pasaban jugando en toda su longitud, a veces perturbando la santa tranquilidad del vecindario. No habían muchos jóvenes en esa calle en particular, por lo que ciertas zonas –como quizás, la cancha al aire libre, o la plaza– solían estar bastante solas, lo que les daba mucho espacio a ambos para hacer sus travesuras juveniles promedio.

Tadashi pasaba mucho tiempo en la plaza con Tsukki, o en la casa de Tsukki. Pero, rara vez estaba en su propia casa. Sus padres, ocupados con el trabajo viajaban constantemente a la zona céntrica de Sendai, y a otras ciudades. Sus hermanos mayores, ya crecidos, habían buscado casa y trabajo en otras regiones. Estaba más acostumbrado a la casa estando fría y silenciosa, que a que estuviera llena de gente, con ruido en cada esquina, como podría ser una casa familiar normal.

No le preocupaba demasiado –no más de lo necesario, al menos–. Los primeros cinco años de su vida, los había pasado mudándose constantemente y viajando. Fue, finalmente, poco antes de cumplir los seis cuando sus padres decidieron asentarse un poco en esa pequeña aldea.

Como fuera, no duró mucho, tan solo que ahora no se mudaban, sino que salían muy temprano de casa, y volvían muy, muy tarde.

Tadashi se había acostumbrado desde muy pequeño a dar explicaciones a sus profesores sobre por qué sus ropas estaban tan arrugadas. Por qué su almuerzo estaba tan frío. Por qué sus padres no le ayudaban a hacer las tareas. Por qué no asistían a las reuniones escolares.

Así como se acostumbró a la fría casa, se acostumbró a no tener amigos por las mudanzas constantes. Al constante bullyng de ser nuevo. A no apegarse demasiado a nadie, pues posiblemente volvería a mudarse en menos de un año.

Y luego, conoció a Tsukki. Aunque, cuando lo conoció, era tan solo Kei Tsukishima. Era otro muchacho de siete años –que parecía de sexto grado con esa altura tan ridícula–, pero con un sentido del sarcasmo prematuramente desarrollado.

La primera palabra que lo escuchó decir fue "Patético".

Siempre pensó que había sido dirigida a él. No fue hasta, mucho tiempo después, que Tsukki le dijo que no se lo había dicho a él, sino a quienes lo molestaban.

Tsukki le dijo que él era todo lo contrario a patético, porque él no era amigo de personas patéticas.

* * *

 _«_ —¿Y qué pasa si un día me vuelvo patético, _Tsukki_? —Preguntó un joven Tadashi, sentado sobre la cama de su habitación.

—No digas tonterías, Yamaguchi —respondió un igualmente joven Tsukki, sentado a su lado—. Es imposible que seas patético.

—¿Incluso si te miento como Akiteru? —Tadashi se mordió las uñas, nervioso.

—Eso no te haría patético, te haría _mentiroso_ —le dijo Tsukki, rodando los ojos—. Ya basta con las uñas, te he dicho que si no paras empezaré a meterme tus manos en la boca.

—Eso es asqueroso, _Tsukki._

—¿Sabes cuántas bacterias tienes bajo las uñas?

—¿Y te las vas a meter a la boca?

—¡Entonces deja de morderte las uñas para que no tenga que meterme tus dedos en la boca, Yamaguchi! _»_

* * *

La casa familiar de los Yamaguchi no había cambiado demasiado desde que Tadashi y Tsukki se hicieron amigos. El cuarto de Tadashi, como sea, fue cambiado, movido, pintado, roto y reparado en esos 10 años.

Era, quizás, la única parte de esa casa de que era cálida, porque estaba llena de recuerdos.

—¿No es muy temprano? ¿Tus padres no deberían seguir en casa? —Preguntó Tsukki, metiendo ropa en un bolso para que Tadashi se cambiara luego del entrenamiento.

—Viajaron a Kyoto —contestó Yamaguchi, despreocupado—. Estarán viajando el resto de la semana.

—¿Trabajo?

—Oh no, mi hermana se comprometió y mis padres viajan para pasar tiempo con la pareja —explicó sin mayores complicaciones.

—Quédate en mi casa el resto de la semana.

—No puedo, prometí a mis compañeros, y a Hinata y Kageyama que los ayudaría a-

— _Estudiar_ , sí —y, de nuevo, Tsukki sonaba amargado al respecto.

Tadashi se mordió el labio. Sí, solo ayer había pensado cosas como _"Tsukki no tiene ningún derecho de sentirse celoso"_ , y seguía pensando lo mismo. Pero. _PERO_. Seguía siendo su amigo, y si era sincero consigo mismo, las últimas dos semanas sí que había estado demasiado ocupado.

Quizás, lo que Tsukki necesitaba era tiempo de calidad con su amigo, y su amargura volvería a niveles normales.

—¿Tu madre dejará que te quedes sin mis padres en casa? —Preguntó Tadashi inocentemente, como si no pudiera notar el aura de celos que emanaba su amigo.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, _si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma_ y eso.

— _¿Eh?_

—Quédate en mi casa esta semana, Tsukki — _¿Era el, o Tsukki estaba especialmente denso estos últimos días?_

—¿No interrumpiré? —Preguntó Tsukki, alzando una ceja.

—¿Planeas interrumpir? —Tadashi imitó su ademán.

—Para corregirte, quizás —y allí estaba el humor usual de su amigo, de regreso. Yamaguchi se permitió reír finalmente, para ser recibido por un infame chasquido de lengua por parte de su amigo.

—Basta —dijo aún riendo, y colocando una fuerte mano en la mandíbula de su amigo—. Te dije que sujetaría tu lengua si la volvías a chasquear.

—No vas en serio, Yamagu _-ugh_ —con una sonrisa perversa, Tadashi mantenía la lengua de su amigo sujeta entre sus dedos. Tsukki lo observaba, con una mirada que mezclaba asco, confusión y enojo—. _Suedtame, Damagudi._

—Deja de chasquearme la lengua, _Tchkishima._

— _DAMAGUDI._

—Lo siento ¿ _qué_? —Quizás, y solo quizás, Tadashi estaba disfrutando toda la situación más de lo que debía.

—Ok, _badtsa_ —Tsukki intentó apartar su brazo de un manotazo, sin embargo, se mantuvo inamovible como una roca—. _Edsto es didícudo, desde cuado edes más fuedte que yo._

—Oh, no lo sé ¿pubertad?

— _Tedemod da midma edad Damagudi._

—¿Mi edad mental es mayor?

— _Ayed yodaste con da pedicuda de Hadiko pod dédima ved._

—Eres un insensible, Tsukki.

— _Cádate, Damagudi_ —harto, Tsukki también lo tomó por la lengua, lo cual solo aumentó el volumen de la risa de Tadashi.

— _Do diendo, Dukki_ —realmente no lo sentía ni un poco.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas poco después. Sinceramente, Yamaguchi no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que escuchó a Tsukki reír con tantas ganas.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba... no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto sonreír. O cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían reunido, sin que Tadashi tuviera que cancelar a último momento por otros compromisos. Al menos la semana pasada, había aplazado la noche de películas tres veces por ir a casa de Yachi a ayudarla con Hinata y Kageyama. Y antes de eso, llevaba dos semanas y media –y contando– sin almorzar con él, sin acompañarlo a la escuela y de regreso. Incluso estaba ocupado apoyando a los de primer año como para practicar juntos más a menudo –e incluso Tsukki le había pedido que se quedaran tras la práctica para practicar su saque con remate, y Tadashi lo había olvidado por completo.

No había estado tan ocupado ¿no? _¿No?_

—Tsukki... —Tadashi empezó a hablar cuidadosamente. Estaba terminando de meter sus libros en su bolso cuidadosamente, de espaldas a su amigo. Aquel día llevaba un par de trabajos extra por cuestiones de tutoría, y en general su mochila pesaba más que lo normal— Sin contar la noche anterior ¿cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos?

A la pregunta le siguió el silencio. Los primeros segundos, Tadashi creyó que Tsukki estaba contando. Sin embargo, no había pasado tantísimo tiempo. Y si estaba siendo ignorado ¿por qué sentía la mirada de Tsukki sobre sí?

¿Por qué, de hecho, sentía su mirada con tanta intensidad?

—¿Tsukki? —Tadashi finalmente se dio la vuelta y encaró a su amigo, quien seguía sentado en la cama, con su bolsa para los entrenamientos sobre su regazo. Lo observaba, como si estuviera allí, pero no estuviera a la vez. Pero, lo observaba fijamente.

Como un artista observa a su musa al ser tocado por la mano milagrosa de la inspiración. Como un poeta observa a las estrellas al escribir sobre ellas. Lo observaba como si fuera el primer amanecer que veía en años, o como quien observa su cama luego de un largo día.

Tadashi no sabía qué hacer con esa mirada sobre sí.

—Tsukki, te hice una pregunta —optó por ignorar su mirada. Así como fingió dormirse aquella misma mañana. No tenía suficiente coraje para sacar a relucir la conversación, y sabía que Tsukki no saltaba de alegría por hablar de cosas potencialmente vergonzosas.

—La última vez... —contestó finalmente— ¿Define reunirnos? Porque la última vez que almorzamos juntos fue hace dos semanas y media, y la última vez que te quedaste a dormir en mi casa fue hace más de un mes.

—¿Llevas la cuenta?

—¡No! Yo no... —Esa vez, vio claramente cómo un fuerte sonrojo se expandía por el usualmente pálido rostro de Tsukki.

—Y tienes la cara de decirme cursi cuando lloro viendo Hachiko —y, si era posible, Tsukki se sonrojó todavía más.

—¡No estoy siendo cursi! Soy organizado.

—Repite eso hasta que lo creas.

—¡Cállate, Yamaguchi! —Balbuceó, ajustándose los lentes.

—¡Lo siento, Tsukki! —Canturreó Tadashi nuevamente.

Salieron de la habitación poco después de eso. Tsukki mantuvo su rostro sonrojado durante unos minutos, y Tadashi no podía evitar soltar un par de risillas cada vez que lo miraba. Tsukki rodaba los ojos y trataba de actuar con compostura, pero Tadashi podía verlo morderse ligeramente el labio, y ajustar sus lentes más de lo que realmente necesitaba.

—Bien, ya tengo lo que necesito, si nos apuramos aún llegamos temprano —le dijo Tadashi, mientras cerraba y aseguraba las puertas de la casa.

—Nos habríamos tardado menos si alguien aquí no se hubiera entretenido sujetándome la lengua —contestó Tsukki, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto plasmada en su usualmente inexpresivo rostro.

—Te advertí que lo haría, _Tchkishima._

—¿Solo cuando te chasqueo a ti la lengua, o cuando chasqueo la lengua en general? —Preguntó de pronto.

—Si te sujetase la lengua cada vez que la chasqueas en general, entonces siempre la estaría sujetando, Tsukki —explicó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Eso es bueno, no me fascina sentir tus dedos en mi boca.

—¿Preferirías que fuera otra cosa en tu boca, Tsukki? —Preguntó Tadashi inocentemente. Alrededor de 0.5 segundos después de hacer su pregunta, escuchó a Tsukki ahogarse con su propia saliva— _¡Tsukki!_

— _Estoy bien_ —respondió entre toses, nuevamente rojo como un tomate.

—Hablaba de meterte en la boca mis calcetines sudados o algo así ¿En qué pensabas exactamente? —Inquirió con un fuerte tono de sospecha en su voz, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

—¡No pensaba en nada! —Exclamó ofendido, irguiéndose nuevamente e intentando recuperar la compostura—. Si no nos apresuramos, se nos hará tarde y no podré llevarte de caballito.

— _¿Eh?_

—Me lo pediste esta mañana.

—¿Lo hice? — _¿En verdad Tsukki lo haría?_

—Hoy estás realmente denso, Yamaguchi — _Oh por favor, como si fueras quien para decirlo,_ quiso decir Tadashi.

El sol estaba a punto de salir cuando finalmente iniciaron su camino.

El aire era bastante fresco, y las calles seguían silenciosas y sin alumnos a la vista –el cual, era el motivo por el cual siempre caminaban temprano hasta la preparatoria.

Tadashi había olvidado cómo era viajar sobre la espalda de su amigo. Tsukki posiblemente también lo extrañaba tanto, de otra forma no habría aceptado.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo. En algún punto, Tadashi se quedó dormido, arrullado por los tarareos distraídos de Tsukki, quien posiblemente seguía el ritmo de alguna canción que decía odiar, pero que no paraba de escuchar.

Tadashi no escuchaba a Tsukki tararear a menudo, solo cuando su amigo estaba realmente feliz.

Resultaba que, realmente le gustaba hacer a su amigo feliz. Le gustaba ver una sonrisa amplia y honesta en un rostro que usualmente era sarcástico o inexpresivo. Así que se preguntó, por qué no lo había intentado últimamente.

* * *

Allí estaba esa mirada de nuevo.

Tadashi le había prometido a Tsukki que lo ayudaría a practicar su saque con remate durante el entrenamiento matutino –definitivamente no por la culpa de haberlo olvidado las veces anteriores, claro que no–.

Ennoshita había lucido complacido de verlos entrenar juntos nuevamente, y Tadashi no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de mortificación, porque esos días en los que no practicaron juntos, definitivamente habían lucido como si estuvieran peleados. Y no lo estaban, solo era... distancia saludable.

Y Tadashi estaba completa, total y 100% seguro de que, los saques de Tsukki habrían sido mucho más efectivos –por todos los cielos, incluso el líbero aprendiz de primer año se las había arreglado para recibir uno o dos de esos saques, y el chico era bueno, pero no un prodigio–, si no lo hubiera estado mirando tal y como lo había mirado esa mañana, como, el 90% de las veces.

 _Déjalo pasar_ , pensó Tadashi, _quizás solo quiere asegurarse de que notes que se esfuerza._

Pero el entrenamiento acabó, y las clases pasaron, y ahora estaban almorzando juntos atrás del edificio principal –por petición de Tsukki, quien quería estar solo–, y Tsukki le estaba mirando de esa forma _nuevamente._

—¿Qué hay con esa mirada, Tsukki? —Finalmente, reunió el coraje suficiente para preguntar.

—¿Qué mirada? —Y por supuesto, Tsukki desvió su mirada inmediatamente.

—Esa... mirada —Tadashi decidió que necesitaba clases de elocuencia—. No es como si lo hubieras hecho ininterrumpidamente toda la mañana, pero desde mi habitación, siempre te detienes y... me miras, Tsukki.

—Este, eso es lo que hacen las personas cuando hablan normalmente, Yamaguchi —y allí estaba _el elusivo y sarcástico Tsukki_ , intentando desviar la conversación con humor ácido.

—Eso lo sé, tan solo que me miras así cuando crees que no te estoy mirando, y comienzo a pensar que es un poco extraño.

—... ¿Te molesta? —Preguntó Tsukki en un tono de voz más bajo.

—No me molesta, pero siento que intentas ver mis pecados o algo así, Tsukki —intentó bromear. Tsukki no sonrió.

—Es que te miro y pienso... diablos, debimos recoger tu uniforme mientras estábamos en tu casa —le dijo con esa sonrisa falsa. La sonrisa de _"hay algo de lo que no te quiero hablar, Yamaguchi"._ Y Tadashi odiaba muy pocas cosas, realmente, pero esa sonrisa estaba en los puestos principales—. Porque, honestamente Yamaguchi, el mío te queda _terrible._

—Seguro —respondió inexpresivo, guardando su lonchera—. Cuando sea que quieras decírmelo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Lo sé —le dijo en un tono aún más bajo, y una sonrisa aún más falsa—. Se dónde encontrarte ¿no es así?

—¡Claro que sí, Tsukki!

Tan solo que últimamente aquello tampoco era del todo cierto, y Tsukki lo sentía. Y, Tadashi comenzaba a darse cuenta de igual forma.

—¿De qué hablas con tus amigos, Yamaguchi? —Preguntó Tsukki luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Oh, ya sabes, cosas triviales, como quién tiene pareja, qué hicieron el fin de semana, la clase anterior, algún deporte... —respondió Tadashi con simpleza. Aquellas eran, conversaciones normales de un grupo de amigos normal. Sin conspiraciones locas sobre vida alienígena. Sin dinosaurios extravagantes. Sin constelaciones. Sin ridículos chistes internos— Justo ayer uno de ellos estaba súper emocionado porque la chica que le gusta se le confesó y se besaron en el parque. Creo que exageró el romance.

—¿Hablan de eso? Suena aburrido —Tsukki se burló. Tsukki se burlaba de todo, todo el tiempo. Tadashi sintió que estaba mal si se burlaba de sus amigos con Tsukki.

—No lo es Tsukki, a ellos les parece importante todo eso del primer beso, aún si a nosotros nos parece tonto —respondió Tadashi, sintiendo que estaba siendo algo así como un mediador de paz.

—Eres el único allí que aún no lo ha dado ¿no? —Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No sé para qué preguntas si ya sabes cuál es la respuesta, Tsukki —respondió Yamaguchi, con una sonrisa más bien sarcástica.

—Tan solo me preguntaba... ¿Si surge el tema? ¿Les dirás la verdad, o te inventarás a una persona falsa y un beso falso?

—Evadiré el tema con la historia que me contó mi hermano sobre cómo él y su mejor amiga decidieron darse su primer beso entre ellos, y ahora están casados —respondió con una sonrisa amplia—. Además, no es como si tu pudieras hablar, Tsukki, tampoco has hecho el _gran movimiento_.

—¿Tengo la excusa de ser gay? —Preguntó Tsukki, sonriendo _inocentemente._

—No, no la tienes —respondió Yamaguchi con una sonrisa _igual de inocente._

Ambos rieron nuevamente, porque allí estaban, siendo adolescentes y teniendo una conversación trivial sobre las vidas amorosas de sus compañeros de clase. _Sin constelaciones, ni dinosaurios, ni ridículos chistes internos._ Tadashi se preguntó si Tsukki se daba cuenta de eso; y, si lo hacía ¿le importaba ser así de trivial?

—Deberíamos hacer eso —dijo Tadashi una vez pudo calmar su risa.

—¿El qué? —Preguntó Tsukki, unos pocos segundos después.

—Besarnos, como hizo mi hermano mayor con su mejor amiga —Tadashi se encogió de hombros—. Digo, no es importante para ninguno de los dos, pero sigue siendo patético que aún no lo hagamos y estemos a punto de cumplir 17.

—¿Ahora? —Tadashi creyó ver un leve sonrojo esparcirse por el rostro de Tsukki. Seguramente era el sol de mediodía.

—¿Por qué no?

Si lo recordaba, quizás horas, días y semanas después, no fue el beso más impactante de la historia. En algunos sitios ni siquiera sería considerado un beso.

Sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos, haciendo presión suficiente solo para que se encontraran. Tadashi podía sentir una fina película de grasa sobre los labios de Tsukki, que los hacían suaves y resbalosos. Quizás hacerlo después del almuerzo no había sido la mejor idea de todas, siendo que aún podía saborear el curry en su boca, y los labios de Tsukki aún estaban un poco picantes por los fideos.

Pero estaba hecho.

Al separarse, Tadashi se permitió reír un poco, porque realmente no podía creer que tantas personas hicieran tal escándalo por eso.

Sin embargo Tsukki se mantuvo silencioso, mirando al suelo. A las paredes del edificio. Al envase vacío en el que antes había estado su comida. A, literalmente cualquier sitio que pudiera ver para evitar la mirada de Tadashi.

Y fue cuando notó cómo el anteriormente leve y casi imperceptible sonrojo, se convertía rápidamente en un rubor que abarcaba toda su cara y la pintaba de rojo.

—¿Tsukki?

La campana sonó. Tsukki estuvo de pie y corriendo hacia el edificio antes de que Yamaguchi siquiera tuviera el tiempo de reaccionar.

Aquel día Tsukki fue a la práctica normalmente, y actuó con la misma compostura que todos los días. Practicó con él como si nada hubiera pasado y caminó hasta casa de Yamaguchi como si fuera cualquier otro día. Le pidió unos momentos para buscar el resto de sus cosas a su casa, y se fue.

Tadashi se preguntó si solo se había imaginado las lágrimas que luchaban por no derramarse que vio en sus ojos en la hora del almuerzo, poco antes de que saliera corriendo.


	4. 3: Tall, blonde and gorgeous

**Parte 3:** **Tall, blonde and gorgeous (now, with extra salt)**

* * *

El Kei Tsukishima de hacía un año, no habría creído en el Hanahaki aunque la comunidad científica hubiera hecho un consenso al respecto. Se habría reído en la cara de Kuroo si se lo hubiera mencionado. Habría creído patéticas a las personas que decían haberlo padecido hacía un tiempo, o que decían conocer a alguien que lo padeció.

Pero ese era el pasado.

Y el Kei Tsukishima presente, el que se esforzaba en mantener su llanto silencioso mientras metía ropa violentamente en su bolso, contaba los días antes que comenzara a escupir los primeros pétalos de flores. Maldecía bajo su aliento a su cerebro, o las hormonas, o su corazón o todo lo que pudiera maldecir en una situación como esa.

Porque finalmente había descifrado la cantidad ridícula de celos y soledad que sentía últimamente. Y, lo consiguió de una forma realmente patética.

Tomó un beso más bien tonto en la parte de atrás del colegio, con un Tadashi Yamaguchi en un uniforme ajustado y ojos brillantes de felicidad, con labios sabor a curry y jugo de manzana, que no podía parar de reírse porque para él todo el tema del primer beso era tan _trivial_ –y si Kei no estuviera sintiéndose tan _arruinado_ , seguramente seguiría pensando lo mismo–, para que Kei se diera cuenta de lo completa y totalmente _jodido_ que estaba.

Porque claro que el _Hanahaki_ le había parecido una enfermedad romántica cliché, de las que te encontrarías en una novela ligera. Así que, lo más lógico era que acabara desarrollándola por alguien tan obvio como su mejor amigo.

Quizás si lo hubiera notado antes, habría hecho algo para evitarlo. Pero lo ignoró. Sus deseos por abrazarlo y mantenerlo cerca, y la oleada de calidez que sentía al verlo sonreír, y cómo extrañaba la forma en la cual se le colgaba del brazo o lo abrazaba hasta sofocarlo.

Su pecho dolía, y solo ahora sabía el _por qué._

Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que una enfermedad totalmente ilógica comenzara a desarrollarse en sus pulmones, llenándolos pétalos de flores y espinas, hasta que lo matara.

O, que extirpase la flor. Junto con toda memoria y sentimiento de Yamaguchi.

Y, si imaginaba una vida sin su mejor amigo, de pronto la muerte le parecía algo gentil.

Porque, para Kei, _el problema del amor no correspondido es que simplemente no puedes forzarlo a existir. Y, no importa cuánto ames a alguien, si el sentimiento no es reciprocado, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Sólo, escupir flores y olvidarlo. Obviamente._

* * *

—¿¡ _Saltyshima_ va a estar aquí?! —La voz de Hinata perforó sus oídos en la entrada de la sala.

—Buenas noches a ti también, Hinata —respondió Kei, haciendo todo el esfuerzo humanamente posible para no sonar grosero en frente de los amigos de Yamaguchi.

Había esperado un máximo de dos amigos, además de Hinata, Kageyama y- ah, Hitoka se había unido a la reunión. Sin embargo había ocho personas en la sala, sin contarse a sí mismo y a Yamaguchi.

Y Kei de pronto sentía cómo la ansiedad escalaba por su espalda y le enfriaba el cuerpo.

Jamás había sido bueno en eso de estudiar en grupo. Era quizás el motivo principal por el cual no ayudaba a nadie con su tarea, y solo estudiaba con Yamaguchi. Últimamente, también con Hitoka. Pero, incluso las ya familiares voces de Hinata y Kageyama lo empujaban al límite.

Definitivamente debió pensar mejor todo esto.

—¡Tsukki! Deja tus cosas en mi cuarto y ven a estudiar —Yamaguchi levantó la mirada de su cuadernillo de inglés y -maldición, Yamaguchi estaba usando sus lentes de lectura, allí iba su pulso a acelerarse una vez más.

—Ya lo sé Yamaguchi —contestó, sonando inexpresivo.

Sonaba inexpresivo, pero no podía ni empezar a nombrar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Por qué su corazón latía tan deprisa? ¿Por qué sentía todo su cuerpo frío? ¿Por qué sentía como si sus piernas y brazos fueran componentes ajenos a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué sudaba tanto?

Tuvo que recostarse contra la puerta de la habitación de Yamaguchi durante un minuto entero. No podía perder la compostura de esa forma.

Una cosa era que Yamaguchi casi lo viera llorar –lo cual ya le era lo suficientemente terrible, dadas las circunstancias en las que se dio–, y otra cosa que ocho personas lo hicieran.

Es decir, podía confiar en que Yachi no diría nada, y con un poco de esfuerzo Hinata y Kageyama también guardarían un secreto. Pero no podía confiar en los cinco amigos de Yamaguchi –para él, desconocidos totalmente–.

Simplemente no podían verlo perder el control de esa forma.

—¡Tsukki, apresúrate! ¡Necesitamos ayuda con inglés!

Respiró profundamente.

Podía hacerlo; y si no podía, lo intentaría igualmente, porque si había una cosa que odiaba – _y, la lista era extensa_ –, era decepcionar a Yamaguchi.

No dejaría que su mejor amigo lo viera siendo _tan patético._

* * *

—Apuesto mis ahorros a que las personas en América no hablan de esta forma.

—Los americanos creen Japón se cubre brotes de flores de cerezo en primavera.

—Los americanos creen que el anime es real, como si aquí hubieran personas aleatorias que midan más de 1,75 - _oh._ —Las tres personas más altas que 1,75 en la habitación sintieron la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Kei lo hizo.

Kei se esforzaba en recordar sus nombres, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero simplemente se deslizaba de su mente.

Una vez leyó que el cerebro desecha la información que no encuentra lo suficientemente importante para mantener. Quería explicarle eso a Yamaguchi sin que sonara como si dijera "tus amigos no son importantes para mí".

Así que simplemente se mantuvo silencioso. Por su mente pasaban quizás decenas de respuestas cargadas con acidez y sarcasmo, y las tragó. En cuestión de 45 minutos, los apodos que le ponía Hinata se hicieron cada vez más y más ridículos, solo para que Kageyama se uniera y –para su desesperación–, los amigos de Yamaguchi.

Para cuando acabaron, su nombre se había amorfado a una combinación de papas fritas, sal y un chiste con el McDonalds que no comprendía del todo bien –pero que aparentemente Yamaguchi encontraba hilarante–.

Kei quería golpearlos. Pero ignorando las sabias sugerencias de su cerebro reptil, decidió no hacerlo.

 _Aparentemente el homicidio de tercer grado es ilegal en Japón._

Cuando ya no pudo soportar la mezcla de ansiedad, de sentirse ajeno a absolutamente todas las conversaciones y de que los amigos de Yamaguchi hablaran de él como si no estuviera allí sentado entre ellos, pidió permiso para retirarse de la mesa e ir a la cocina.

A ahogarse bajo la tubería si era necesario.

—Maldita sea —gruñó entre respiraciones profundas. Sus manos se sentían imposiblemente heladas. Estaba teniendo problemas para respirar y nada de lo que sentía tenía el más remoto sentido—, maldita _sea._

—¿Tsukishima? —Levantó ligeramente la mirada para encontrarse a Yachi al otro lado de la mesa en la cocina. Curioso, no la había escuchado llegar.

—Lo lamento Yachi ¿Querías agua? —Preguntó Kei, apartándose de la puerta del refrigerador. Claro, había dicho que buscaría agua, no que estaría maldiciendo por dos siglos seguidos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —No podía permitir que Hinata _y_ Hitoka, las dos personas más nerviosas que conocía, le preguntaran cómo se sentía, ni que lo _observaran_ demasiado.

—Perfectamente, Yachi ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual no lo estaría? — _Suficiente_ — La noche es fresca, la tarea va bien — _silencio, Kei_ —, todo está en perfecto orden — _CÁLLATE_ –.

Yachi lo siguió observando, y juraba por todo lo que mantenía sagrado que estaba odiando cada segundo de eso. A diferencia de Hinata, Yachi además de ser buena observadora, era _muy lista_ y tenía el respaldo de su peor enemigo en la vida: la intuición femenina.

¿Desprendía algún aura u olor? ¿Era su lenguaje corporal? ¿Exceso de sarcasmo? ¿Falta de sarcasmo? ¿ _Y si Yachi ya lo había deducido todo_?

—Tsukishima, puedo oír tus pensamientos —bromeó Yachi.

— _¡No le digas a Yamaguchi!_ —Pero su cerebro no estaba a la altura de percibir una broma en esa precisa situación.

 _Maldita sea._

— _¿Qué?_ —Yachi se irguió, ahora alerta

—No– yo no– no le digas– —si su cerebro y su lengua pudieran conectarse para completar una oración coherente, _sería fantástico_ , en serio.

—Esto tiene que ver con Yamaguchi — _Nononononononono_ —. ¿Es por sus amigos en la sala? ¿Te sientes ansioso?

—No sé de qué hablas —sentía su corazón acelerarse. Pronto, hacía demasiado frío y demasiado calor, y no podía mantener la mirada fija, sus manos temblaban y estaban increíblemente _frías y no podía respirar_ —. Maldita sea.

—¡Estás pálido! Digo, _ere_ – _eres_ pálido, pero ahora estás incluso más blanco que Suga- _¡Tsukishima, respira!_ —Yachi lo tomó de las manos. Su cuerpo agradeció el contacto cálido. Kei, como sea, sentía que si alguien soplaba en su dirección, posiblemente acabaría desmoronándose.

—Siento que el corazón se me saldrá por la boca, Yachi —confesó, finalmente. Intentó aligerar la gravedad del asunto con una risa leve. _Intentó._

— _¡T–Trá–Trágatelo!_

Kei se sentía mal por Yachi. Terrible, de hecho. ¿Cómo podía preocuparla de esa forma?

Si él mismo no podía lidiar con la ola de nervios y ansiedad que lo estaba azotando desde hacía meses –y, que sinceramente no veía fin en ningún momento cercano–, no podía esperar que Hitoka de todas las personas corriera al rescate, como heroína en brillante armadura.

Yachi posiblemente no podía _levantar_ una armadura, pero ese no era el caso.

Kei no era fuerte, o al menos, no era la persona con más fortaleza mental que conocía. No era perseverante, carecía de iniciativa, y mucho más de motivación. Luego de que Yachi atravesara las gruesas _–gruesas–_ capas de timidez al inicio de su época como mánager, y con ayuda del resto del equipo –sobre todo Hinata, quien según Kei era la personificación de apoyo y motivación, pero no lo atraparían _muerto_ diciendo algo así en voz alta–, resultó ser una chica asertiva, capaz de manejar las situaciones que se le presentaban.

Y, una buena amiga además.

Si Yamaguchi le hacía sentir feliz, y Hinata le hacía sentir extrañamente acelerado y motivado, entonces Yachi le hacía sentir calma.

Dio un respiro profundo. Luego otro. Y otro.

Si se atrevía a preocupar a Yachi de nuevo, él mismo patearía su propio trasero.

—Lo lamento Yachi, perdí la cabeza un momento —aún estaba perdida, pero tendría que manejarlo.

—Kei Tsukishima, eres un terrible mentiroso —le contestó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Aún sostenía sus manos firmemente.

—Por favor no llores, no soy bueno consolando personas —si se trataba de cruda realidad...

—Tus manos siguen muy... —Yachi acercó sus manos a su rostro. Sí, seguían frías, temblorosas y sudorosas—Tsukishima, sabes que si no te sientes bien, puedes hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé Yachi, pero no era nada, _en serio_ —Kei intentó de evadir el tema con una sonrisa despreocupada, como siempre hacía. La escuchó suspirar.

Ella besó la palma de cada mano. Luego sus nudillos. Entonces, dejó ir sus manos y le sonrió cálidamente. Kei sonrió –honestamente, por primera vez esa noche–, y el resto de su cuerpo recuperó la movilidad.

A Kei le agradaba estar alrededor de Yachi. No había una razón en particular, simplemente era tan sencillo estar a su alrededor que no se molestaba en luchar contra ello. No como Hinata, quien requería verdadero esfuerzo físico para seguirle el paso, o Kageyama, a quien había que tenerle infinita paciencia por su falta de tacto social. Estar con ellos era divertido, pero requería tanto esfuerzo que acababa irritable al cabo de unas horas.

Estar con Yachi era tan terriblemente sencillo que a Kei realmente le preocupaba que un día la chica simplemente comenzaría a hablarle en medio de una clase y Kei le seguiría la corriente, sin importarle que a) estaban en medio de una clase, y b) Yachi ni siquiera estaba en _su_ clase.

Kei finalmente terminó de colocar los vasos de agua y la jarra llena en una bandeja, y con ayuda de Hitoka lo llevó de regreso al sitio de estudio.

Aparentemente, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ambos se fueron.

* * *

—¿Será así toda la semana?

Yamaguchi y Kei estaban en la cocina. El grupo se había ido hacía quizás 10 minutos –siete, si no tomaba en cuenta que Hinata había regresado para recuperar un libro–, y ahora ambos estaban preparando su cena.

A Kei no dejaba de sorprenderle el talento que tenía Yamaguchi para cocinar. Yamaguchi por otra parte, parecía encontrar muy entretenido que Kei le tuviera miedo a freír pescado.

 _"_ _No es miedo"_ diría Kei _"Mi cerebro reconoce el riesgo del aceite hirviendo y me alerta. Es instinto, Yamaguchi"_

Yamaguchi reiría.

—Uh, no, creo que Yachi no puede acompañarnos todo el tiempo —respondió Yamaguchi, más concentrado en picar cebolleta—. El resto sí vendrá.

—Oh —Kei no estaba feliz con ese arreglo, pero no es como si pudiera quejarse.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Yamaguchi cautelosamente, luego de unos momentos de silencio. Kei parpadeó, perplejo. No le había dicho ni media palabra sobre lo que le había pasado antes.

—¿Cómo–

—Conozco tus _tics nerviosos,_ Tsukki, tan solo que no creí que apreciarías que mis compañeros de clase notaran que estabas, en efecto, ansioso —confesó Yamaguchi, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No tenía intención de ponerme así, lo siento —se disculpó honestamente, porque su plan del día definitivamente no había sido preocupar aún más a Yamaguchi.

Tenía que detenerse.

—Son buenas noticias que Yachi se ofreciera a ayudarte ¿no crees? —Yamaguchi seguía picando. Sus manos mantenían un ritmo constante con el cuchillo, y aunque estaba lejos de ser algo prolijo y profesional, seguía estando terriblemente lejos de lo que Kei podía hacer en la cocina. La lista se limitaba a hervir agua para el té.

—¿La enviaste?

—No, ella se dio cuenta sola, Yachi es realmente lista ¿no crees? —Sonrió de forma soñadora. Kei sintió su pecho doler, como si le clavaran cientos de agujas. No sabía si eran _celos_ , _Hanahaki_ o _ambos._

 _Es Hitoka Yachi,_ intentó convencerse Kei. _Literalmente ayudaste a Yamaguchi a decirle lo que sentía, no seas absurdo, Kei._

Y Yamaguchi había estado triste cuando la respuesta de Yachi fue que le gustaba alguien más. Su tristeza, como sea, no duró demasiado cuando notó que la mirada de Yachi se mantuvo en Shimizu durante un momento demasiado largo.

 _No puedo competir contra Shimizu_ , fue lo que le dijo Yamaguchi poco después, con una sonrisa apenada.

Kei supuso que Yamaguchi no tenía prohibido seguir encontrando a Yachi linda e inteligente, mucho menos cuando la chica era _linda e inteligente_. De hecho, Kei no podía prohibirle nada, así que sus sentimientos no tenían ni siquiera una base sólida sobre la cual fundamentarse. Lo cual, por lógica, debería volverlos inexistentes.

El dolor en su pecho no retrocedió.

—Tus amigos son muy lentos con el inglés —Kei habló finalmente, luego de una pausa demasiado extraña para su gusto—. Es decir, no lentos nivel Hinata y Kageyama, supongo que lentos para el nivel de la clase cinco.

—Son promedio para la clase cinco, Tsukki —respondió Yamaguchi, quien ya estaba apagando las hornillas y sirviendo la comida en sus respectivos envases—. Tan solo estás acostumbrado a Yachi y a mí.

—Y ese chiste absurdo...

—¿ _McFrenchFry Saltyshima_? —Yamaguchi comenzó a reír sin control. Kei seguía sin entender la broma.

—Yamaguchi, estoy esperando que me expliques el chiste.

—Verás, alguien _photoshopeó_ tu cara en un anuncio del McDonalds–

El chiste acabó por ser tan absolutamente estúpido, que Kei se encontró a sí mismo luchando contra la urgencia de salir de la casa de Yamaguchi, caminar hasta su casa, encerrarse en su habitación y _no salir jamás._

Porque aparentemente, casi había tenido un ataque de ansiedad por un chiste sobre papas fritas.

—Vamos, no te enojes, _Saltyshima_.

—Yamaguchi.

—¿Vas a dejar de hablarme, _McFrenchFry_?

—Es un chiste muy patético, Yamaguchi.

Y era un chiste muy patético, en efecto. Eso no evitó que Yamaguchi estallara en risitas aleatorias durante la cena, y que eventualmente Kei comenzara a unírsele.

* * *

—Tsukki, si eres una papa frita, y las papas fritas son mi comida favorita ¿Significa que estoy comiendo _Tsukkis_?

—Yamaguchi, ve a dormir.


	5. 4: Las razones 3 y 4

**Parte 4:** **Las razones 3 y 4**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers del manga. Vómito inducido y no inducido.**

* * *

Si Kei era bueno en algo, eso tenía que ser el arte de la negación.

Es decir, también se consideraba muy bueno en el sarcasmo, y en su característico humor ácido, pero era _real, realmente bueno_ en negar las cosas que estaban ocurriendo justo frente a sus ojos.

Como aquella vez en la que asistió a un campamento de entrenamiento especial en Shiratorizawa y Hinata decidió _aparecerse_. Recordaba haber pensado "Si no lo veo, no está allí". Pero _Hinata es Hinata_ y sin importar las cantidades masivas de negación y _"fingiré que no te conozco"_ que Kei pusiera de por medio, lo forzó a reconocer que al menos estaba allí.

Tampoco es como si Kei pudiera engañarse por demasiado tiempo, después de todo perder de vista el flamante cabello pelirrojo de Hinata es casi imposible.

Casi, porque con lo pequeño que es, si Kei mirase al frente todo el tiempo, no entraría en su campo de visión. Excepto que, como le gustaba recordarle a todo el mundo, Hinata _puede saltar_. Realmente alto.

Por ese mismo motivo, Kei decidió que el Hanahaki era realmente odioso. Porque, al igual que con Hinata, no importaba cuántas capas de negación y _"si te ignoro, eventualmente desaparecerás"_ le colocara, de alguna forma siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle saber que, efectivamente, seguía allí.

Los primeros días era un dolor apenas perceptible en su pecho. Si se distraía lo suficiente, incluso podía olvidarse de ello. Los calmantes hacían el truco, y podía pasar el día.

La presencia de Yamaguchi actuaba como un sedante. Su pecho se descomprimía, y sentía que podía respirar con libertad. Aún no podía reconocer si la presencia y ausencia de Yamaguchi afectaban el desarrollo de la enfermedad, o si se estaba transformando lentamente en un cachorrito que esperaba ansioso la llegada de su dueño. Quizás eran ambas, y al final de ese año Kei acabaría siendo un Golden retriever que inexplicablemente seguiría a Yamaguchi a todas partes, y a veces ladraba flores.

Se preguntó si la enfermedad afectaría su proceso natural de pensamiento.

Como fuera, los días seguían pasando, y las pastillas cada vez hacían menos efecto. Kei intentó aumentar las dosis, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando acabó casi dopado en medio de una práctica y recibió más balones en la cara en un día que en todo el tiempo que llevaba jugando vóleibol.

Si no quería preocupar al equipo _–y mucho menos, a Yamaguchi–_ , tendría que arreglárselas para aguantar el dolor punzante en su pecho.

* * *

Al cabo de dos meses, Kei descubrió que ignorar la enfermedad no solo no la anulaba, sino que la hacía más fuerte.

 _Eres todo un genio, Kei_ , pensó.

Aún no aceptaba el Hanahaki como una enfermedad _real_ , por ende, no se sentía capaz de tratarla como una. No era un resfriado o una fiebre, ni una reacción alérgica. Era una flor literal que estaba creciendo en sus pulmones, y que no dejaría de hacerlo.

El _casi-siempre-confiable_ internet explicaba que la flor se desarrollaba de acuerdo al tiempo de crecimiento común de su especie. Algunas flores crecerían más rápido que otras. Sin embargo, al florecer, no solo _no_ continuarían su proceso natural, sino que comenzarían a multiplicarse y a agrandarse.

Kei no pudo sino preguntarse qué clase de flor era la que estaba creciendo en sus pulmones.

De alguna forma, se encontró rezando que la cercanía del verano lograse asfixiar la flor, ya que él mismo con su negación no había sido capaz.

* * *

— _¡Narita, Kinoshita!_ ¿Qué diablos hacen? —La voz de comando de Ennoshita resonaba en el gimnasio.

 _Es un buen día,_ intentó convencerse Kei.

No era tan caluroso, último día antes del descanso, y para mañana esta hora ya estaría en el campamento de verano. El entrenamiento seguía su curso usual, con Ennoshita – _Quentin Tarantino_ , pensó Kei, riendo internamente– y Ukai dirigiéndolos como de costumbre, Yachi ayudando al profesor Takeda con los últimos arreglos para el campamento, Narita y Kinoshita intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerle el ritmo a Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama y Hinata –y siendo regañados por Ennoshita por intentar _semejante cosa_ –, y Yamaguchi intentando explicarles a los jugadores de primer año por qué intentar seguirle el ritmo a esos cuatro jugadores –más bien, _monstruos de energía_ –, podía resultar en una lesión si no estaban preparados.

Nishinoya había decidido tomar el descanso para beber agua para hacer una breve llamada a Azumane _–bajo la mirada atenta de Ennoshita–_ , la cual rápidamente se transformó en una llamada grupal. Kei no podía notarlo a través del teléfono, pero si conocía aunque fuera _un poco_ a Azumane, sabía que estaba sorprendido y avergonzado en igual forma.

Yachi le habló por unos minutos y besó sus manos, costumbre que se había formado desde el casi-ataque de ansiedad en casa de Yamaguchi de hacía meses, y que la mayor parte del tiempo, conseguía calmarlo. Aquel día simplemente no hubo suerte, pero se esforzó en no demostrarlo.

Era un buen día, arruinado _quizás_ por el hecho de que aquella mañana, Kei había estornudado los primeros pétalos de flores.

 _Razón número tres por la cual Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser amigo de Kei Tsukishima,_ pensó Kei. _Aparentemente, estoy desesperadamente enamorado de él._

Los pétalos, según había investigado, pertenecían a una flor llamada _Myosotis sylvatica_. _Nomeolvides_. Del tipo pelosa y basal, pequeñas pero numerosas, y afortunadamente, sin espinas. Y, desafortunadamente, perennes. El _significado_ de aquella flor, como fuera, le provocó ganas de reír, llorar y golpear su cabeza contra mil remates de Tanaka en iguales cantidades.

Aparentemente, las _nomeolvides_ podían significar _amor sincero_ , o _amor desesperado_. Su significado más común era el de un _amor fuerte y no correspondido_.

Se preguntó qué tan factible era bloquear los ataques rápidos de Hinata y Kageyama con la cara.

—¡ _Tsukki,_ exijo tu atención! —La voz de Yamaguchi resonó a su lado, fuerte como un trueno, llamando su atención con total efectividad.

—¿No puedes bajar la voz, Yamaguchi? —Preguntó, sintiendo sus oídos zumbar levemente.

—No Tsukki, es la quinta vez que me haces eso —respondió, con una expresión seria plasmada en su rostro. Cada vez que Yamaguchi se ponía serio, solo podía significar una cosa—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Solo estoy algo distraído hoy, Yamaguchi, estoy perfectamente bien —Yamaguchi le haría un interrogatorio hasta que quedara satisfecho con sus respuestas.

—No hablo solo de hoy, llevas así todo el mes, no es normal de Tsukki ponerse pensativo y melancólico mientras mira al horizonte —colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Aquello iba en serio—. Así que dime ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Hay algo que no me estés contando?

—Yo siempre te lo cuento todo, Yamaguchi — _mintió cruda y descaradamente._

— _Mmmmh_ ¿el cuaderno de historia en la escuela media? ¿la fiesta sorpresa que me hiciste en 2005? ¿los brazaletes robados? —Solo para demostrar su punto, Yamaguchi levantó su brazo derecho, mostrando el susodicho brazalete.

No solo ese, sino quizás 10 más. Kei no los había visto aquella mañana ni durante el almuerzo, así que supuso que serían realmente recientes. _De sus amigos._

—Estos son nuevos —desviando totalmente el tema de conversación, Kei señaló los mencionados brazaletes que ahora adornaban la muñeca de Yamaguchi.

—¡Oh! Me los regalaron mis amigos para desearme suerte en el campamento de entrenamiento —Kei rezó porque Yamaguchi se distrajera hablando de sus _maravillosos_ nuevos amigos—. Mira, esta incluso tiene mi nombre– ¡Tsukki, no intentes distraerme! –Misión fallida.

Kei intentó evadir el tema. _"Quizás es el calor que me está haciendo sentir mal, seguro es un golpe de calor ¿Sabes? Tarantino puede ser todavía más estricto que Sawamura respecto a los entrenamientos"_. Yamaguchi alzó ambas cejas y lo dejó ser. _"Si no me lo quieres decir, está bien, Tsukki"_ , dijo.

No era que Kei no _quisiera_ decírselo, simplemente _no podía hacerlo_. No podía mirar a los ojos a Yamaguchi y soltarle "Tengo Hanahaki" y esperar quedar libre de un interrogatorio, o que Yamaguchi no se lo dijera a Ennoshita, Ukai o al profesor Takeda. No podía preocupar a Yamaguchi.

Lo repetía cada mañana antes de salir de casa y encontrarse con el muchacho. _"No puedo preocupar a Yamaguchi_ ". Lo repetía antes de separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases, cuando sentía que el dolor en su pecho se agudizaba al escuchar las voces alegres de los amigos de Yamaguchi, llamarlo animadamente. _"No puedo dejar que me vea siendo tan patético"_. Lo repetía en las prácticas, cuando sentía que comenzaría a toser violentamente. Lo repetía en su camino a casa, cuando Yamaguchi estaba envuelto en su narración del día. Lo repetía cuando se separaban.

Lo repitió cuando, en medio de la práctica, sintió la urgencia de vomitar, y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Lo repitió cuando un entrenador preocupado y un capitán escéptico escucharon su excusa de _"Indigestión, seguramente"_. Lo repitió al sentir la mirada de Yachi seguirlo hasta que salió del gimnasio.

 _"_ _No puedo preocupar a Yamaguchi"_ , se dijo a sí mismo, arrodillado frente a la taza del inodoro, en el baño del gimnasio. _"No puedo preocupar a Yamaguchi"_ , repitió mientras intentaba tragarse las flores.

* * *

—¡Muy bien todos, vamos a practicar recepciones! _¡Yamaguchi_ , quítate esos brazaletes antes que te lastimes!

—¡Sí, señor!

Kei volvió del baño cinco minutos después. Ennoshita se acercó para confirmar si todo estaba en orden o si su _indigestión_ le impedía seguir practicando. Kei observó el reloj. Seguramente podría aguantar treinta minutos.

—Sabes Tsukishima, quizás creas que soy estúpido —Ennoshita le habló, y Kei definitivamente no tenía el estómago para un sermón en ese momento—, pero aunque no lo creas, tengo _algo_ de cerebro y soy capaz de comprender problemas.

—Eso no lo dudo, Ennoshita —respondió Kei de forma _algo_ sincera.

—Por eso quiero que sepas que cualquier problema que tengas, puedes consultarlo conmigo —Kei frució el ceño. Ennoshita prosiguió—. Después de todo, un buen capitán siempre cuida de sus compañeros.

—Lo lamento Ennoshita, no era mi intención preocuparte — _No puedes preocuparlo, no puedes preocupar a nadie, no puedes preocupar a Yamaguchi_ —. Solo es una indigestión, no afectará el curso del entrenamiento.

—Me preocupas tú, Tsukishima, no el entrenamiento.

— _No hay nada de qué preocuparse_ , Ennoshita.

Kei Tsukishima era sarcástico. Era frío, distante, grosero y no trataba a la gente con respeto si no le parecía que lo merecían. Kei Tsukishima era mentiroso y arrogante. En general, un bastardo, y una muy mala persona.

Una parte de sí mismo no quería aceptar que Ennoshita se preocupaba por él. Maldición, una buena parte de sí mismo no aceptaba que el equipo entero llegaba a preocuparse por él –más que nada porque no entendía _cómo_ podían hacerlo–.

Entonces, pensaría en Yamaguchi.

Para Yamaguchi, él no era _Kei Tsukishima_ , el bastardo frío y arrogante. Para Yamaguchi, él era _Tsukki_ , su mejor amigo de infancia, adorador de dinosaurios, secretamente obsesionado con el vóleibol y maestro del humor ácido.

A Kei le parecía más sencillo que la gente se preocupara por _Tsukki_ , pero no comprendía cómo alguien podría preocuparse por _Kei Tsukishima._

 _Yamaguchi se preocupa por ambos,_ pensaría Kei, al voltear a ver a su amigo guardar el manojo de brazaletes que sus amigos le habían regalado hacía apenas unas horas, dejando sus muñecas desnudas.

A excepción de un simple y delgado brazalete de color verde y amarillo.

Kei se llevó ambas manos a su boca y tosió fuertemente, ganándose miradas preocupadas de todo el equipo. _No preocupes a nadie_ , recordó. Sonrió despreocupado, _"¿No hay mucho polvo por aquí últimamente?"_ , dijo antes que el resto del equipo asintiera levemente mencionando cómo tendrían que limpiar mejor para que nadie se enfermara.

No necesitó ver sus manos para saber que se encontraría allí pétalos, peleando por escapar al no haberlos vomitado. Tampoco se sobresaltó al desecharlos disimuladamente, y notar pequeñas manchas de sangre en sus palmas.

Kei solamente repitió su mantra, y se dispuso a actuar como el _Kei Tsukishima_ que todo el mundo conocía y apenas soportaba, mientras el _Tsukki_ que solo Yamaguchi podía ver se retorcía y moría lentamente con cada día.

* * *

—Muy bien, dime qué diablos ocurre —Yamaguchi lo acorraló contra una de las paredes del club.

El resto del equipo se había marchado, confiándoles las llaves de la habitación del club. _"Aquí están las llaves, Yamaguchi, espero que encuentres tus brazaletes"_. Kei le había preguntado a Yamaguchi en voz baja si no había guardado sus brazaletes en su bolso, abajo, _en el gimnasio_ , pero el muchacho solo asintió y les agradeció por confiarle las llaves. Ennoshita y Yamaguchi intercambiaron una mirada, y en ese momento Kei supo que estaba en medio de un complot entre su mejor amigo y el capitán, y estaba _muy, muy jodido._

 _Seguramente_ , pensó, _Yamaguchi decidió buscar ayuda con los senpais al ver que yo no le quería contar lo que pasaba._

Al menos eso explicaría el sermón espontáneo de _Tarantino_ un poco más temprano.

Se encontró rogando que Ennoshita no compartiera su preocupación con el co-capitán Narita, o con el entrenador y el consejero, porque si alguien más comenzaba a notar que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, _Kei_ _iba a gritar._

—No sé de qué hablas, Yamaguchi —intentó evadir Kei, con una sonrisa calmada. Intentó.

—No vengas con tu mierda ahora, Tsukki, sabes bien de qué hablo —ah... la temida ira de Tadashi Yamaguchi se había hecho presente.

—Si es por la tos de hace rato, creo que es por el polvo ¿sabes? Siento que Ennoshita no debería dejar que Tanaka y Nishinoya nos vigilen mientras limpiamos–

— _¡YA BASTA!_

Había días donde Kei tomaría en serio los regaños de Yamaguchi. Había días donde Kei _necesitaba_ los regaños de su mejor amigo. Había días, como ese día, donde Yamaguchi forzaría a _Kei Tsukishima_ a cerrar la boca, para que _Tsukki_ pudiera hablar por una vez.

Había días, donde Yamaguchi tenía que apelar a sus sentimientos para hacerlo entrar en razón.

 _Pero ese día, Kei Tsukishima simplemente no podía aceptarlo._

—Yamaguchi, te estás preocupando por nada, te lo digo en serio —dijo, con la misma sonrisa despreocupada.

—¡No me digas que me preocupo por nada, _me preocupo por ti_! —Yamaguchi no estaba ni ligeramente tranquilo luego de su respuesta. _No lo estaba convenciendo_. ¿Hacía cuánto que Yamaguchi podía ver a través de todas sus mentiras?

—Solo es una mala gripa, Yamaguchi —alcanzando su bolsa, Kei sacó un récipe médico que sabía tenía que haber llevado más temprano a la enfermería de la escuela. Pero había estado ocupado _vomitando flores_ —. ¿Ves?

—... ¿Entonces solo es una gripe? —Yamaguchi alternó su mirada entre Kei y el récipe médico, sin convencerse.

—Nada más serio — _mentirasmentirasmentirasmentirasmentirasmentirasmentiras…_

— _¡Tsukki!_ —Yamaguchi le sonrió nuevamente, dándole uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes. Kei casi se permite sonreír. Había extrañado _tanto_ los abrazos de Yamaguchi...— ¿Entonces solo es eso? ¿Una gripe? _¡Tsukki, que descuidado!_

—Te dije que todo estaba bien, Yamaguchi ¿por qué habría de mentirte? —Kei se encontró a sí mismo correspondiendo al abrazo de Yamaguchi.

No era que Kei jamás correspondiera a los abrazos de Yamaguchi, porque sí que lo hacía. Tan solo que lo reservaba para cuando estaban solos, o cuando Yamaguchi estaba muy triste; de otra forma, Kei solo le daba palmadas algo extrañas en la espalda, tratando de no incomodarse por el afecto físico prolongado.

Aquella vez, era Kei quien había extrañado tanto los abrazos de Yamaguchi, que le provocaba dolor físico. Y no quería soltarlo.

—¿Extrañabas mis abrazos, Tsukki? —Preguntó Yamaguchi contra su pecho, unos segundos después.

—Quién sabe —respondió sin apartarse.

—¿Quieres que te abrace así de nuevo, aún si estamos en público? —Intentó nuevamente su mejor amigo.

—No me molestaría — _es, literalmente, lo que más quisiera en el mundo._ Pero Kei no lo diría en voz alta.

—¿Y frente a mis amigos?

—No me importa — _sobre todo frente a tus amigos, Yamaguchi._

—¡Está bien, Tsukki! ¡No dejaré que vuelvas a extrañar mis abrazos!

Y Kei sonrió nuevamente. Con todo y haber vomitado flores, supuso que si recibía abrazos de Yamaguchi y podía corresponderlos sin que el muchacho comenzara a hacer muchas preguntas, y además había conseguido que dejara de preocuparse demasiado por él, entonces aquel día no era tan catastrófico como había pronosticado.

 _No,_ pensó, _porque mientras Yamaguchi esté a mi lado, ningún día es tan catastrófico._

 _Sin importar cuántas flores crezcan en mi pecho, ni cuantas veces las escupa, no hay tal cosa como un día malo que Yamaguchi no pueda mejorar._

* * *

 _Razón número cuatro por la cual Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser amigo de Kei Tsukishima,_ anotó Kei mentalmente, prácticamente enterrando su rostro dentro de la taza del inodoro en su baño, obligándose a vomitar las flores que más temprano había tragado. _Soy, un mentiroso desgraciado._

* * *

La noche anterior al campamento de entrenamiento, Kei la dedicó a estudiar el comportamiento de su propia enfermedad. Había leído en el _no-siempre-confiable_ Internet, que los casos de Hanahaki eran muy diferentes entre sí, y Kei no podía esperar menos de una enfermedad sin pies ni cabeza.

Había personas que escupían _dandelios amarillos_ , _rosas rojas y rosadas_ , _pétalos de margarita_ e incluso _baby blues_. Hasta ahora no había encontrado un caso creíble de _nomeolvides_ , así que supuso que, por el bien de _la ciencia_ , tendría que investigarla por cuenta propia.

Descubrió en primer lugar que, si pensaba demasiado en Yamaguchi abandonándolo, _u olvidándolo_ , las flores eran tan numerosas que se escapaban de su boca sin siquiera estornudarlas, además de que le hacían sentir ligeramente mareado, y con un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Aprendió que, la urgencia por vomitarlas, como el vómito real, puede ser _pospuesta_ , pero eso solo aumenta la velocidad con la cual las flores se multiplican, pues por alguna razón que no podía entender, _según internet_ , cada pétalo que se quedaba en los pulmones, se transformaba en otro brote pequeño, y con la poca información certificada de la enfermedad, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

También descubrió que podía forzar la salida de las flores, si se forzaba a vomitar. El problema con esa técnica es que Kei primero tenía que vaciar su estómago de comida, y luego las flores comenzaban a salir, generalmente marchitas por el ácido, y _muy_ cubiertas de sangre.

Pero, cuando las vomitó, sin importar qué situación dolorosa imaginara, las flores no hacían presencia en forma de toses incontrolables ni pétalos escapándose aleatoriamente de su boca.

Kei decidió que aquel era el mejor método de contención, así fuera a costa de su estómago. Sus pulmones ya estaban sufriendo ¿qué es uno o dos órganos más?

El resto de la noche la pasó anotando sus descubrimientos, limpiando el desastre oloroso que se había vuelto su baño, y preguntándose –no entre lágrimas, porque Kei sentía que ya había llorado _lo suficiente_ por culpa de esa _asquerosa enfermedad_ – si llegaría a graduarse de tercero con Yamaguchi.

Pensó que, para una enfermedad de desarrollo rápido, y que cubría sus pulmones a la velocidad de un cáncer fuera de control, esperar a vivir un año más era demasiado. Otros seis meses, _casi_ un milagro.

 _Sean cuales sean las deidades responsables de esta catástrofe_ , se encontró a sí mismo rezar _, si he de morir, al menos permitan que pase un último año nuevo con mi mejor amigo._

Según Kei, si una flor podía crecer en sus pulmones, _el cielo, el infierno o ambos_ podrían permitirse un milagro más.

* * *

El primer día del campamento de entrenamiento, Kei descubrió que su plan tenía una pequeña fuga.

Su capacidad pulmonar, reducida grandiosamente gracias a una flor mágica –Kei gruñó internamente, porque esa era una frase que _jamás_ creyó tener que decir–, no le permitía esforzarse al mismo nivel que siempre, o al menos no sin entrar en peligro de un paro respiratorio.

Yamaguchi no se tragaría jamás que de pronto había desarrollado asma, así que tendría que apegarse al cuento de la mala gripa.

—¿Qué es esto? —Nada más llegar al punto de encuentro con Yamaguchi, antes siquiera que el sol comenzara a salir, su amigo le entregó lo que parecía ser un _cubrebocas._

—¡Un _cubrebocas_ , Tsukki! —Respondió, _obviamente._ Kei no sabía qué esperaba. No, sí lo sabía, _una explicación._

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos a un campamento de entrenamiento, Tsukki, con otras cuatro escuelas, no podemos permitirnos que los contagies a todos con tu gripa ¿verdad? —Yamaguchi colocó ambas manos a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ah _, va en serio_ , quiere que lo use.

—Quizás si Kuroo y Bokuto siguieran aquí, trataría de contagiarlos a propósito — _y no bromeaba ni un poco._

—Eso solo desencadenaría una crisis biológica y lo sabes, Tsukki.

— _Cállate, Yamaguchi_ —Kei se colocó el cubrebocas sin pensarlo demasiado, y tratando de ignorar el gracioso diseño de dinosaurios y estrellitas que lo decoraba. ¿De dónde lo sacó? ¿Una clínica infantil?

 _—_ _¡Lo siento, Tsukki_!

* * *

Para Kei, el campamento de entrenamiento anual era divertido y fastidioso en partes iguales.

Divertido porque, bueno, el vóleibol le parecía divertido _–a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos por ocultarlo–_ , ver a Hinata y Kageyama discutir por tonterías era divertido, ver a los nuevos de primer año sorprenderse con los remates de Yamamoto y las colocaciones de Akaashi, y el infame ataque rápido de Hinata y Kageyama siendo bloqueado por Nekoma, _definitivamente sería divertido._

 _Aunque,_ se encontró pensando, _habría sido magnífico que vieran el increíblemente odioso ataque a destiempo de Kuroo y Kozume, y los saques de as de Bokuto._

Pero cansarse más allá de sus límites físicos no le parecía tan divertido, aunque lo soportaba –más que nada para no tener que escuchar a Yamaguchi enojado como el año pasado, _de nuevo_ –. Y, socializar con otros equipos tampoco le parecía divertido. De hecho, era lo que menos le gustaba.

Quizás podía soportar a Kozume y Akaashi. _Quizás._

El viaje hasta el punto de concentración, era sin dudas la parte favorita de Kei. De noche, con la compañía de su música y Yamaguchi, en sagrado silencio. Bueno, _casi_ , sagrado silencio, si no contaba los ronquidos de sus compañeros.

 _Al menos este año no están Sawamura y Azumane_ , pensó Kei, _porque esos dos roncaban tan fuerte que no sé cómo no se despertaban a sí mismos._

A Kei le gustaba compartir asiento con Yamaguchi en los viajes desde que era pequeño. Yamaguchi dormía profundamente, sin moverse demasiado y abrazando su bolso por falta de almohada. Yamaguchi siempre ocupaba el puesto en el pasillo, porque se mareaba si veía la calle en movimiento durante mucho rato. Yamaguchi dormiría con la cabeza inclinada en alguna posición rara, y Kei tendría que acomodarlo mejor para que no sufriera con un dolor de cuello más tarde. A veces hablaba en sueños, y Kei jugaba a descubrir de qué se trataban. A veces se movía y comenzaba a babear sobre su hombro, y Kei lo dejaría porque _Yamaguchi_. A veces se quedarían despiertos, viendo videos en el celular de Kei y compartiendo un par de auriculares, o jugando en sus consolas hasta que el sueño los venciera.

A veces, si Yamaguchi tenía demasiado sueño, se acurrucaría y colocaría su cabeza sobre su regazo, y seguiría durmiendo. A veces, si Kei estaba igual de cansado, jugaría con el mechón salvaje de Yamaguchi.

Aquella madrugada, Kei se sentía exhausto física, mental y emocionalmente. Los intentos de conversación de Yamaguchi acabaron con ambos bostezando. Sabía que su amigo no era madrugador, y Kei por su cuenta se sentía tan agotado que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido sacar el café de su bolso.

Ambos se sentaron, y Yamaguchi rápidamente colocó su cabeza contra el brazo de Kei, acomodándose lo mejor posible para dormir las siguientes horas de camino.

— _Tsukki_ —bostezó Yamaguchi, pocos minutos después de iniciado el viaje.

—¿Sí, Yamaguchi? —Murmuró Kei, más allá que acá.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Aquella pregunta consiguió despertarlo, aunque no del todo.

—Estoy bien, Yamaguchi —repitió en voz baja.

—Me alegro —Yamaguchi bostezó de nuevo, demasiado dormido para cubrirse la boca—. Me había preocupado, pero si Tsukki dice que es solo una gripe, entonces yo le creo.

—¿En serio? —Kei lo miró de reojo. No podía ver mucho desde ese ángulo, pero sabía que Yamaguchi seguía con los ojos cerrados, y se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento

—No me mentirías si fuera algo grave —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _Debería_ ser lo más obvio del mundo. Kei debería poder ser honesto con Yamaguchi, siempre había podido ser honesto con Yamaguchi.

—Por supuesto que no.

Antes se había preguntado si el Hanahaki no cambiaría la forma en la que pensaba y actuaba. Al menos, ahora sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa, pero sinceramente no estaba seguro de si la enfermedad tenía _toda_ la culpa.

 _No tendría que mentir sobre una flor en mis pulmones, si la flor no existiera_ , intentó razonar Kei. Sin embargo, aún sin flor, seguía estando perdidamente enamorado, intentando negarlo con todas sus fuerzas y mintiéndole a Yamaguchi al respecto.

 _La enfermedad Hanahaki,_ pensó Kei, _es comparable a una borrachera, quizás_. No crea del aire una nueva personalidad, solo saca a la luz la parte que intentas ocultar con desesperación.

Así que ¿cuánto tiempo realmente llevaba enamorado de Yamaguchi, y negándolo inconscientemente?

* * *

 **Nuevo horario de actualizaciones: _Todos los lunes._**

* * *

 **¡Atención, requiero un beta reader con experiencia!** **Preferiblemente que esté actualizado (o actualizada) con el manga. Mi beta reader (** ** _-callout to Fresas Agrias, my platonic wife-_ ) se encuentra indispuesta.**

(っ◕‿◕)っ Gracias por los reviews y los votos (◡‿◡✿)


	6. Interludio 2

**_Interludio 2:_ ¿Qué tienen en común las estrellas, un gato y el sol?**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers del manga. Vómito –mencionado. No explícito–**

* * *

Tadashi disfrutaba el campamento de entrenamiento casi tanto como cualquier miembro normal del equipo. Con _normal_ , excluía totalmente a Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka y Nishinoya, quienes parecían _vibrar_ de la emoción una vez se bajaron del autobús.

Aquel año el campamento sería en la preparatoria Nekoma, y el equipo de los gatos ya estaba en la entrada, listos para recibirlos.

No se sorprendió nada cuando Hinata _literalmente saltó hacia Kozume e Inouka_ , cuando Tanaka se reunió con Yamamoto, ni cuando Nishinoya comenzó a buscar a _Yuuki Shibayama_ , el líbero de segundo año. Tampoco se sorprendió al ver que _Lev Haiba_ había crecido _todavía más_ , haciendo que incluso _Tsukki_ en sus 1,94m de gloria luciera algo pequeño a su lado. Le pareció de lo más natural que los miembros de primer año de cada equipo estuvieran impresionados con el legendario equipo contrario.

Tadashi, como sea, se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar un suspiro venir de su derecha.

—Si alguien el año pasado me hubiera dicho que llegaría a echar de menos a _Kuroo_ , me habría reído _muy_ _fuertemente_ en sus caras —lo escuchó decir, mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

—Tsukki ¿la gripe te llegó a la cabeza? —Preguntó Tadashi, entre risitas.

—Supongo que de alguna forma, esperaba poder enfrentarme contra él de nuevo... siendo bloqueadores centrales y eso...

—¡Tsukki estás siendo nostálgico!

— _¡Cállate, Yamaguchi!_ —Su mejor amigo podría estar usando un cubrebocas, pero Tadashi, quien se consideraba el _único_ especialista en el _arte_ de leer las expresiones de _Kei Tsukishima_ , reconocía el imperdible destello de vergüenza que surgía cada vez que Tadashi le recordaba que, en efecto, tenía _sentimientos._

—¡Lo siento, Tsukki! —Y, sinceramente, no recordaba la última vez que realmente había lamentado algo respecto a Tsukki.

Bueno, quizás solo _una_ cosa. Quizás, solo _quizás_ , lamentaba profundamente ese momento de locura que tuvo, aquel mediodía a inicios de abril, tras la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo. Quizás, y _solo quizás_ , no se arrepentía de los segundos en los cuales sus labios se juntaron... Pero en los momentos que siguieron, donde _Tsukki_ se puso de pie, y _corrió lejos_.

Tadashi aún no tenía claro si lo que había visto habían sido lágrimas. Y, si era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía si _quería_ tenerlo claro en algún momento.

 _Eso sin embargo, no cancelaba en absoluto la irrefutable verdad, y es que Tadashi se arrepentía de no haberlo seguido._

Desde ese día, no había tenido el valor de hablar al respecto. Ni sobre por qué lo abrazó estando dormido. Ni por qué estuvo mirándolo durante tanto tiempo. Simplemente no podía pensar en las posibilidades, en su significado, en _qué_ acabaría, _cómo_ reaccionaría...

Tadashi no quería, ni por un segundo, malinterpretar cualquier cosa que pasara por la mente de _Tsukki_ , por algo que no fuera su amistad.

Llevaba años a su lado, y esperaba _–_ _quería –_ que fueran muchos años más. Desde primer año –porque a Tsukki le gustaba planear las cosas con _mucha_ anticipación, como el amante del orden y las decisiones sensatas que era–, habían planeado ir a la misma universidad.

Recordaba esa conversación. Recordaba que le había dicho algo entre las líneas de _"¿Por qué te preocupas por eso ahora, Tsukki? ¡Aún no hemos entrado a primero de preparatoria!_ ", y su respuesta había sido un rotundo " _Dejar las decisiones importantes para último momento, es muy estúpido, y es patético, Yamaguchi_ ".

Entonces Tadashi le había dicho en bromas, que iría a la misma universidad que él. Y, sin dudar un parpadeo, Tsukki le respondió que ambos tendrían que esforzarse un poco más con sus calificaciones, porque ir a una mala universidad _juntos_ , no sería divertido.

No un " _No dejes que otros decidan por ti, Yamaguchi_ ", y mucho menos un –eternamente temido– " _No estaremos juntos toda la vida, Yamaguchi_ ".

 _Esforcémonos un poco más, para que podamos seguir juntos._

Y Tadashi lo haría. Se esforzaría, para acompañar a su _–alto, extraño, socialmente inadaptado, gruñón, sarcástico, adorador de dinosaurios–_ mejor amigo.

Por eso se había vuelto tan bueno en comprenderlo, en escuchar lo que decía y lo que no, en sacar toda la información posible de su expresión glaciar y sus palabras duras.

Porque Tadashi, no quería cometer el mismo error otra vez. No pensaría nuevamente, que él seguía a Tsukki y Tsukki lo dejaba.

 _Nadie está siguiendo a nadie aquí_ , pensó Tadashi, con una sonrisa pensativa plasmada en su rostro. _Nosotros, somos astros independientes, gravitando sobre nosotros, entre otros, y haciéndonos compañía._

Entonces lo miró, a Tsukki, a la _luna_. Y, sus miradas se encontraron por fracciones de segundo, antes que el segundo apartara la mirada velozmente, y fingiera que no lo había estado _mirando_ _fijamente_.

—¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó _Tsukki_ , colocándose nuevamente su máscara de _Kei Tsukishima_ , como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—En _la luna_ y _las estrellas_ —respondió Tadashi con toda la simpleza del mundo.

—Los sistemas planetarios contienen una o más estrellas en su centro —Tadashi observó a Tsukki. Tsukki, esta vez no se molestó en desviar su mirada—, y, astros, _lunas_ , a su alrededor.

—¿Y qué hay de los _cuerpos errantes_ , eh?

—Van solos... hasta encontrar una estrella.

Somos _independientes._ Como _cuerpos errantes_ , que necesitan caer dentro de la órbita de otros cuerpos, para dejar de vagar por la inmensidad de la galaxia, hasta perderse en los límites no conocidos.

Y, de alguna forma, toda esa conversación, y ese pensamiento, junto con las conversaciones sobre conspiraciones, bandas alrededor del mundo, apodos totalmente ridículos, un chiste del McDonalds _–que Tsukki aún no encontraba gracioso–_ , constelaciones y dinosaurios, todo se relacionaba y formaba parte de su sistema, y todo aquello tenía total sentido para Tadashi Yamaguchi y Kei Tsukishima.

* * *

—¡Kenma, haz colocaciones para mí! —La voz de Hinata, clara como el día, se hizo oír nada más finalizar el último partido de práctica.

—Dame un respiro, Shouyou... —seguida bien de cerca, por la queja, o _súplica_ , de Kenma Kozume.

—¡Y luego practiquemos bloqueos! ¡Yamaguchi! ¿Crees que Yamamoto y Tanaka quieran practicar con nosotros? ¿Inouka está libre? _¡Oi, Inouka!_ —Hinata se acercó prácticamente saltando hasta el bloqueador de segundo año, y el aludido se acercó corriendo de igual forma, y Tadashi _casi_ podía ver colas meneándose de lo contentos que estaban ambos.

Tadashi no podía evitar más que sentirse alegre alrededor del exceso de energía que desbordaba Hinata. El año anterior, el campamento de verano había estado cubierto por una capa de tensión entre Hinata y Kageyama, y mucha –mucha– frustración por no poder ganar tantos partidos como habrían querido.

Recordaba que, para aquellas fechas, aún no controlaba ni medio bien el saque flotante, y ahora no hacía más que mejorarlo, y practicar también el saque de remate. Recordaba que el año anterior, Tadashi no tenía ni la mitad de confianza en sí mismo que tenía actualmente.

Y actualmente Tadashi no se consideraba la persona con más confianza sobre la faz de la tierra –ni siquiera dentro de ese gimnasio, no con Nishinoya dentro del mismo–, sabía que había recorrido un largo camino, y aunque no estaba ni cerca de ser como quería, estaba dispuesto a ser feliz por la parte que ya tenía y aferrarse a ello.

 _«¡Aún si las cosas solo te salen medio bien, aférrate a esa mitad que sí te gusta, y no dejes que el sentimiento se escape!»_

Tadashi tomó el consejo – _sabio_ consejo– de Tanaka de corazón desde entonces.

 _También,_ pensó Tadashi _, entra en consideración que estoy practicando mucho más que antes, así que tengo mejores resultados._ Y si quería seguir mejorando, tenía que seguir practicando, y si de adictos se trataba, Yamaguchi estaba en un punto de concentración de los de su clase.

—Hoy sí que tienes energía, Hinata —dijo Tadashi, limpiando el sudor en su rostro con una toalla. Estaba _muertísimo_. Sabía que las prácticas extra con Hinata eran intensas, pero de alguna forma, desde los últimos meses, aceptar una práctica extra con Hinata resultaba en una sentencia firmada y sellada a la muerte total de toda energía que tuvieras para ese día y los siguientes.

Tadashi a veces se preguntaba si Hinata eventualmente saltaría tan alto, que comenzaría a volar, y se mantendría en el aire mediante _fuerza de voluntad._

 _Si eso llegara a pasar, entonces Kageyama también comenzaría a volar por instinto, y ambos comenzarían a competir hasta escapar de la órbita terrestre_ , pensó el muy cansado, y a esas alturas de la noche, _nada coherente_ , Tadashi Yamaguchi.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Este campamento es la oportunidad que tengo para practicar contra equipos élite sin descanso! _¡Estoy que salto por las paredes!_ —Respondió el pelirrojo _–¿pelinaranja? ¿Hinata entraba dentro del espectro pelirrojo aunque su cabello fuera casi naranja fluorescente? ¿Ese color era al menos natural?–_ , y Tadashi se preguntó si era posible que una persona emanase _luz_ de forma natural.

—Y ya lo hiciste, _dos veces_ , para recuperar un balón —intervino Kozume, quien por su apariencia, bien podría estar viendo a su deidad de preferencia a punto de llevarse su alma al paraíso, o experimentando un _nirvana_ antes de la muerte.

—¡Es verdad, eso fue genial! —Esa vez intervino Inouka, quien si bien no tenía la misma cantidad de energía que Hinata, estaba peligrosamente _cerca_ , y esa cercanía preocupaba a Kozume –quien no estaba ni un poco preparado para tener a su propio _Hinata_ en Nekoma. Aparentemente, Lev ya hacía su número.

—En realidad fueron tres veces, pero esa tercera solo trataba de competir contra Kageyama, de nuevo —corrigió Tadashi, cansado de solo recordar ese salto absurdo.

—¡Un set más! —Demandó Hinata, posicionándose para realizar un saque.

— _¡NO!_

— _¡PIEDAD!_

Increíblemente las voces al rescate, fueron las de Yamamoto y Tanaka, quienes se encontraban tirados –literalmente, _tirados, con la cara plantada contra el suelo_ , y manchando todo a su alrededor con sudor– y sin una gota de energía restante en sus cuerpos. Kozume estaba tan cansado que parecía estar a punto de alcanzar otro nivel espiritual. Tadashi se preguntaba si la exposición prolongada a _Hinata_ estaba aumentando su nivel de resistencia, o si solo estaba tan cansado que su cerebro se negaba a conectar los nervios requeridos para manifestar dicho cansancio.

Nishinoya e Inouka eran, aparentemente, los únicos con la energía suficiente para un último set.

—¡Un set más _, Shouyou_! —Exclamó Nishinoya, quien también parecía estar desbordando energía, a pesar de haber pasado _toda la mañana_ practicando. Tadashi apostaba que, si se lo pedía, haría un salto acrobático sobre el muro igual a los de Hinata. La voz de la prudencia en la parte de atrás de su cabeza le advirtió que si hacía eso, empezarían a competir y no llegaría al final de nada de eso. Tadashi siempre escucha las ideas _–aburridas, pero sensatas–_ de la voz de la prudencia.

—Disculpen, pero ya estoy agotado, me voy a retirar —Yamaguchi realizó una inclinación ante sus compañeros, y mientras los jugadores en pie protestaron audiblemente, los casi-cadáveres en el suelo le agradecieron el voto a su favor –aunque Kozume probablemente lo hizo mentalmente, incapaz de formular otra palabra. Tadashi se preguntó si se había quedado dormido justo allí. _O si se había muerto._

—Oh, con solo tres jugadores no podemos hacer mucho... ¡Bueno, supongo que por hoy está bien! —Con las _–milagrosas–_ palabras de Nishinoya, Tanaka y Yamamoto volvieron a ponerse de pie, con las piernas algo temblorinas, y en un increíble esfuerzo conjunto, ambos llevaron a Kozume a que se diera un baño. Tadashi intentó ayudar, pero por las miradas y negativas rotundas que recibió, sospechó que debía lucir mucho peor que ellos.

Ah, Tsukki lo iba a regañar por excederse en el entrenamiento _de_ _nuevo_.

—¡Tadashi, _atrapa_! —Nishinoya le lanzó una botella llena de bebida energética, y a pesar de estar al borde del colapso, Tadashi la atrapó limpiamente, para proceder a beber copiosamente de la misma— ¡Buen chico!

—... ¿Qué no es eso lo que se le dice a las mascotas, Nishinoya?

Tadashi Yamaguchi estaba, oficialmente, demasiado cansado para importarle.

* * *

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que seguirle el paso a esos monstruos es una mala idea, eh, Yamaguchi? —Tadashi creía saber, _más o menos_ , lo que le esperaba al terminar la práctica extra _–más bien doble–_ con Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka.

—¡Cuida tu boca, Kei! —Escuchó decir a Nishinoya.

No se había esperado _nada_ de eso.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, Tsuk- _¡Ay!_ — _Tadashi en serio que no se había esperado nada de eso._

—No, silencio, todos tus músculos están tan tensos que no sé cómo lograste ducharte ¡No se cómo siquiera saliste del gimnasio! —la voz de Tsukki sonaba algo amortiguada contra el cubrebocas que Tadashi le había regalado, pero aún así podía escuchar el raro, elusivo e inconfundible tinte de preocupación.

—No tienes que dormirte más tarde por darme un masaje, Tsukki —Tadashi simplemente _no podía creerlo._

Apenas había llegado para cenar, solo para darse cuenta que Tsukki lo estaba esperando con una bandeja de comida a su lado. Él mismo ya había terminado de comer –dejando las sobras usuales por las que luego Tadashi lo regañaba como, _todo el tiempo_ –, y estaba esperando que los baños se desocuparan para darse una ducha.

Tadashi le habló por lo que parecieron horas, y Tsukki le escuchó con una sonrisa en sus ojos. Lo habían excusado de la práctica un poco más temprano que el resto por estar enfermo, y había estado ayudando a las mánagers con la lavandería y a colocar las colchas para esa noche. Entonces fueron a ducharse, y fue cuando Tadashi finalmente se dio cuenta del terrible dolor en sus músculos.

Al salir del baño y casi caerse por el dolor, Tsukki tuvo que ayudarlo a vestirse, mientras Hinata y Nishinoya se disculpaban una y otra vez por haberse excedido, y Tanaka, quien aún estaba estirándose, le dijo que lo tomara con calma y que estirase bien los músculos para que no acabara lastimado, seguido de un elocuente " _¡después de todo, necesitamos tus saques para la victoria, Yamaguchi!... ¿¡Qué mirada es esa, Tsukishima?! ¿¡Quieres pelear?!"_

Así fue como Tadashi acabó recostado en su respectiva colcha, mientras el resto del equipo seguía preparándose para dormir, recibiendo un masaje/regaño de Tsukki.

—No seas así con Yamaguchi, _Stinkyshima_ , nosotros nos emocionamos un poco —intervino Hinata, quien recién regresaba de chequear si Kozume seguía con vida.

—A estas alturas deberías saber que _el Rey_ es el único idiota que puede hacerte todos los pases que quieras, Hinata —Tadashi escondía una sonrisa contra la almohada, mientras escuchaba a Tsukki perder la compostura segundo tras _segundo_ —. No puedo creer que arrastrasen a Yamaguchi a su locura, ustedes... _¡absolutos imbéciles!_

—¡Muy bien, ahora sí has puesto la torta, Tsukishima! —Tadashi no podía verlo desde ese ángulo, pero sabía que Nishinoya estaba _a punto_ de saltarle encima.

Tadashi no pudo sino reír mientras Ennoshita trataba de apartar a Nishinoya de Tsukki –no sin esfuerzo–, y Narita prácticamente arrastraba a Kageyama a la habitación después de haberlo encontrado tratando de escaparse con un balón de vóley hacia el patio de la preparatoria... _de nuevo_. Tadashi se preguntaba si la mirada decepcionada de Hinata estaba conectada con el suceso. Posiblemente sí, pero su cerebro se encontraba en el mismo sitio que la energía de Kozume: _muy lejos de su alcance._

Y siguió riendo, aún cuando los jugadores de primer año regresaron de las duchas para toparse con semejante situación, y veía la evidente pregunta manifestarse en sus rostros, incapaz de transformarse en oraciones compuestas por la irritación que desprendía Tsukki, quien aún estaba regañando a Hinata –y ahora también a Kageyama, aparentemente por " _No mantener a Hinata lo suficientemente ocupado, que tiene que buscar a otros jugadores que cubran sus demandas_ "–.

Para Tadashi, su amistad con Tsukki era así de justa. Él lo ayudaría a socializar, a hacer amigos, le daría el empujón de voluntad necesario para continuar en algunas actividades, iniciaría las conversaciones y lo regañaría por no terminar de comer o por beber café a las ocho de la noche. Y Tsukki lo cuidaría –muy, _muy_ al estilo de _Kei Tsukishima_ –, lo ayudaría con las tareas aún si él mismo estuviera muy ocupado, bajaría el ritmo al caminar y compartiría sus auriculares, compraría dos raciones de pastel en lugar de una y le regalaría la otra, le daría sus papas fritas en cualquier orden de comida que las incluyera, se aseguraría de que no durmiera en una posición rara y se mantendría despierto con él en la madrugada luego de ver una película de terror especialmente aterradora.

Tadashi no esperaba que Tsukki iniciara conversaciones, ni que dijera las cosas en lugar de demostrarlas. Lo conocía desde hacía _años_. Sabía que en su relación, él era el altoparlante y Tsukki el corrector que a veces lo interrumpía. Sabía que, para Tsukki, era más fácil comprarle papas fritas y compartir sus auriculares, aprenderse datos sobre el espacio para seguirle las conversaciones y acompañarlo a las convenciones de manga, que decir directamente _"me agradas, Yamaguchi"_.

Tadashi sabía que "Cállate, Yamaguchi" se podía traducir a infinidad de cosas. " _Lo tengo controlado, Yamaguchi_ ", " _no te preocupes, Yamaguchi_ " o " _tranquilízate, Yamaguchi_ ", y en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, las había aprendido todas.

Así que, Tadashi sabe que no tiene que hacer otra cosa más que reír y dejar que sus músculos se relajen bajo el masaje – _algo torpe, un poco rudo, pero aún cuidadoso y considerado, y sobre todas las cosas útil_ – de Tsukki, porque es justo así como ambos funcionan.

Y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

Excepto que, el mundo no siempre escucha las plegarias de Tadashi Yamaguchi, y más pronto que tarde, todo se desmorona sobre sus pies.

Ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera sabe por dónde iniciar.

Estaban en pleno masaje, y Tsukki había pasado de la parte superior de su cuerpo para empezar con sus piernas y _santo cielo_ , Tadashi no sabía que sus músculos estaban _tan_ tiesos.

Está casi seguro de que lloró un poco en algún punto, y los regaños de Tsukki hacían todo menos detenerse. _"¿Estás intentando imitar a Oikawa, Yamaguchi?"_ , _"Las rodilleras ortopédicas no te harán lucir más cool, Yamaguchi"_ y _"Una cosa es no querer perder contra Hinata y Kageyama y otra cosa es desgarrar tu tejido muscular por no saber dónde está tu maldito límite, Yamaguchi"_ , y también _"Me ganaré el puesto de mamá del equipo por tu culpa, Yamaguchi"_ , o al menos esos fueron los fragmentos que más resaltaron en su perorata en contra del exceso de entrenamiento –¿o contra el equipamiento deportivo ortopédico? Tadashi no lo sabía.

El resto del equipo seguía preparándose para dormir, y algunos ya estaban roncando tranquilamente –Nishinoya entre ellos, quien no paraba de demostrar su habilidad especial para dormir en contra del mundo–. Tadashi sabía que el masaje sería más placentero si no sintiera que sus piernas estaban por _despegarse_.

Entonces Tsukki realizó presión justo bajo sus gemelos, y se le escapó un pequeño quejido. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había sido escuchado, porque ese sonido _definitivamente_ fue _raro_.

—Esto puede que duela —lo escuchó decir.

—No creo que los masajes deban doler, Tsuk– _¡Ah!_ —Esta vez, Tadashi estaba seguro que el _quejido raro_ fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que al menos Tsukki lo escuchara. No estaba menos avergonzado por ello.

—No, tienes razón, _no deberían_ doler, el problema aquí son tus músculos tiesos.

—¿Será posible que después de 15 minutos aún sigas regañándom- _¡Aaahh!_ ¡Tsukki, lo haces a propósito! —Tadashi estaba _casi_ seguro de que ese _quejido raro_ , lentamente comenzaba a sonar como un _gemido_.

—Ya acabé ¿ves? —Tadashi sabía que Tsukki tenía esa sonrisa _sarcástica de mierda_ tatuada en el rostro.

Entonces Tadashi se volteó para enfrentarlo, porque eso último _definitivamente_ había sido a propósito, cuando inició.

Tsukki tosió una vez. _Leve_. Entonces tosió de nuevo y estuvo de pie a la velocidad de la luz, colocándose el cubrebocas. Tosió de nuevo y Tadashi estaba casi seguro de que esa _"leve gripa"_ estaba empeorando demasiado rápido.

—Baño —masculló, y Tadashi seguía en el suelo, con la mente aún nublada. Lo vio salir rápido. _Demasiado_ rápido. Aún a la distancia escuchaba el repentino ataque de toses.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba muy lentamente, demasiado para su gusto. Se sentía algo adormecido por los calmantes, pero sabía que tenía que moverse y buscar a Tsukki, aunque no llegaba a comprender _por qué._

Cuando llegó al baño, lo escuchó.

Y sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder, pero se mantuvo de pie, cerca de la puerta del cubículo en el que Tsukki se había encerrado para vomitar.

Recordaba haberle hablado. _"¿Está todo en orden?"_ se escuchó decir. La respuesta al otro lado fue otra fuerte arcada. _"¿Pido al entrenador y al profesor Takeda que llamen a tu mamá en la mañana, Tsukki?"_. Escuchó un leve _no_.

Sabe que, eventualmente, acabó sentado junto a la puerta del cubículo, esperando a que todo acabara. No sabe _cómo._

No sabía _por qué_ sentía tanta _angustia_. No sabía _por qué_ se sentía tan _ansioso_ , si se suponía que se trataba de una _simple gripe_. La gente normalmente vomita cuando tiene una gripe y esta empeora. Además, Tsukki solía ser algo sensible del estómago, y comer mucho no le sentaba bien si no descansaba.

 _Entonces por qué_ , se preguntó Tadashi, al escuchar cómo las arcadas retrocedían, y Tsukki tiraba de la palanca del inodoro por segunda vez, _por qué siento que algo anda mal._

 _Por qué siento que, Tsukki no me está contando algo importante._

* * *

El sueño cayó sobre todo el equipo. Todos, menos Tadashi Yamaguchi y Kei Tsukishima.

Tadashi tenía su colcha en la esquina más alejada de las puertas y ventanas, para evitar cualquier posible rayo de luz que pudiera interrumpir su sueño –porque, Tadashi odiaba muy pocas cosas, pero una de ellas era ser despertado antes de lo necesario–. Sin embargo, sospechaba que esa noche no podría dormir.

Podía ver a su amigo removerse nerviosamente en su colcha, tosiendo de vez en cuando. Tsukki tenía hábitos del sueño... curiosos, cuanto menos. Se quitaba la cobija con mucho calor, y luego se la colocaba nuevamente con _demasiado frío_. Los auriculares le daban dolor de cabeza, pero el silencio lo ponía todavía más _ansioso_. Dormir abrazado a una almohada le acalambraba los brazos, pero no hacerlo se sentía todavía _peor_. El tónico contra mosquitos tenía un olor repugnantemente fuerte, pero no usarlo lo transformaba en la cena de los malditos chupasangres voladores. Tadashi sabía lo ritualístico que llegaba a ser Tsukki con tal de poder dormir.

Así como sabía que en verano Tsukki tenía que aplicar dos capas de protector solar _factor 50_ sobre su muy pálida piel, y aún así ciertas partes de su cuerpo quedaban con parches rosados, cómo tenía que sacar los lentes oscuros magnéticos porque el aumento en sus lentes hacían del sol una verdadera tortura, y cómo más de una vez se había retrasado hasta diez minutos en un encuentro porque no podía elegir qué gorra colocarse.

Tadashi sentía que lo sabía todo sobre Tsukki. O la gran mayoría al menos. Sabía que, Tsukki le confiaba cosas que no le decía ni a sus padres, y sus padres –sobre todo la señora Tsukishima– muchas veces tenían que traerlo como "la caballería" cada vez que Tsukki se encerraba en su habitación y se negaba a salir, o a comer.

 _Así que ¿por qué?,_ se preguntó Tadashi, por enésima vez esa noche, _¿por qué no me puede decir qué le ocurre?_

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Tsukki? —Tadashi finalmente sentía cómo el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero no quería dormirse sin hacerle la pregunta del millón.

—Solo vomité, Yamaguchi —respondió Tsukki con fastidio evidente, aún cuando el cubrebocas amortiguaba tanto su voz.

—No puedes culparme por preocuparme, Tsukki.

—Ve a dormir, Yamaguchi.

Sin dudarlo por un segundo, Tadashi buscó entrelazar su mano junto a la de Tsukki. Últimamente hacía eso mucho más seguido, cuando su mejor amigo estaba inquieto, o muy nervioso. Era como si le dijera " _no estás solo, puedes contar conmigo_ ". Tsukki le regresó el apretón, y se quedó calmado en el colchón.

Ninguno soltó la mano del otro hasta la mañana.

* * *

— _¡Yamaguchi!_ ¡ _Kenma_ quiere hablarte! —Era definitivamente, _demasiado temprano en la mañana_ para que la voz de Hinata estuviera tan fuerte. De hecho, su voz _todavía_ estaba ronca y rasposa por el sueño ¿acaso no le _dolía_ andar gritando?

Tadashi había despertado _casi_ a las cuatro de la madrugada, por un repentino jalón de brazo. Solo para encontrarse que, de alguna incomprensible forma, _Tsukki_ , Kei Tsukishima, Kei _"Duermo moviéndome menos que una roca"_ Tsukishima, por una vez en la vida, era el que había hecho el papel de koala –o perezoso, o rémora, o cualquier otro animal que Tsukki hubiera utilizado para poner nombre a su _mala costumbre_ de _abrazar_ cualquier objeto _medianamente blandito_ que se encontrara– en lugar de Tadashi. Y a Tadashi no le habría molestado si _no lo hubiera despertado en el proceso._

Aún así, no molestó a Tsukki. Por una vez, lucía tranquilo –así fuera a costa de su _preciado_ sueño–.

Eso, no evitó que en la mañana, el del _ceño fruncido permanente_ fuera Tadashi, y el de buen humor y _sonrisas –así fueran pequeñas, muy pequeñas–_ , fuera _Tsukki_.

Aparentemente todo el equipo había perdido la cabeza ante la revelación, y los habían evitado un poco durante el desayuno. " _Todos"_ , como usualmente pasaba, excluía a _Hinata y su aura de alegría y felicidad_ , que esa mañana estaba dejándolo _ciego_.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Kozume? —Aún con mucho sueño, y un ceño fruncido que no desaparecería hasta que comiera las papas fritas guardadas en su mochila, Tadashi se detuvo a preocuparse por el estado vital de Kozume, quien la noche anterior había lucido como si estuviera a las puertas de la muerte.

—Llámame _Kenma_ —respondió casi instintivamente el colocador rubio—. Sí, estoy mejor, gracias por tu preocupación Tadashi.

—Eh... no es problema... _Kenma_ —quizás fuera _efecto secundario_ de haberse relacionado tantos años con Tsukki, pero a Tadashi se le hacía tan extraño llamar a las personas por su nombre de pila y no su apellido...

—¡Entonces a mí me puedes llamar _Shouyou_ , Tadashi!

Para Tadashi, la relación entre Hinata y Kozu– entre _Shouyou_ y _Kenma_ , era lo más cercano que conocía al " _Un introvertido no hace amigos, es adoptado por otros extrovertidos"_.

¿Tadashi estaba siendo adoptado por _Shouyou_? ¿O estaba siendo reclutado para la adopción masiva de Kenma como su amigo introvertido?

¿Por qué su cerebro se negaba a ser coherente, temprano en la mañana?

— _Sho_ , no es por esto que quería hablar con Tadashi —Tadashi sonrió internamente, porque, en serio, _¿Sho?_

—Ah sí, Tadashi, Kenma está preocupado por _Lazyshima_ —los apodos de Shouyou no hacían más que empeorar con el tiempo. Sabía que Tsukki debía llevar alguna lista de la evolución de los apodos de Shouyou. Tadashi, tenía un archivo.

—Tsukki tiene una mala gripa, Kenma —explicó Tadashi, decidiendo ignorar olímpicamente el hecho de que Kenma hubiera prestado atención a Tsukki el tiempo suficiente para deducir que algo andaba mal.

—¿Eso es lo que él te ha dicho? —Preguntó Kenma, en su tono bajo e inexpresivo, aparentemente usual.

—Como su _mejor amigo_ , creo que lo he vigilado bastante bien —Tadashi no sabía por qué de pronto le molestaba que Kenma hubiera estado _observando_ a Tsukki.

—No te ofendas Tadashi —oh, allí venía algo por lo que Tadashi _seguramente_ se ofendería—, pero tus habilidades de observación son incluso peores que las de Shouyou — _wow_ —, aunque tus saques son excelentes.

—Kenma tiene la costumbre de decir las cosas en las que cree que eres malo si confía en ti _¡Felicidades!_ —Shouyou lo observó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tadashi no tenía el corazón de decirle que acababa de ser insultado.

—Eso... es... está bien —Tadashi dejaría ese problema para después de sus papas fritas.

—Creo que _Kei_ tiene _Hanahaki_ , _Tadashi_.

Por la mente de Tadashi, pasaron una serie de preguntas.

¿Kenma acababa de llamarle _Kei_ , a _Tsukki_? Bueno, suponía que era mejor a que utilizara su apodo, igual que su novio Kuroo. Tadashi no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero al principio le había molestado un poco –le había molestado _mucho_ – que _Kuroo y Bokuto_ —y luego _Shouyou_... y _Koganegawa_...– comenzaran a utilizar el _"Tsukki"_.

Y luego... cayó en cuenta.

 _Hanahaki._

La enfermedad de las flores, que _Kenma_ había padecido.

La enfermedad Hanahaki, hace que crezca una flor en los pulmones de una persona que sufre de un amor no correspondido. La flor crece y se expande como un cáncer, hasta que llena los pulmones del huésped y lo mata sofocándole. La flor puede ser extraída mediante cirugía, con la consecuencia de que la persona pierde la memoria y los sentimientos relacionados con la persona por la cual desarrolló dicha flor.

 _"Creo que Kei tiene Hanahaki"_

¿Por qué? ¿Por _quién_? _¿Cómo?_ ¿En qué momento, Tsukki se había enamorado con tanta fuerza de alguien, y Tadashi no se había dado cuenta? ¿En qué momento Tsukki se había _enamorado_ , y había decidido _no decirle_? ¿En qué momento había sido _rechazado_ , y había decidido _NO DECIRLE_?

¿En qué momento había comenzado a estornudar flores y no lo había notado?

 _"Tus habilidades de observación son incluso peores que las de Shouyou"_

—¿Tu también lo habías notado, Shouyou? —Tadashi sabía que se había quedado en blanco durante, quizás, un minuto entero.

—¿Yo? No, solo me preguntaba por qué Tsukishima no había estado jugando como normalmente lo hacía —la falta de apodos absurdos, el descenso de su tono de voz... quizás Shouyou estaba tan impactado como él. O quizás más, considerando que Shouyou creía que Tsukki no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos positivos.

—Cómo...

—Kuroo ha comenzado a contarme cómo me comportaba cuando tenía Hanahaki —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es fácil notarlo después de eso.

—Y tú...

—Honestamente, solo pude estar seguro cuando lo vi estornudar flores en el baño esta mañana antes del desayuno —admitió Kenma, y Tadashi estaba comenzando a detestar que su voz no cambiara de entonación mientras revelaba que su mejor amigo se estaba muriendo—. Estoy seguro de que no me notó allí.

—Espera, viste a Tsukki estornudar flores _esta mañana, antes del desayuno_ —y ya eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana— ¿Y decidiste que el curso de acción más rápido era _esperar_ a hablar con Shouyou, para pedirle que me dijera que viniera a hablar contigo?

—Sí —Tadashi oficialmente había conocido el epítome de la procrastinación y la asocialidad. _Su nombre era Kenma Kozume_. Durante casi 10 años, creyó que se trataba de Kei Tsukishima.

Y Tadashi habría querido decir más, mucho más, por ejemplo, cómo y por qué Kenma había estado observando a Tsukki, por qué había decidido revelar tan importante información frente a Shouyou –frente a _Shouyou Hinata_ , la persona _menos disimulada_ que conocía–, y más que nada _por qué_ había decidido ayudarlo.

Pero todo pensamiento fue borrado de su mente temporalmente, para ser reemplazado por absoluta confusión, cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron estrepitosamente.

—¡HEY, HEY, _HEEEEEEEEEEY_!

—¡ _BO_ , ESPÉRAME!

* * *

 **Tamarindo Amargo** _–_ _la escritora con fiebre que apenas respeta su propia deadline–_ **responde a sus reviews:**

 **Chriis-g.a:** Quien comentó desde el _capítulo dos_ , pero yo no había hecho esto, así que un agradecimiento muy retrasado por leer esta historia ¡Espero que la sigas leyendo! ¡Muchas gracias _-retrasadas, muy retrasadas-_ por tu reviú!

 **Bella1204:** ¡Hey, hey, heeeeey! Muchas gracias, aunque esta historia es todo menos arte _–es basura, pero gracias por ponerla en un pedestal añflakdgñld_ _–._ Me alegra que las razones del megane rubio te parezcan tan graciosas, están hechas para remarcar lo dramático que es. En mi mente. A veces siento que me está quedando súper OoC, pero mi -inhabilitada- beta reader, Fresas Agrias, a quien adoro, me dice que está bien. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviú!

 **Cottomw** **:** Con el review más largo que esta historia ha recibido JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Me alegra mucho que tengas tanto feedback para la historia, espero no dejar de escucharlo _–corazón_ –, y sí, de hecho esta historia será publicada en Wattpad, cuando finalmente termine de hacer los últimos arreglos. Necesito un separador, pero mi computadora no me ayuda demasiado. Anyways. Si me lees desde la tumba, me avisas dónde te entierran que tenga un buen wifi, porque quiero seguir leyendo desde l a. Por favor no te tatúes nada de lo que escribo, es 100% basura. Yo JAMÁS me aburro de leer los reviews de NADIE, mucho menos cuando son así de largos y le pones tanto cora. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviú!

 **Konota-chan:** Ok, primero que nada ¡bienvenida al infierno multiship! Me alegra mucho que este sea uno de los primeros fanfics que lees, espero que esté a la altura _–corazón_ –. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviú!

* * *

 **¡Atención, requiero un beta reader con experiencia!** **Preferiblemente que esté actualizado (o actualizada) con el manga. Mi beta reader (** ** _-callout to Fresas Agrias, my platonic wife-_** **) se encuentra indispuesta.**

(っ◕‿◕)っ Gracias por los reviews y los votos (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

 _Ejem, técnicamente es lunes. -Att, **Tamarindo Amargo.**_


	7. 5: El campamento de verano

**Parte 5: El (terrible, _horrible_ ) campamento de verano.**

* * *

 _Donde Kei Tsukishima es un mal mentiroso (Título alternativo)_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** **Spoilers del manga.** **Descripción explícita de _EPOC (Enfermedad Pulmonar Obstructiva Crónica)_. Vómito inducido y no inducido _._ Referencias a "El club de los 5", por Ushicornio.**

* * *

Kei a veces se preguntaba si la vida estaba intentando desquitarse con él y su mala actitud lo más posible antes de su muerte. Kei también se pregunta si, cuando la noche anterior en el baño, se preguntó si las cosas no podían empeorar, el destino lo había tomado como un reto personal.

Ni siquiera tenía sentido.

No, sin importar cómo lo viera o por dónde lo agarrara, no encontraba la forma en la cual eso era _posible_. Estaba en contra de, literalmente _, todo pronóstico y estadística_.

Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, _Tetsurou Kuroo_ y _Koutaro Bokuto_ se las habían arreglado para hacer una aparición estelar en el campamento de entrenamiento. Y no solo eso, sino que cinco minutos más tarde, _Daichi Sawamura_ y _Koushi Sugawara_ atravesaron las puertas, mucho más rojos y cansados, después de aparentemente haberlos perseguido.

Kei se preguntaba –no por primera vez, porque últimamente el sinsentido lo perseguía como su puta sombra– si su vida de pronto se había transformado en un _sitcom barato_ , donde cada vez que alguien soltaba algo entre las líneas de "Esto no puede empeorar", todo _empeora._

—¿Suga? ¿Daichi? —La voz de Ennoshita resonó entre el _confuso/exasperado/muy cansado_ silencio que reinaba gimnasio. El resto de las personas en el gimnasio los veían también. Bien, al menos ahora estaba seguro de que _no, no estaba alucinando._

—¿Bokuto-san? —Ese era el imperdible tono de _"dios, no_ " de Keiji Akaashi, el cual hacía aparición al mismo tiempo que Bokuto, el 90% del tiempo.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto, aún en la entrada y siendo retenido _–apenas–_ por Kuroo y Sawamura, giraba la cabeza en busca de la voz de su ex compañero de equipo.

—Kuroo, no me dijiste que vendrías —Kozume se mantenía imperturbable. Kei secretamente admiraba cómo Kozume llevaba todo el _"me importa una mierda"_ a un nivel totalmente inalcanzable.

—¿Bokuto-san, por qué está aquí? — _Akaashi estaba teniendo problemas para procesar._

— _¡AKAAASHEEEEE!_ —y Bokuto encontró a su presa _._

 _El infierno_ , pensó Kei mientras observaba como _–metafóricas–_ llamas de fuego comenzaban a esparcirse por el gimnasio, _está vacío._

* * *

—¿Les importaría explicar qué diablos ocurre aquí? —Tomó un Akaashi _furioso_ , la " _voz de capitán_ " de Sawamura, " _la mirada_ " de Sugawara y una amenaza de _castración_ por parte de Kozume, para que alguno de los dos idiotas –los idiotas en cuestión siendo Kuroo y Bokuto– explicara qué diablos hacían en medio del campamento de entrenamiento.

—Muy bien, todo inició porque nos dieron una semana libre en la universidad, _Bro_ kuto pensó que te alegrarías de verlo de nuevo, y quiso darte una sorpresa —explicó Kuroo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Como si _Bokuto_ fuera una persona _normal_.

—¡No me delates así, _bro_! ¡Tú también querías ver a Kenma! —Kei estaba deseando que le pagaran cada vez que la palabra " _bro_ " surgía, casi tanto como deseaba que esos dos se _evaporasen_ en el aire.

—Pues sí, pero no me arriesgaré a ser castrado a sangre fría, _búho idiota_.

—¿Así que me arrojas a la muerte, _sucio gato_?

—Te arrojo a la cara linda de Akaashi y sus mejillas de colocador, bro.

—Bro.

— _Bruh._

 _—No de nuevo_ —la voz de sufrimiento de Sawamura le dio a Kei la información que no sabía que necesitaba: aquello ocurría a menudo.

Kei de pronto recordó por qué ese sentimiento de nostalgia que había tenido antes, estaba muy fuera de lugar. Se dio la vuelta, para decirle a Yamaguchi lo mucho que ya _no_ extrañaba a Kuroo, como, _en absoluto_ , para encontrarse con que su pecoso _–y hoy, inusualmente malhumorado–_ mejor amigo, _no estaba allí._

Y al mirar a su alrededor, tampoco lo encontraba.

Recordó haberlo visto hablar con Kozume y Hinata, antes que dos de los _cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis_ –estos dos _definitivamente_ eran _peste y guerra_ – hicieran su aparición y desataran _el infierno_. Para cuando las aguas se calmaron, Yamaguchi no estaba a la vista.

 _Siguiendo con la tradición de enojar a Yamaguchi durante el campamento de entrenamiento, bravo_ _Kei_ , se dijo el rubio a si mismo.

Kei intentó calmar su respiración, la cual se había visto rápidamente obstruida ante la falta de Yamaguchi. _No seas patético Kei_ , _Yamaguchi no está pegado a tu cadera,_ intentó reprenderse, _Yamaguchi tiene una vida, tiene amigos, y no tienes ningún derecho de sentirte celoso de que pase tiempo con personas que no sean tú._

Literalmente podía sentir los pétalos de flores inundar sus pulmones, y no tenía sentido, si la noche anterior lo había vomitado _todo._

—¿Mejillas de colocador? —La voz de Sugawara lo regresó a la realidad.

—¿ _Cara linda_? —Ah, la conversación sin sentido de _peste y guerra_ proseguía. Ahora, con un Akaashi enojado y confundido por partes iguales.

—¡El _asombroso_ club de colocadores de cara linda! —Exclamó Bokuto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. _Akaashi seguía teniendo problemas para procesar._

—Bokuto-san ¿podemos hablar en privado? —La mirada de Bokuto se iluminó como un árbol de navidad. Akaashi tenía la expresión de un padre agotado con su hiperactivo hijo.

Cuando el desastre se niveló y las personas aglomeradas en la entrada prosiguieron con lo que hacían, Kei recordó que no se estaba _muriendo de ganas_ de ser acorralado por Kuroo y Bokuto, quienes muy seguramente intentarían exprimirle la energía mediante prácticas –si es que les permitían quedarse–, y tampoco quería cruzarse con Sawamura y Sugawara, quienes posiblemente podrían descubrir lo que le ocurría nada más mirarlo _–mediante sus superpoderes paternales–_ , y definitivamente _no quería_ ese drama en medio del campamento de entrenamiento, junto a otras _cuatro escuelas_.

Así que se escurrió fuera del gimnasio y del campo visual de los cuatro recién llegados. La práctica no iniciaría hasta dentro de 15 minutos, hasta que terminaran de colocar los postes y la red, tarea retrasada por la repentina aparición de los tres ex capitanes... _y Sugawara._

Al mismo tiempo –y definitivamente _no por nostalgia_ –, Kei descubrió que quería hacerle un par de preguntas a Kuroo. _Sobre el Hanahaki_. Después de todo, era la única persona que conocía –junto a Kozume– que tenía alguna clase de experiencia con la enfermedad, y aunque Kuroo y Kozume tenían la misma _desagradable_ habilidad de leer las acciones de las personas y analizarlas como si fueran un libro, sabía que de Kuroo al menos sacaría un consejo emocional _medianamente_ útil, mientras que de Kozume le daría, en el mejor de los casos, una frase memorizada de un videojuego y el hermoso panorama de la parte superior de su cabeza.

Una buena parte de sí mismo no podía creer que estaba eligiendo recibir un consejo mediocre de Kuroo. Ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que su secreto estaría a salvo, sabiendo lo cotillas que llegaba a ser el ex capitán de Nekoma.

Pero, otra parte de sí, le recordó que estaba, en efecto, _muy_ enfermo, muy _jodido_ y _muy desesperado_ , y a Kei la desesperación le hacía actuar _instintivamente_ –el cual era el _eufemismo del año_ para decir que, la desesperación lo ponía _idiota_.

Kei intentaba convencerse de que _no hay mal que por bien no venga_ , pero literalmente _vendería su alma_ con tal de no ver la sonrisa de mierda de Kuroo cuando este le preguntara sobre el Hanahaki. Seguro soltaría algo entre las líneas de _"¿Y esto, y esto?", "Ohohoho"_ y _"Pero el Hanahaki es ficticio ¿no, Tsukki?"_ y Kei no había firmado para nada de eso.

Tosió nuevamente.

Su garganta se sentía más seca cada día, y cada vez que tosía, dolía mucho más. A ratos, tenía problemas para respirar, y si se agitaba demasiado, se sentía como si fuera a ahogarse. Incluso dormir estaba resultando una tarea complicada. De alguna forma se encontraba esperando que la enfermedad no se complicase todavía más, pero sabía muy bien que era un deseo _imposible_. Kei ya sabía qué esperarse.

Eventualmente, la obstrucción en sus pulmones produciría síntomas que no podría hacer pasar por una gripe común. Sus labios se tornarían azules, y sus piernas se hincharían. Perdería peso, tendría fatiga y flema para cuatro cuerpos más. Las flores dañarían los pulmones y podrían causar un enfisema, lo cual no haría más que empeorar su situación.

Si la enfermedad seguía avanzando a ese ritmo, para _diciembre_ , sus pulmones serían inútiles.

Tenía que _hacer algo_ , tenía que _haber_ algo que _pudiera hacer_ , algo... _Lo que fuera_...

—Hey, _Tsukki_ ¿dónde está tu _siamés pecoso_? —Kei miró al cielo. Sí, _definitivamente_ , alguien allá arriba se estaba burlando de él.

—Hola, Kuroo —Kei se dio la vuelta. Kuroo le estaba dando esa _maldita sonrisa felina_ , mientras se recostaba del marco de la puerta—. Donde sea que esté Yamaguchi, debe estar con tu _siamés gatuno_ , y con el novio del Rey.

— _¿Eh?_ ¿Kenma está con el enano y tu amigo? —Kuroo se acercó a zancadas. Al tenerlo en frente, Kei no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarlo varios centímetros por debajo— _Oye, oye_ ¿por qué esa sonrisa de mierda, eh?

—Sabes, creo que Yamaguchi ya te rebasó.

—Maldito megane...

Para Kei, hablar con Kuroo no siempre era sencillo. Prefería hablar con Yachi, con quien la conversación fluía igual que un manantial, o con Yamaguchi, quien podía entenderlo aún sin palabras. Kuroo hablaba en acertijos y provocaciones, y aunque sus palabras no siempre guardasen malas intenciones, si no se andaba con cuidado, las conversaciones acababan en terrenos peligrosos para él.

No disfrutaba del todo hablar con Kuroo, teniendo que pensar constantemente en sus siguientes palabras y movimientos, en cómo evitar que el pelinegro leyera más de lo que él quería. El año pasado había cometido el error de dejar que viera lo mucho que lo había molestado, y no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir.

O al menos, se esforzaría en evitarlo.

—¿Cómo se recupera Kozume? —Kei decidió que la distancia más corta entre el punt era una línea recta. Con Kuroo, los rodeos solo volvían todo más sospechoso.

—Considerando que tiene una laguna mental de 10 años, mejor de lo que se habría esperado. Sigue recuperando memorias —respondió con simpleza, para luego darle una mirada afilada. Kei se tragó un escalofrío—. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en una _enfermedad ficticia_ , Tsukki?

—No seguirás cabreado por eso ¿verdad? Tienes que admitir que sigue siendo una enfermedad ridícula —Kuroo había estado increíblemente enojado con Kei cuando Kozume perdió la memoria. Ahora que era Kei el de las _flores pulmonares_ , sentía que Kuroo definitivamente estaba siendo muy _condescendiente_ —. Y ya te he dicho que no me llames _Tsukki._

—Por supuesto que es ridícula, igual que la _fobia al amarillo_ , pero eso no la vuelve inexistente, _Meganeshima_ — _Ni que me lo digas_ , pensó Kei. _Como si no hubiera intentado asfixiar la maldita flor mediante negación durante dos semanas seguidas._

—Si la enfermedad existe, existe una cura a ella ¿verdad? —Kei odiaba admitirlo, en serio que sí, pero Kuroo era una de las personas más inteligentes en su círculo de conocidos. Si él no tenía una respuesta clara, estaría en problemas.

—¿No te lo había dicho antes? La magia del amor correspondido, _Meganeshima_.

—Regresemos con _Tsukki_ ¿sí? — _Por un demonio, Kuroo_ —. Sobre la cura...

— _Ohohoho_ ¿ _Y esto_? ¿Por qué el repentino interés, _Tsukki_? ¿Temes que la enfermedad _ridícula_ te jale los pies por la noche? —Kei quería gritar, _en serio que sí_. A pesar de la gravedad del asunto, Kuroo le hablaba con el mismo tono de burla en su voz, y Kei comenzaba a sentir los deseos de golpearlo resurgir. Pero, no había escuchado una negativa directa.

—Alguien que conozco tiene Hanahaki — _tenía que intentar, tenía que intentar, tenía que intentar algo, tenía que haber algo, lo que fuera, por favor..._ —. Quisiera saber si hay algo que se pueda hacer, además de la basura de los sentimientos correspondidos, y la operación borra-memorias.

Kei había cuidado todo, desde su postura hasta la forma en la que su voz salía. Sabía bien que sonaba tan desinteresado como de costumbre, con el toque de molestia que siempre estaba allí cuando hablaba con Kuroo. Había sido directo, evitando cualquier rodeo sospechoso o "supuestos" incriminatorios. Incluso había tomado la delicadeza de tomar las dos únicas curas comprobadas y tratarlas a la ligera, aun cuando sabía que eran, quizás, su única esperanza.

Y sin embargo, cuando las palabras salieron de su boca... _sintió como el mundo se le venía encima._

Ya había asimilado la información, hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que sus pulmones colapsarían, que sus extremidades se hincharían, que perdería más peso del que quería y sus labios se tornarían de un azul propio de alguien que se estaba muriendo de hipotermia. Sabía que, igual que un cáncer, la flor provocaría daños irreparables en sus pulmones, en algunos casos pudriéndolo. Sabía que en las fases terminales, su respiración sonaría cual silbato, su pecho dolería tanto que no podría ni hablar, sentiría una fatiga tan inmensa que no podría abandonar la cama, estaría mareado y débil.

Sabía que, eventualmente, escupiría pétalos, sangre y coagulos en formas iguales. Sabía que en el peor de los casos, llegaría a estornudar trozos de su propio pulmón, adheridos a raíces y flores.

Sabía que eventualmente, Yamaguchi le causaría tanta alegría como dolor. Sus ojos olivo, su cabello indomable –y ese _ridículo_ mechón salvaje que _tanto adoraba_ –, la constelación de pecas sobre su piel, su sonrisa, su voz alegre, su entusiasmo deportivo, su fuerza de voluntad...

 _Todo lo que amaba, acabaría por matarlo._

Porque, Kei sabía que se iba a _morir_. El costo de la operación era demasiado elevado para el ingreso de su familia, y la rehabilitación sería mucho peor. Incluso si se salvaba ¿quién decía que no estaría condenado a una bombona de oxígeno por el resto de su vida?

Y aún... y aún... decirle algo tan simple como "alguien que conozco tiene Hanahaki" a Kuroo, alguien que había tenido experiencia con la enfermedad –así fuera a manos de su actual pareja–, le trajo de regreso a la realidad.

 _Y, fue como si le quitaran la cabeza de un tajo._

—Yamaguchi... es el nombre de tu mejor amigo ¿verdad? Tadashi Yamaguchi —la voz de Kuroo lo regresó al plano de los mortales.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Yamaguchi en todo esto? —Porque, por algún motivo, Kei _odiaba, detestaba y despreciaba con fervor_ la forma que el nombre de _Yamaguchi_ sonaba en la boca de Kuroo.

—Estás tan desesperado como para preguntarme _a mí_ , porque tú mejor y posiblemente _único_ amigo tiene Hanahaki —Kei frunció el ceño, pero en ningún momento negó esa afirmación. _Mejor que crea que se trata de Yamaguchi y no de mí_ , pensó. Y, de alguna forma Kuroo le había puesto el dedo en una llaga que _no sabía_ que tenía. _Sorprendente._

—¿Qué no eres siempre amable? —Le regaló a Kuroo una de sus sonrisas _marca Kei Tsukishima_ , con _extra_ sorna. Sin embargo, había notado cómo la voz del pelinegro se había tornado más seria y cauta. _Lotería._

—Existen formas de contener la flor para que no crezca descontroladamente —explicó finalmente—, sin embargo son métodos riesgosos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Fumar sustancias fuertes marchita la flor temporalmente, pero no la hace desaparecer de los pulmones, y si la enfermedad ya está avanzada, puede que solo lo complique más —Kei no se veía a sí mismo fumando para salvar su vida, pero no sabía qué tan desesperado llegaría a estar en el futuro—. También es posible retrasar el crecimiento de la flor mediante memoria muscular.

—Como, relacionar a la persona a la cual corresponden los sentimientos con algo negativo ¿no? —Kei no podía hacer eso, no había forma en la cual pudiera relacionar a Yamaguchi con algo que odiara.

—Sin embargo no creo que Yamaguchi pueda hacer tal cosa —Kei tampoco lo creía. La lista de cosas que Yamaguchi odiaba era, terriblemente corta.

—Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarlo, soy bueno en eso de despreciar a las personas.

—No, idiota, _Yamaguchi te adora_ ¿crees que eso se va a solucionar mediante memoria muscular? —Kuroo sonaba furioso, y su tono casi lo asusta lo suficiente como para pasar por alto lo que había dicho.

 _Yamaguchi._ Enamorado de _él_.

 _Como si el cielo fuera tan piadoso._

Así que comenzó a reír. Y siguió riendo, hasta que los pulmones le dolieron, hasta que sintió que las flores en él le harían estallar y se quedó sin oxígeno. Y cuando no pudo más, y sus mejillas se entumecieron, y su abdomen gritó por piedad, siguió riendo un poco más.

Porque, _la quinta razón por la cual Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser el mejor amigo de Kei Tsukishima_ , era que Kei Tsukishima era un ser _despreciable_. ¿Cómo alguien como Yamaguchi sentiría algo por alguien tan mísero como _él_?

Y como Kei no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, decidió reír un poco más.

—Creo que te rompí —Kuroo le daba palmadas en la espalda, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—No le gustaría a Yamaguchi ni en un millón de años —fue lo que dijo, una vez pudo dejar de reírse y recuperó el aliento.

—Deberían cambiarle la fórmula a esos lentes tuyos, porque creo que has quedado todavía más ciego —Kei, _sincera y honestamente_ , no podía creer que Kuroo tuviera esperanza en _él._

—A Yamaguchi le gusta Yachi — _A todo el mundo le gusta Yachi._

—¿La pequeña mánager? Pues sí, pero ¿A quién no?

—Esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta, Kuroo —explicó Kei, con toda la calma del mundo—. Cuando la gente dice que le gusta Yachi, _hombre o mujer_ , la respuesta será un firme y claro _"¿a quién no?"_ , pero cuando se trata de mí, la gente dice, _creo que Tsukishima es realmente desagradable_ , y la respuesta es un _"¿quién no?"_ , bastante uniforme.

—Entonces según tú, Yamaguchi es como todo el mundo — _¡Por supuesto que no!_ , quiso gritar Kei. Porque si había una cosa que Yamaguchi _no era_ , era _común_. Yamaguchi era _especial_ , tenía que serlo. No había otra explicación por la cual el muchacho aún lo soportaba.

—Por supuesto que no, Yamaguchi es — _perfecto, único, diferente, una de las pocas personas capaces de soportarme, mi mejor amigo, una estrella fugaz, es maravilloso, es..._ —, bueno, no es patético — _bravo, Kei._

—Sinceramente no comprendo cómo el muchacho desarrolló Hanahaki por ti — _no lo hizo,_ pensó Kei. _Es al contrario_ —, pero haz algo al respecto... antes que sea _demasiado tarde_.

—Insisto en que es por _Yachi_ , pero tomaré tu _sabio consejo_ en cuenta —Kei se sintió morir por dentro. Entonces, _no había una cura alternativa._ Analizó los posibles escenarios que se podrían dar a partir de ese momento; en primer lugar podría morirse –tenía la probabilidad más alta–, en segundo lugar, podría ir a cirugía –poco probable, su seguro no cubría el Hanahaki por ser una operación de alto riesgo–, o podría probar a su suerte y decirle lo que sentía a Yamaguchi... _claro._

—Espero recibir una invitación a su boda —le dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa felina, antes de darse la vuelta y volver al gimnasio, donde _con algo de suerte_ , Akaashi ya habría conseguido apaciguar a Bokuto—. Un gusto hablar contigo, _Tsukki_.

—Igual, _creo._

Ah.

El cielo realmente no tenía piedad. Y, él estaba _muy jodido._

* * *

A pesar de sus problemas, el mundo seguía girando, y el entrenamiento no tardó en iniciar.

Kei sentía que las piernas se le iban a despegar y que sus pulmones saldrían de su boca, con sus maletas y una carta de renuncia, y literalmente lo abandonarían en medio de la práctica, pero continuó con la práctica sin rechistar.

Muy a su pesar, habían permitido a Bokuto, Kuroo, Sawamura y Sugawara practicar con ellos, y luego de un solo set en su contra, Kei era perfectamente capaz de notar que sí, definitivamente había una _gran_ diferencia entre las prácticas universitarias y las de preparatoria.

Y eso que solo habían pasado _tres meses_. Kei rezó porque a Bokuto no se le ocurriera regresar _el año siguiente_.

...

 _Pero qué dices_ , _Kei_ , se burló de sí mismo.

 _El año siguiente, no estarás aquí para contarlo._

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo como un rayo. Se preguntó si un efecto secundario de una enfermedad terminal, era que repentinamente perdía miedo a la muerte. O, si su cerebro seguía en shock, incapaz de aceptar el inminente final.

Recordaba que una vez había hablado con Yamaguchi sobre la muerte. Había sido una conversación algo intensa, y ambos prometieron no volver a tocar el tema. _Jamás._

Recordaba que, había sido una madrugada, cuando no podían dormir. Para no variar, los padres de Yamaguchi estaban en viajes de negocio, y Kei decidió quedarse a hacerle compañía. La conversación inició como normalmente lo hacía, y Yamaguchi hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras Kei lo escuchaba con una sonrisa en los ojos. Recordó que al inicio, habían hablado sobre esta nueva filosofía de la que Yamaguchi había leído, sobre el _nihilismo_. Por una vez, Kei no había sabido ni pepino sobre el tema, así que lo dejó hablar a sus anchas. Entonces salió la oración detonante. _"Básicamente, los nihilistas no creen que la gente deba esforzarse tanto en la vida, porque al final nos vamos a morir"_ , y de alguna extraña forma, Kei le encontraba sentido a la ideología. Excepto que él tenía cosas por las cuales quería esforzarse, como ir a una buena universidad _con Yamaguchi_.

 _"Pero, al final todos morimos, Yamaguchi"_ , fue lo que dijo, a lo que Yamaguchi contestó algo entre las líneas de _"Pero lo mucho o poco que nos esforzamos en las cosas se refleja en nuestro estilo de vida, Tsukki, además ¡quiero ir a un buen sitio cuando muera!"_

Kei recordaba haber reído, porque él era de los que creía que luego de la muerte no pasaba nada en absoluto. No era quien para meterse con las creencias de su amigo, y sabía que aquella creencia era parcialmente su deseo de que las cosas no acabaran luego de la muerte.

Después de todo, el cerebro humano es un órgano peculiar, y no puede procesar las cosas que no entiende. Y, la muerte, el final de _todo_ , es una de esas cosas. Por eso, Kei le dejó creer.

 _"Siempre he creído que moriré relativamente joven"_ , había dicho Kei. La idea de envejecer, que su vista se deteriorase todavía más, que sus huesos y músculos se volvieran frágiles y sus órganos le fallaran... no sabía si quería atravesar todo eso. _"A los sesenta, quizás, porque en serio ¿quién quiere vivir tanto? Envejecer no suena divertido"_

 _Kei se arrepintió de las palabras que salieron de su boca, de una forma en la cual jamás había vuelto a experimentar. Y rezaba porque se mantuviera así._

Porque, Yamaguchi _lo miró_ , como si hubiera dicho que ya no quería ser su amigo, o como si lo hubiera golpeado y dicho que lo odiaba. No, lo miraba como si hubiera dicho algo _peor_ que eso. Lo miraba como si hubiera negado la importancia de las estrellas y el ciclo lunar, como si le hubiera dicho que las conspiraciones que ambos leían eran ridículas, y que los dinosaurios eran cosa de niños. Lo miró como si le hubiera llamado _patético_. _Kei no supo qué hacer con esa mirada_. Aún no sabía _qué hacer_ con esa mirada, más que evitar su aparición.

 _"Pero yo no quiero que mueras, Tsukki"_. Kei observó, paralizado, las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos olivos, como si la mera idea de su muerte fuera la cosa más dolorosa que pudiera imaginar. Y no sabía qué hacer, porque Kei jamás había sabido qué hacer cuando la gente lloraba y tenía que consolarlas, porque eso era lo que hacía _Yamaguchi_ , no _él._

Una parte de su cuerpo reaccionó sola, como si en el fondo, supiera más o menos qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer. Yamaguchi lo abrazaba cuando se sentía triste, así que lo lógico era que intentara lo mismo. Pero, Kei no sabía abrazar entonces y no sabe cómo hacerlo ahora, porque eso es lo que hace Yamaguchi, _siempre Yamaguchi_. Aun así lo intentó, y dejó que llorase en su hombro.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar ese episodio.

Y, al acabar el partido de práctica _–habiendo sido aplastados brutalmente por el equipo de ahora-universitarios–_ , se encontró pensando en eso mientras estiraba y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

 _Cuando muera_ , pensó, _¿qué será de Yamaguchi?_

Sus palabras fueron claras. _"No quiero que mueras"_. ¿Entonces, _qué haría_?

Kei sintió su pecho oprimirse ante la idea que _floreció_ en su mente. La idea de Yamaguchi muriendo... _no_. No podía pensar en _eso_. _No podía. No Yamaguchi_.

Yamaguchi, _dulce e inocente Yamaguchi_ , juraba que ambos envejecerían juntos, sus familias serían amigas, sus hijos serían amigos de infancia tal y como lo fueron ellos, y ambos jugarían _shogi_ en el parque, o en los jardines de sus casas. Y, no era un mal sueño.

Pero tuvo que llegar Kei con sus _feos sentimientos_ a _arruinar_ el sueño de Yamaguchi. _Bravo, Kei_ , se reprendió mentalmente. _No había nada de malo en envejecer con su amigo._

Y es que a él no le molestaría envejecer, no con su mejor amigo siendo su _pareja_ , y ahora por ser tan avaro, se iba a morir antes de siquiera _graduarse con él_.

 _El motivo número seis por el cual Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser el mejor amigo de Kei Tsukishima_ , anotó Kei mentalmente, _es que soy tremendamente avaro y egoísta, sobre todo cuando se trata de Yamaguchi._

Kei no quería compartirlo, _con nadie_.

Y, una flor en sus pulmones se lo quitaría _todo._

* * *

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Kuroo, Bokuto, Sawamura y Sugawara decidieron que era mejor que comenzaran a regresar.

Kei no había hablado con nadie además de Kuroo, en parte porque los estaba evitando activamente y en parte porque estaba más preocupado en por qué Yamaguchi no le había hablado en _toda la mañana_.

Desgraciadamente, no fue el único en darse cuenta.

—¡Tsukishima! —La voz de Sugawara le puso los cabellos en punta. Con él sí que no quería hablar. Sugawara tenía... ¿ _superpoderes maternales_ , quizás? Había algo en él que le hacía darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Una de esas cosas podría ser su enfermedad.

—Ah, Sugawara... — _no, no, no, nope_ — Es bueno verte.

—Veo que no dejas de crecer ¿cuánto, 1,95? —Al verlo de frente, Kei recordó el predicamento de su vida. La sonrisa de Sugawara, por algún motivo, cancelaba todo su sarcasmo. No podía ser sarcástico con él, era... como intentar dividir entre cero. Sentía que si era sarcástico con Sugawara, algo terrible le iba a pasar.

—1,93 en realidad —Sugawara seguía sonriendo. _Kei quería escapar._

—¿Dónde está Yamaguchi? — _Esa es una excelente pregunta_ — ¿Por qué no está contigo? ¿Están peleados? — _Otra_ excelente pregunta.

—No llevo a Yamaguchi en una correa, Sugawara — _es un poco al contrario_ , pensó Kei—, él está con Hinata y Kozume, y no, no estamos peleando.

—No pude hablar mucho con él hoy, pero lucía _preocupado por algo_ , que bueno que no es porque estén peleados ni nada —Sugawara hizo una pausa, y lo miró fijamente. Kei temió lo peor—. Sabes, Yamaguchi es un buen chico.

—Lo sé — _más que nadie_ , pensó Kei. _Después de todo, puede soportarme._

—Y si cualquier cosa llegara a pasarle, tú lo ayudarías ¿verdad, Tsukishima? — _¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?_

—Yamaguchi es muy capaz de cuidarse solo —razonó Kei. Yamaguchi _definitivamente_ no era el mismo niño de primaria que se escondía tras su espalda cuando los chicos más grandes lo molestaban. Al contrario de lo que muchos parecían creer, Yamaguchi no dejaba que _nadie_ lo molestara—, y es listo, así que sabe cuándo pedir ayuda, así que sí, lo ayudaría.

—¿Y tú, Tsukishima? ¿ _Sabes cuándo pedir ayuda_? — _Mierda._

—Por supuesto, Sugawara, no soy un temerario ni nada por el estilo —Kei le sonrió despreocupado. Por dentro, _seguía queriendo escapar_.

—¡Es bueno saberlo! —Sugawara le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo. Sí, _esos no los extrañaba_ — Sabes Tsukishima, quizás estemos lejos, y no seamos tan buenos amigos, pero siempre puedes pedir ayuda, después de todo ¡siempre tengo uno o dos consejos útiles bajo la manga!

—Lo consideraré si en algún momento me veo envuelto en una situación, Sugawara, gracias —Sugawara le sonrió y comenzó a alejarse. Kei tomó aire, y no sabía que en algún punto había _dejado de respirar_.

—¡Definitivamente tienes que invitarme a tu boda, eh Tsukki! —La voz de Kuroo también alcanzó sus oídos. _Ese maldito_...

—¿Boda? ¿¡ _Tsukki va a casarse!_? ¡También quiero ir! —Bokuto se le unió poco después.

—¡Por supuesto que iremos _bro_ , seremos sus padrinos!

—¡ _Bro_ drinos!  
—Bro.

— _Bro._

— _Bruh._

— _Buda_ , dame fuerza— _y a mí_ , pensó Kei al escuchar la voz de Sawamura, justo tras los dos jinetes del apocalipsis—. Caminen rápido o se nos hará de noche.

—¡Disculpen por venir tan de pronto! ¡Nos mantendremos en contacto! —Sugawara fue el último en salir, con la sonrisa radiante de siempre.

Las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron nuevamente.

Kei se encontró a sí mismo pensando en las palabras de Sugawara. Yamaguchi lucía... preocupado. ¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? Y más importante, si algo le preocupaba ¿por qué no se lo decía?

 _Quizás porque Yamaguchi no quiere que seas una mierda al respecto_ , pensó Kei.

Porque, _la razón número siete por la cual Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser el mejor amigo de Kei Tsukishima_ , era que Kei Tsukishima _no tenía tacto alguno_.

Se esforzaba, en que sus palabras afiladas y venenosas jamás se dirigieran a Yamaguchi, que sus bromas no fueran demasiado pesadas con él, que su sarcasmo no fuera otra cosa más que juguetón. Por Yamaguchi, se esforzaba en ser más humano, pero a veces Kei se preguntaba si su esfuerzo valía algo. Porque, si al final del día seguía siendo igual de basura y su amigo no podía confiar en él... ¿realmente su esfuerzo hacía _algo_?

Tenía que encontrar a Yamaguchi.

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar a Yamaguchi, no cuando ahora pasaba el día entero con Hinata, quien tenía un cabello rojo – _¿naranja? ¿Radiactivo? ¿Era siquiera normal, ese cabello?_ – imposible de confundir, aún con su ceguera. Aunque tampoco es que el pelo rubio mal teñido de Kozume fuera difícil de encontrar.

Pero una vez estuvo cerca, escuchó su nombre en la conversación... y luego la enfermedad. Y, supo que esa conversación le interesaba demasiado como para interrumpirla.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona inteligente haría en esa situación, y se ocultó para seguir escuchando.

—¿Estás seguro, Kenma? —Escuchó la voz de Yamaguchi, en un tono preocupado que le dio escalofríos.

—Completamente —la voz impasiva de Kenma resonó esa vez—. Kei tiene Hanahaki, y si lo que vi hoy es concluyente, se trata de Kuroo — _momento ¿qué?_

—¿Kuroo? ¿Estás seguro, Kenma? —Hinata no sonaba convencido— Digo, Tsukishima sí actúa _raro_ cuando está con Kuroo — _wow_ —, pero no lo has visto estando con _Tadashi_.

—No creo que Tsukki se enamorase de mí, Kuroo suena como la opción correcta —Kei se encontró a sí mismo gritándole imaginariamente a Yamaguchi que dejara de pensar tan pobremente de sí mismo, al mismo tiempo que gritándole a Hinata porque quién se creía para usar el primer nombre de _su_ mejor amigo.

—Para tener resultados concluyentes, tengo que ver cómo interactúa estando contigo, Tadashi — _¡¿Kozume también?!_

—¿Concluyentes? Como ¿pruebas sólidas?

—Ya sabes, pétalos de flor y eso, aunque creo que Kei es lo suficientemente listo para mantenerlo oculto en público, si eres la persona que provocó la enfermedad, contigo bajará la guardia —aquello no era falso... pero tampoco del todo cierto—. ¿Hace cuánto está actuando de esa forma?

—Desde... el inicio del año escolar, creo, no he podido notarlo demasiado porque nos cambiaron de clases —aquella era la atenuación del año. Yamaguchi y él casi no se vieron durante dos semanas y media, y fue de hecho durante esas dos semanas y media que Kei desarrolló la maldita enfermedad.

—Espera... ¿Han pasado tres meses y medio nada más? —El tono de voz de Kozume evolucionó a un estado de confusión.

—Kenma, tú me dijiste que no comenzaste a escupir los primeros pétalos hasta después de seis meses —Hinata intervino de nuevo, y Kei se encontró a sí mismo todavía más confundido que Kozume. ¿Seis meses? Él los había empezado a escupir hacía unos días apenas...

—Todos los casos de Hanahaki varían entre sí, _Sho_ —Kei se encontró riendo en un susurro. _¿Sho?_ Como ¿una versión corta de _Shouyou_? ¿ _En serio_?—. Sin embargo, el promedio de pacientes que tienen la enfermedad, es _seis meses_ antes de comenzar a estornudar los primeros pétalos.

—Significa que podría no ser Hanahaki, y solo una gripe común ¿no? —Yamaguchi sonaba esperanzado. Kei se sintió inexplicablemente culpable, porque los pétalos que salían de su boca eran todo menos comunes.

—Si no muestra un patrón de comportamiento sospechoso, es una gripe común —estableció Kozume, su voz de regreso al tono sereno y carente de emoción—. Si demuestra un patrón sospechoso, o se le ve escupiendo flores, se trataría de un caso descontrolado de Hanahaki.

—¿Descontrolado? —La voz de Yamaguchi y Hinata resonaron a la vez.

—Son raros, pero los pocos casos reales que existen al respecto, avanzan rápidamente y matan al huésped en seis meses _o menos_ , y el tiempo para realizar cirugía sin que los pulmones acaben permanentemente dañados es menor a _cinco meses_ —explicó Kozume con el _mismo maldito tono._

—¡¿M-Matan al huésped?! ¡¿Tsukishima podría _morir_?! —Hinata gritó, sonando notablemente alterado. Kei se habría reído, de no ser porque hablaban de su condición física y –bastante segura, a esas alturas– muerte.

—¡P-Pero solo si se tratase de un caso real de Hanahaki! ¿Verdad? —Quien sonó alterado esa vez fue Yamaguchi. Kei sintió cómo el dolor en su pecho aumentaba. _No quería preocupar a Yamaguchi..._

—Efectivamente —respondió Kenma—. Ahora, quedan tres días del campamento, así que lo que deberíamos hacer–

Kei no pudo escuchar el resto.

De hecho, Kei no podía escuchar nada. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera llenado de ruido blanco de forma repentina. Sabía que se estaba moviendo hacia los baños y podía sentir cómo todo lo que había comido en el día amenazaba con abandonar su estómago, junto con decenas de pétalos de flores ensangrentados.

 _Seis meses_ , pensó.

No vería la nieve ese año, ni iría al templo junto a Yamaguchi. No jugaría en el torneo de primavera. No verían la película de terror que Yamaguchi había estado esperando todo el año, ni cuidarían del exótico jardín de su madre para evitar que muriera durante el temporal. _Porque, los seis meses se cumplirían en septiembre._

 _Creo que no veré a Yamaguchi cumplir los 17_ , pensó amargamente mientras vaciaba su estómago en un baño lejano.

Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, y su pecho dolía más que nunca. Estaba frustrado, estaba enojado, estaba asustado.

Había cientos de cosas que aún no había hecho con su mejor amigo. No habían hecho un startrail, ni habían buscado las constelaciones de sus signos zodiacales en el cielo. No habían visto el fósil de dinosaurio más entero hallado hasta la época, ni habían terminado de visitar todos los museos de Sendai. Yamaguchi aún no terminaba de capturar todos los _pokemones_ en su _gameboy_ y Kei aún no aprendía a preparar su postre favorito. No habían recorrido la ciudad en la madrugada, ni habían visto un amanecer en una terraza. No habían leído "los 100 libros que todo el mundo debe leer antes de morir", y aún no pasaba a limpio su lista de motivos por los cuales Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser su mejor amigo. _No habían llegado al final de One Piece, maldita sea_.

 _El motivo número ocho_ , pensó Kei, _es que no pudimos hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que tendríamos que haber hecho juntos._

De pronto, Kei se encontró a si mismo pensando que, incluso si había acelerado el curso de su enfermedad, no se arrepentía de que Yamaguchi lo hubiera besado.

Deseó repetirlo, así fuera una última vez.

Ah, pero ahora solo podía desear que no lo descubrieran.

* * *

—¡Noya! ¡ _Verdad o reto_!

—¡ _Reto_ , Ryuu!

Kei estaba _sufriendo._

En algún punto después de la conversación que espió, y los días consecutivos, de escapar de la minuciosa mirada de Kozume y los ojos preocupados de Yamaguchi, de fingir que su gripe había mejorado milagrosamente y forzarse a entrenar más de lo que sus colapsados pulmones aguantaban para no levantar sospechas, de dar un esfuerzo extra por fingir que todo estaba en orden hasta engañar al propio Yamaguchi y hacer que Kozume dejara de vigilarlo, en algún punto entre el primer día y ese momento, algo tenía que haber salido terriblemente mal.

Porque, _qué carajos._

Tanaka se las había arreglado para colar licor –maldito licor, alcohol etílico, bebida que eran definitivamente muy jóvenes e _ilegales_ para tener en sus manos– al establecimiento.

Kei no supo qué clase de estrategia, pacto satánico o ritual tuvo que usar el rematador de tercer año para que Ennoshita no le patease el culo y desechara la botella, y en su lugar estuviera sentado tranquilamente en el círculo que habían hecho en la habitación, junto al resto de los miembros del equipo, quienes habían estado jugando verdad o reto con shots incluídos los últimos minutos.

Kei recordó cómo el cerebro humano era incapaz de procesar las cosas que no comprendía, y supuso que la situación tenía que ser una de esas cosas.

—¡Trae un trozo de cabello de Kenma! — _Eso no era un reto, era una misión suicida_ , se encontró pensando Kei.

—¡Si muero, díganle a Asahi que lo amo más que a Shimizu! —Y sin embargo, Nishinoya se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

—Narita, por favor ve con él —escuchó a Ennoshita suspirar, seguido del vice-capitán poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al líbero que recién salía de la habitación.

—Ennoshita senpai... —uno de los _–pocos–_ miembros de primer año habló— ¿Qué no es peligroso?

—No te preocupes Shiota, Nishinoya sabrá cómo arreglárselas —respondió el capitán, con una sonrisa que decía claramente que asesinaría a Nishinoya si este se metía en más problemas.

Al principio, el juego había tenido retos y preguntas relativamente inocentes. Hinata bailó la macarena, Kageyama fue maquillado por Yachi, Yamaguchi dibujó constelaciones con sus pecas, Ennoshita admitió que una vez intentó invitar a salir a Shimizu solo para acobardarse a último momento, Narita admitió tener una novia en la academia Shiratorizawa y Kinoshita habló sobre un piercing secreto que tuvo durante un tiempo.

Entonces, Tanaka decidió revelar que había traído una botella, y luego de que Ennoshita casi lo asesinara, accedieron agregar el castigo de un shot, excluyendo a los alumnos de primero –quienes se quejaron bastante ruidosamente, para el descontento de Kei–.

Por su cuenta, había decidido no unirse a esa locura, hasta que...

—¡ _Tadash_ i, verdad o reto! —Exclamó Hinata con una sonrisa casi tan brillante como su cabello – _potencialmente radiactivo_ , decidió Kei.

—Umm... ¡reto! —Contestó Yamaguchi animadamente.

—¡Te reto a hacer que _Meganeshima_ se nos una! —Kei decidió que era una noche bonita para estrangular a Hinata.

—Um... bien...

Kei se aseguró de fruncir todavía más el ceño y aumentar el volumen a sus auriculares, mientras seguía – _fingiendo_ – leer. Sin embargo, toda su charada se desvaneció una vez un par de ojos olivos se pusieron en medio de su campo de visión, y un par de manos le retiraron los auriculares con lentitud.

No había visto las pecas de Yamaguchi tan de cerca desde... _desde..._

—Juega con nosotros, _Tsukki_ —le dijo Yamaguchi en un susurro, con una sonrisa que Kei estaba muy seguro era un _arma mortal_. Se encontró a sí mismo humedeciendo sus –repentinamente resecos– labios.

—¿Qué? _No_ —contestó por reflejo, pero la realidad era que rara vez podía negarse a los ojos tristes de Yamaguchi.

—Por favor Tsukki, solo será esta vez —lo estaba haciendo. Yamaguchi hacía esa... _esa cosa_... cuando le pedía algo, donde parpadeaba lentamente y se mordía el labio, y cuando lo hacía Kei simplemente no podía negarle nada y _no era ni remotamente justo._

—En cuanto me hagan hacer algo ridículo, me iré a dormir —gruñó mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en el círculo del infierno. Kei ni siquiera tenía que voltearse para saber que Yamaguchi estaba sonriendo tontamente.

—Tadashi ¿usas magia? —Preguntó Hinata, una vez Yamaguchi se sentó de regreso en el círculo.

—No, solo soy realmente persuasivo —entonces Yamaguchi observó a Hinata, y parpadeo lentamente mientras se mordía el labio. Kei sonrió satisfecho al notar cómo el pelirrojo se sonrojaba rápidamente.

—¡E-eso es realmente efectivo, _Tadashi_!

—¿Quién habría creído que nuestro inocente Yamaguchi tendría tales poderes, eh? —Preguntó Tanaka entre risotadas.

—Espera ¿Tsukishima sabe que haces eso? ¿Y aun así cae? —Preguntó Ennoshita, y Kei se encontró obligándose a no sonrojarse, porque sí, él sabía del truco sucio de Yamaguchi _y seguía cayendo con él._

—No lo sé, ¿Tsukki?

—Cállate, Yamaguchi —y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo, porque en serio, Yamaguchi y sus ojos y sus pecas y todo él era realmente injusto.

—¡ROOOOOLLIIINGGG! ¡THUNDEEEEERR!

Nishinoya entró rodando a la habitación, sorprendentemente, con un mechón –bastante pequeño– de pelo rubio en su mano, y una sonrisa triunfadora.

Narita entró justo detrás, con ojos que decían _"he visto cosas, cosas horribles"_.

Kei decidió que no quería saber.

El resto de los jugadores en el círculo pensaron lo mismo.

* * *

—Verdad o reto, _su majestad_ —era como la quinta ronda de juego desde que Kei se había unido, la botella de licor estaba prácticamente entera y los alumnos de primero se habían ido a dormir hacía como diez minutos.

—Verdad —respondió Kageyama, con su ceño eternamente fruncido. Oh, Kei se iba a divertir con eso.

—Fuera del vóleibol ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Hinata? —No había forma en la cual Kageyama sacara una respuesta tonta de-

—Es más idiota que yo, eso es agradable —y, de alguna forma, _lo había conseguido._

—¡Cállate, _Bakageyama_! ¡Salí mejor que tú en el último examen de inglés! —Allí iban de nuevo...

—¡Fue solo un punto, idiota! —Era literalmente la tercera vez que comenzaban a discutir.

—¡No me digas idiota, idiota!

—Creo que me sentiré raro cuando esto cambie —estableció Ennoshita, por sobre el escándalo de Hinata y Kageyama, mientras Yamaguchi los separaba, por _tercera vez._

* * *

—Tanaka ¿verdad o reto? —Preguntó Kinoshita con una sonrisa calmada. Séptima ronda de juego.

—¡Reto! —Exclamó Tanaka a todo pulmón, para ser regañado con un agresivo " _sssssshhhh_ " de Ennoshita, quien señaló a los –muy profundamente dormidos– jugadores de primer año— Ups.

—Te reto a que llames a tu amiga amazona —le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Yo no tengo una amiga amazona —respondió Tanaka con aire solemne—. Tengo una _novia_ amazona.

Silencio.

Y luego...

—¡ _WOOOOOOOOOOW_! —Sorprendentemente, quien saltó sobre la espalda de Tanaka... fue Ennoshita— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tenías esperanza!

—¡¿Por qué te alegras tanto?!

—¡TENDRÉ OTRA HERMANA!

—¡NOYA, APENAS ES MI NOVIA!

* * *

—¡Shouyou! ¿verdad o reto? —Nishinoya prácticamente saltaba en su lugar.

—¡Reto! —Exclamó el peli _... ¿tangerina, quizás?_ Kei seguía tratando de descifrarlo.

—¡Quédate sin camisa el resto del juego!

—Noya, vemos a Shouyou sin camisa todo el tiempo —dijo Yamaguchi con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

—La exposición prolongada a la luz solar directa puede provocar cáncer de piel —explicó Kei con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

—¡Creí que me pedirías algo más interesante, Noya senpai! —Y sin embargo, Hinata se quitó la camisa tranquilamente, doblándola y dejándola sobre su regazo.

—Hinata tiene... ¿abdominales? —Observó Tanaka, haciendo que todo el equipo volteara en dirección al bloqueador central.

Kei casi se pierde del sonrojo que abarcó las mejillas de Kageyama durante unos –gloriosos y _totalmente válidos para chantaje_ – segundos. _Casi._

* * *

—¡Tadashi! ¡Verdad o reto! —Hinata –ahora sin camisa– se balanceó con una –aterradora– mirada en sus ojos. Kei simplemente sabía que se traía _algo_ entre manos.

—Uuummm ¡reto! — _No, por favor_. Kei intentó transmitir telepáticamente a Yamaguchi que la mirada de Hinata significaba peligro. No tuvo suerte.

—¡Besa al miembro del equipo que encuentres más guapo! —El resto del equipo tomó un par de segundos para analizar el reto, y luego todo se sonrojaron violentamente. Hinata mismo pareció comprender el significado de sus palabras unos momentos después. Kei seguía en shock— ¡D-D-Digo, si todos están bien con eso!

—¿Quién habría pensado que en realidad tenías algo de malicia? Estoy sorprendido —comentó Kei con una media sonrisa. _Ah, eso no acabaría bien para él, en ninguna forma._

—Está bien Shouyou, _solo es un beso_ —Yamaguchi lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Ahora que lo pensaba, la sonrisa de Yamaguchi era tanto un arma letal, como el calmante más efectivo, y la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Era un ser extraño, que no revelaba su verdadera forma, sino justo antes de atacar. Lo asustaba, y a la vez, lo quería con desesperación—. ¿Está bien con todos?

El resto del equipo asintió, más o menos despreocupados. Hinata seguía tartamudeando disculpas, aparentemente avergonzado. Yamaguchi no hizo más que reír antes de ponerse de rodillas.

Kei se encontró a sí mismo intentando no lucir tan desesperado como realmente se encontraba. Sabía que evitar mirar a Yamaguchi, sería igual de sospechoso que mirarlo demasiado, así que no dejó que su rostro mostrase más que leve curiosidad al ver a su amigo acercarse a otro lado del círculo.

No sabía qué esperar realmente, no era como si antes hubiera hablado de un tema así con Yamaguchi. ¿Quién iba y preguntaba "oye, quién te parece más guapo del equipo"? Y, aún si él y Yamaguchi tuvieran esa clase de conversaciones –que, no las tenían–, Kei no preguntaría por los miembros del equipo en el que estaba. Luego tendría problemas para ver a los ojos a la persona a la cual Yamaguchi encontraba atractiva.

 _Pero nada pudo haberlo preparado para ver eso._

Yamaguchi quedó cara a cara frente a _Kageyama._ El resto del equipo sostenía el aliento, y Hinata lucía más rojo que su cabello. _Huh, le salió el tiro por la culata_ , pensó Kei durante unos momentos.

Yamaguchi estaba haciendo... _esa cosa_... de nuevo. _Esa cosa_ , donde parpadeaba lentamente, y mordía su labio, y te miraba como si fueras a _romperle el corazón_ si te negabas a cualquier cosa que saliera de entre sus labios suaves...

Kei lo sabía, que eran tan suaves como se veían.

 _Y no quería que nadie más lo supiera._

—¿Puedo? —Le escuchó preguntarle a Kageyama, prácticamente nariz con nariz.

— _Cla-Claro_ —respondió Kageyama, un poco _demasiado_ rápido.

Kei se sintió en un _deja-vu._

Porque si lo recordaba, _aquel no fue el beso más impactante de la historia. En algunos sitios ni siquiera sería considerado un beso. Sus labios se rozaron por unos segundos, haciendo presión suficiente solo para que se encontraran._

Kei lo notó, y sabía que era la única persona en la tierra –además de Yamaguchi, quizás– que podría haberse dado cuenta.

Y al hacerlo, sintió que su corazón se detenía, así fuera por unos breves segundos, porque _Yamaguchi había besado a Kageyama de la misma forma que lo había besado a él_. Porque, al separarse, dejó salir _la misma risa_ , la misma risa de _"eso fue divertido"_ , totalmente ajeno a lo que sentía la otra persona, a lo que sentía la _víctima_ de sus _sonrisas_ , de sus _ojos_ , de sus _besos._ Aquella vez _Kei,_ y ahora, _Kageyama._

Posiblemente la peor parte fue darse cuenta que no podía ponerse de pie y huir, ni de Yamaguchi, ni de sus sentimientos, ni de las flores que se acumulaban en su pecho.

Solo le quedaba jugar al tonto.

—¿ _Kageyama_? —Preguntó Kei, sonando tan sarcástico y burlón como de costumbre, mientras su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente. El resto del equipo lo recibió con carcajadas, y Yamaguchi lo miró con una sonrisa tímida.

 _Estaba perdido._

* * *

 **Tamarindo Amargo** _-la escritora que no respeta su propia deadline-_ **responde a sus reviews:**

 **Konota-chan:** En serio, siento que mis habilidades para publicar a tiempo -ninguna, no puedo- no se merecen que estés en la página presionando F5 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno, buenoooo, yo no escribí que Yamaguchi corresponde _corresponde_ a Tsukishima, pero bueno ya leíste este capítulo, so, piensa en mis palabras por las noches antes de irte a la cama UvU. TSUKIYAMA ARRASANDO, AHRE. Kenma es perfecto, Kenma es hermoso, Kenma lo e o. ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **Chriis-g.a:** ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! Espero que al final mis habilidades para actualizar a tiempo no te acaben espantando JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **MogeFlower:** **_A_**. Chama, no, encontrar venezolanas en otros fandoms es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, encontrar escritoras y lectoras es una sensación indescriptible (?). El TsukiYama no es un ship muy popular, ni en inglés ni en castellano -lo sabré yo, que paso la mitad de mi tiempo leyendo fanfics-. Me sorprende la cantidad de personas que cree que esta historia es maravillosa, lloro. ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **Guest:** ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! El Hanahaki es literalmente una enfermedad inventada por los fandoms del anime en el mundo, investigué la maldita enfermedad para poder poner datos verídicos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Tsukishima está constipado emocionalmente, el pobre hombre. ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **Guest:** ¡Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Los interludios de Yamaguchi son, de hecho, para aliviar el aire dramático que se crea durante las partes regulares de la historia ¡así que me alegra que se note! Y sí, de hecho es bastante difícil encontrar fanfics completos de estos dos, más que nada en castellano -en inglés, es otra historia-, en fin ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a mi nueva beta reader, _Cottomw_**

* * *

(っ◕‿◕)っ Gracias por los reviews y los votos (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

 _Ok, no tengo excusas, esta vez sí que no es lunes. Gomen -Att, Tamarindo Amargo._


	8. 6: No me olvides

**Parte 6: No me olvides.**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Alcohol. Mención de autolesión. Disociación de la realidad. Vómito. Desorden de personalidad dependiente. Procesos de pensamiento y métodos de afrontamiento pocos saludables. Ataque de ansiedad _(no explícito)_.**

* * *

—Verdad o reto, _su majestad_ — _no estaba celoso, no estaba celoso,_ Kei definitivamente _no estaba celoso._

—Reto —pero de una cosa estaba seguro y es que Kageyama _seguía sonrojado_ , y Hinata seguía del mismo tono de su cabello.

—Canta y baila el _gwiyomi_ —¿Estaba celoso? _Discutible_ ¿Estaba siendo _cruel_? _Quizás_ ¿Quería _más_ material para _chantaje_? _Definitivamente_.

—Verdad —cambió inmediatamente.

—¿Te _sabes_ la canción y el baile del _gwiyomi_?

—... _Sí_ —ante la revelación del siglo, el resto del equipo comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras Kageyama se cubría el rostro con vergüenza.

Kei no estaba celoso. Estaba... _vacío._

* * *

—¡Ya sé cómo podemos usar esto! —Exclamó Tanaka luego de un rato, señalando la botella que yacía olvidada en una esquina— ¡Juguemos _yo nunca, nunca_!

—¡Gran idea, Ryuu! —Nishinoya le siguió con el mismo entusiasmo.

—Solo jugaremos media hora más —Kei en serio había estado confiando en Ennoshita para poner un freno. Sea cual fuera el pacto que hizo Tanaka para proseguir con esa locura, era realmente efectivo.

—Y preferiblemente sin permitir que otro de ustedes acabe... _así_ —el vice-capitán señaló al rey fuera de combate que ahora se dedicaba a acicalar los – _sobrenaturales_ – cabellos de Hinata. Hinata no podría haber lucido más rojo, aún si lo hubiera deseado.

—Ni confesiones demasiado locas —Kei supuso que podía confiar en que Kinoshita sería la voz de la cordura por el resto del juego, ya que Ennoshita y Narita se habían pasado al lado oscuro de la fuerza.

—El chiste del juego es, precisamente, decir algo loco —Tanaka sonrió con malicia. Kei tragó en seco.

—28 minutos —apresuró Ennoshita.

—¡Vale, vale! Eh, yo nunca nunca–

Ah, allí estaba el dolor de cabeza que Kei estaba esperando.

* * *

—Hinata, tu turno —Llevaban cinco minutos, _cinco_ , y Kei había descubierto que Kinoshita y Nishinoya han usado faldas _intencionalmente_ , Ennoshita atravesó una fase hippie, Hinata tenía experiencia en _casi 10 deportes_ , y Tanaka, Narita, Kinoshita y Ennoshita eran aparentemente las únicas cuatro personas en el juego que habían besado _una chica_ alguna vez y Kei, estaba asustado de las diferentes direcciones que podría tomar el juego.

—Yo nunca nunca había bebido alcohol antes de este día —estableció el peli- _lo que sea_ , Kei estaba harto. Tanaka, Nishinoya y Yamaguchi bebieron de su vaso— ¡¿ _Ta–Tadashi_?!

—Fue una vez en año nuevo —explicó su amigo con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Esa vez en el techo con mi hermano? —¿ _Qué clase de amigo_ era Kei si no recordaba la única vez que su amigo se había emborrachado?

—En año nuevo cuando confundí el vaso de _Akiteru_ con el _mío_ –

—Y como sabía a jugo seguiste bebiendo.

—Sí, fue una _mala_ idea.

—El siguiente día estabas hecho un desastre.

—A veces siento que ustedes dos hablan en un idioma distinto al nuestro, saben —Ennoshita alzó la voz, haciéndoles voltear para notar al resto del equipo portando diferentes niveles de confusión en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que _nuestro dulce_ e _inocente_ Yamaguchi ya tuviera experiencia —dijo Tanaka mientras limpiaba las – _metafóricas_ – lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Dulce? —Inquirió Nishinoya.

—¿Inocente? —Kei quería saber por qué _Hinata_ era quien sonaba sorprendido.

—¿ _Nuestro_? —Preguntó el mismo Kei. Definitivamente _no_ en un arrebato de _posesividad_. No.

—Chicos, estoy _justo aquí_ —Yamaguchi se hizo oír por sobre la confusión—. No sé quién diablos les dio la idea de que soy todo eso.

—Es que junto a Tsukishima, realmente luces dulce e inocente —respondió Tanaka, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más razonable del mundo. Prontamente, el resto del equipo pareció encontrar la explicación lógica, y asintieron de igual forma.

— _Oh, you know nothing, Jon Snow_ —recitó Yamaguchi con una mirada perversa, y Kei de pronto tenía muchos problemas para mantener su expresión seria.

* * *

—Yo nunca nunca... he escapado de casa —aquella vez fue Nishinoya. Kei fue el único en tomar de su vaso. Primer shot en _todo_ el juego.

—¿En serio? ¿Nunca? —Ennoshita parecía no creérselo— ¿Nunca, _nunca_?

—Se que doy esta aura de chico salvaje —inició con una sonrisa—, pero no soy nada silencioso, así que la única vez que lo intenté, me descubrieron de inmediato. Fue durante la vez que me suspendieron.

—¿ _Stinkyshima_ se ha escapado de casa? —Preguntó Hinata, con un dormitante rey en su regazo.

—Lo hace seguido, de hecho —dijo Yamaguchi entre risitas—. Siempre se sale de su casa por la ventana y entra en la mía diciendo _"Yamaguchi, estoy aburrido"_ como si fuera lo más casual del mun–

—Cállate, Yamaguchi —murmuró Kei para interrumpir su relato, sintiendo cómo el calor subía rápidamente a sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento, Tsukki! —Por supuesto que no.

* * *

—Yo nunca nunca he sido confundido por una chica —dijo Tanaka, y casi inmediatamente Hinata tomó de su vaso.

—Oh, yo quiero escuchar esa historia —se burló Kei con su usual sonrisa. Sinceramente no le interesaba, y nada de la situación le hacía sentir menos terrible, pero si no fingía, levantaría todas las sospechas que _no quería levantar_.

—Cuando estaba en preescolar, tenía el cabello _realmente_ largo —explicó Hinata, sonrojándose rápidamente—, y hubo una obra escolar en la cual fui una flor... _entonces_...

—¡Tienes que mostrarnos fotos de eso alguna vez, Shouyou! —Exclamó Nishinoya mientras el resto del equipo reía en voz baja.

 _¿Por qué?_

* * *

—Yo nunca nunca he sido descubierto _in-fraganti_ —sentía las voces de todos _tan lejanas._

—¿Qué significa _in-fraganti_? —Incluso las estúpidas preguntas de Hinata eran como ruido blanco en su cabeza.

—Haciendo algo de clasificación _R-18_

—¿ _R-18_?

—Siguiente pregunta.

¿Por qué se sentía tan... lejano?

* * *

—Yo nunca nunca... me he lastimado a propósito —Kei bebió de su vaso de forma casi automática.

El silencio se cernió sobre el círculo.

 _A Kei no le importaba._

* * *

—Yo nunca nunca me he enamorado —dijo Kinoshita. Tanaka y Nishinoya bebieron de su vaso rápidamente, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hinata tomó el suyo más vacilante, pero terminó bebiendo igualmente, casi dejándolo caer entre risas cuando entre todos comenzaron a cantar " _Can you feel the love tonight_ ".

A su lado, Yamaguchi tenía su vaso intacto.

 _Kei, quería escapar._

* * *

—Yo nunca nunca he besado a alguien _que me guste_ —y si Kei vio cómo Hinata miraba de soslayo al rey dormitando en su regazo, bueno, _quizás era su imaginación._

Lo que no fue su imaginación fue Yamaguchi, quien no hizo ni el más _mínimo_ ademán de tomar el vaso frente suyo, arrancando protestas de sus compañeros porque él había dicho que _encontraba atractivo a Kageyama_. Yamaguchi explicó que, creer que alguien es lindo no es lo mismo que tener sentimientos _románticos._ Kei supuso que estaba en lo correcto, después de todo, era la filosofía que ambos _supuestamente_ compartían –excepto que ya no, porque ahora Kei estaba enamorado más allá de su propia salvación.

Por un momento, _quizás, y quizás_ fuera su imaginación, sintió la mirada de su amigo perforarle.

 _Supongo que,_ pensó Kei mientras jugueteaba con el vaso a sus pies, sin hacer siquiera el intento por levantarlo, manteniendo su rostro tan impasible como de costumbre, _solo tengo que mentir un poco más._

* * *

Luego de un par de rondas más, el juego terminó tan bien como cualquiera habría esperado –véase, acabó como una total catástrofe.

O al menos esa era la opinión de cierto Kei Tsukishima.

Cuando los treinta minutos acabaron, la botella estaba un poco más por debajo de la mitad, y ni siquiera Hinata estaba borracho –lo cual decía mucho de la resistencia del rey.

Kei _aún_ se sentía _terrible_ , y sabía perfectamente que si no iba al baño pronto a vomitar las flores que se habían acumulado en sus pulmones, tendría problemas. Pero, fingir toda la semana que las cosas estaban en orden, y mantener su máscara incluso cuando estaba solo con Yamaguchi, había probado ser _increíblemente agotador_. Kei solo quería caer sobre su colcha y dormir. _Dormir para siempre_.

O no, es decir, se sentía físicamente drenado, pero la carga emocional que llevaba era... bueno, pesada. Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de simplemente encerrarse y gritar continuamente por unas horas, para luego poder proseguir con su mascarada de "todo está bien". De alguna forma, se sentía como un jarrón de cristal, lleno hasta el tope con agua, agrietándose lentamente.

A veces le asustaba que, en sus sueños, podría comenzar a hablar, a gritar, a llorar y no se daría cuenta hasta que alguien –posiblemente Yamaguchi, ya que su colcha estaba justo al lado– lo despertara preocupado.

Pero también le asusta la marea alta, le asusta la idea de que Yamaguchi lo abandone, y la llegada de septiembre. Son cosas sobre las que no tiene verdadero poder. No podía simplemente dejar de dormir, así como había comenzado a hacerse vomitar, se había forzado más allá de su límite para practicar sin levantar sospechas y había fingido estar bien toda la semana.

Kei quería que alguien más tomara el control por un momento.

 _Solo quería descansar._

* * *

Mala idea, mala idea, _era una mala idea_. Pero aún así –y contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza que no paraba de gritarle que _aquella idea era mala, muy, muy mala_ –, lo hizo.

Kei sabía que se metería en muchos problemas, y era tanto un eufemismo como una atenuación. Kei sabía que estaba jodido desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera del aula que usaban como dormitorio, con lo que quedaba del licor en sus manos.

Eran buenas noticias que escaparse tantas veces de su casa para ver a Yamaguchi–

No.

Definitivamente, _no era buena idea_ pensar en _Yamaguchi_ ahora mismo.

No en Yamaguchi quien si lo descubría escurriéndose, lo miraría con esos _condenadamente bellos_ ojos oliva, y le preguntaría _"¿Estás bien, Tsukki?"_ , y si mentía lo seguiría, y si gritaba se sobresaltaría, porque Yamaguchi _siempre_ se sobresaltaba cada vez que alzaba la voz.

No quería pensar en Yamaguchi, ni en sus manos que buscarían el cuello de su camisa para sacudirlo y _hacerlo entrar en razón_ , ni en la forma en que su rostro se pondría rojo al gritarle que dejara de ser _tan patético_.

No quería pensar en él ni en cómo su nariz se arrugaría y se mordería los labios en un intento de no _gritar_ en _frustración_ mientras lloraba, porque así lucía cada vez que lloraba por el _enojo_. No quería pensar en cómo su rostro prácticamente gritaría _derrota_ , si lo hacía llorar no de _enojo_ , sino de _tristeza_.

No quería pensar en _él_ , ni en su _sonrisa_ , ni en sus _pecas_ , ni en ese _maldito_ _beso_ , ni el _otro maldito beso_ que le dio a _Kageyama_ que le estaba haciendo _hervir en envidia_ , porque había querido estar en _su maldito lugar_.

No quería pensar en _Yamaguchi_ , porque cuando lo hacía, las flores que su cuerpo parecía estar cultivando, enloquecían. Como mariposas en el estómago, excepto que las flores no eran _metafóricas_ y lo estaban _matando_.

En general, _Kei no quería pensar_. Ni en _vóleibol_ , ni en la escuela a la que tendría que regresar en otoño, ni en la familia a la cual cada vez se le hacía más difícil ocultarle la enfermedad con la que cargaba, ni en septiembre – _no quería pensar en septiembre_ –. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, Kei no quería pensar en _Yamaguchi_.

Las cosas últimamente no eran como Kei quería que fueran, así que en el – _sinceramente patético_ – intento de ahogar las flores que crecían dentro suyo como un cáncer, como _un parásito_ , imparables e inamovibles, acabó pensando en _su sonrisa, y en sus pecas, y en sus ojos_ , y en todas las cosas _hermosas_ en las que _no había querido pensar_ , porque _no quería llorar_.

Y al final vomitó todo, porque era inexperimentado con el alcohol, porque ya se sentía enfermo, y porque las nomeolvides estaban escapando de su boca aún sin que las estornudara, y eso solo significaba que sus pulmones debían estar nadando entre pétalos de flores.

Acabó por sentirse mareado, como si fuera a caer dormido en cualquier momento, pero de alguna forma milagrosa, tuvo fuerzas para ponerse de pie y regresar al aula con el mismo sigilo con el cual salió.

Nadie pareció notar su ausencia.

Kei se preguntó si sería igual cuando muriera.

* * *

—Que semana —murmuró Yamaguchi a su lado.

Finalmente iban de regreso a Sendai. A Karasuno. A su hogar.

Kei se encontró pensando que hogar era cualquier sitio donde Yamaguchi estuviera, así que realmente solo volvía a su casa. Quiso golpearse mentalmente por ser tan cursi, pero realmente no tenía energía para eso.

Desde que era joven, Kei se sentía realmente lejano respecto a su familia. Llegaron a pensar que tenía necesidades especiales. Ahora que lo pensaba, Kei creía que sí tenían razón, porque después de todo, tenía necesidades realmente específicas, estas siendo un muchacho pecoso de ojos oliva y cabello salvaje.

El día que llevó a Yamaguchi a casa y lo presentó como su amigo, su familia casi pierde los papeles, porque Kei realmente _no tenía amigos_. Sus primeras palabras al volver del primer día de preescolar fueron algo entre las líneas de " _todos los niños allí son estúpidos, no quiero que sean mis amigos_ ". Los únicos seres vivos que parecía soportar eran a sus padres, y la única persona con la cual parecía tener interés en hablar era Akiteru –eso, hasta el fiasco del equipo de vóleibol.

Supuso que, el que hubieran conocido a Yamaguchi, un niño de su edad con el que siempre quería jugar, con el que siempre quería hablar, con el que siempre estaba sonriendo, fue como levanta el mundo de los hombros de sus padres, quienes realmente habían comenzado a pensar que Kei jamás se interesaría en hacer amigos.

—Parece que te hiciste muy amigo de Kozume —musitó Kei, intentando sonar desinteresado.

—Shouyou me presentó a Kenma, es realmente agradable —respondió con una sonrisa impecable—. Se parece un poco a ti, Tsukki.

—¿Dónde? —En serio ¿dónde?

—Es realmente inexpresivo, aunque creo que Kenma lo hace porque cree que es problemático mostrar emociones — _ah, el epitome de la procrastinación_ —, y también es muy listo, aunque también es muy flojo para demostrarlo.

—Yo no tengo flojera de ser sabelotodo, Yamaguchi —se burló Kei con una sonrisa falsa. En serio no tenía ganas de nada.

—También, a ambos les gusta Kuroo — _¿¡EH?!_

—¿Qué? —Pregunto Kei, sin salir de su shock.

—Bueno, creo que es un poco obvio —respondió Yamaguchi, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. En el campamento anterior, estuviste actuando extraño a su alrededor todo el rato, y no querías que estuviera contigo mientras estabas con él.

—Porque es una basura — _y porque aborrezco la forma en la que tu nombre suena cuando sale de su boca_ , pero Kei no dijo eso.

—Y este año también te pusiste extraño cuando llegó —Yamaguchi prosiguió, como si Kei no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada—, aunque parecías un poco más dispuesto a aceptar sus bromas.

—No gano mucho con perder la compostura frente al tipo — _solo que me descubra_ , pensó Kei.

—Solo lo mencionaba para que supieras que siempre puedes hablar conmigo sobre lo que sientes, no repitas lo del año pasado ¿Sí? —Le sonrió ampliamente una vez más. Kei quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Tu también puedes hablarme de lo que sientes, Yamaguchi —murmuró, evitando su mirada—. Y, solo para que sepas, _no me gusta Kuroo_ ¿quién te mete esas ideas en la cabeza?

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No lo hago siempre? —Yamaguchi se acomodó a su lado, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo y cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a tomar una siesta— Nadie me mete nada en la cabeza, _Tsukki_ , yo solo digo lo que pienso.

—Sugawara... notó que algo te estaba preocupando antes — _algo de lo que no me has querido hablar_ , pero Kei no se permitió ser tan egoísta—, y solo quería que supieras que, eh, no me burlaré de ti ni nada si me dices lo que te preocupa. Y no me gusta Kuroo.

—... Eso ya lo sé, Tsukki —Kei no estaba seguro de si esa era la respuesta para el primer tema o el segundo. En ninguno de los dos casos se lo creía.

 _Yamaguchi no confía en mí_ , pensó Kei.

No lo culpaba.

Quizás no había sido tan buen amigo como creía. Quizás, tenía que hacer algo mejor que las cosas tontas que normalmente hacía, como compartir su pastel de fresa y sus audífonos, y ayudarlo con las clases.

Quizás habría tenido que hablarle más e intentar aportar más a las conversaciones. Quizás lo habría tenido que llamar más seguido. Quizás habría tenido que practicar más a su lado.

¿Podría corregir todo eso antes de septiembre? No lo sabía, pero aún así –y por algún incomprensible motivo– quería intentarlo. ¿Qué podía perder, con entregarle a Yamaguchi un poco más de sí?

Después de todo, ya tenía su corazón. Al menos, en su mayor parte.

Yamaguchi ocupaba más tiempo de su vida del que le gustaba admitir. Cuando no estaba a su lado, estaba pensando en él. Cuando no estaba a su lado, se sentía ansioso e irritable, e incluso las ocurrencias más inocentes de Hinata le hacía perder la compostura totalmente.

Si de Kei dependiera, pasaría todo el día y todos los días junto a Yamaguchi. Y aunque siempre intentaba mantener ese sentimiento a raya, pasando tiempo con Yachi, entrenando, estudiando, escuchando música y leyendo, al final del día, siempre volvía al mismo punto.

Kei quería tanto a Yamaguchi, que le dolía. Quería decirle lo que sentía. Quería abrazarlo, y llevarlo en su espalda, y tomarlo de la mano. Quería besarlo hasta que ambos recordaran por qué los besos eran algo íntimo. Quería adorarlo como quien adora un dios.

Pero se conformaba con contemplarlo, como quien contempla el cielo estrellado y se pierde en su inmensidad.

—Tsukki —la voz somnolienta de Yamaguchi lo regresó a la realidad. Kei realmente odiaba la frecuencia con la cual su mente parecía escapar de la realidad en esos últimos días.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, dándose cuenta que estaba casi igual de dormido.

—¿Te pusiste celoso porque le di ese beso a Kageyama? —Kei abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No —mintió— ¿ _Debería_?

—Podría darte otro —musitó con tranquilidad. Kei sintió que, si Yamaguchi le daba un beso de nuevo, el mundo podría acabarse en ese instante y moriría feliz.

—No digas tonterías, Yamaguchi, ve a dormir —contestó en su lugar, porque Kei estaba seguro de que su amigo solo estaba soltando balbuceos somnolientos.

—¿No te habías puesto celoso porque le di un tonto beso al rey, _Tsukki_? — _¿Por qué tenía que decir su nombre de esa forma?_

—No, no estaba celoso porque le dieras un _tonto beso_ al rey, Yamaguchi —recitó, usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para prevenir un quiebre en su voz—. Tú lo dijiste, solo es un beso, _no significa nada_.

—¿Y si te volviera a besar, no significaría _nada_?

—Significaría lo que es, que mi mejor amigo me volvió a besar, lo cual sería extraño–

Y, sin previo aviso, sintió cómo un par de cálidos labios se posaban tranquilamente sobre su cuello, una, dos, y tres, y Kei perdió la cuenta mientras miraba con nerviosismo alrededor, totalmente paralizado. El cielo normalmente no era piadoso con él, pero por una vez permitieron que el resto del autobús estuviera totalmente dormido y tanto el piloto como el copiloto estuvieran con los ojos fijos en el camino.

No sabía qué clase de expresión estaba poniendo, pero sabía que debía estar a medio tono de parecer un tomate maduro.

¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo?

—Yama... guchi... —Kei no podía confiar en su voz ahora mismo, y la mantuvo lo más baja posible. ¿Por qué Yamaguchi estaba haciendo eso?

—Me molesta que te pongas celoso por cosas tontas, Tsukki —respondió el muchacho, con el tono más tranquilo que Kei había escuchado en su vida.

—No estaba... —había olvidado cómo hablar.

—¿Celoso por un beso tonto? —Entonces Yamaguchi rió, y era la risa más dulce que había escuchado en su vida, y estaba total y completamente perdido— Está bien, Tsukki. Siempre puedo darte besos tontos.

—¿Por qué? —En serio ¿ _por qué_? Kei no quería tener ninguna clase de esperanza, no cuando _sabía_ que...

—Porque no significan nada, Tsukki — _no cuando sabía que no significaba nada._

—¿Y cuándo sí significarían algo entonces? —Kei se sentía repentinamente _frío._

—Pues... supongo que si me gusta alguien y lo beso, entonces significaría algo _—"si me gusta alguien"_ –, pero eres tú y somos mejores amigos, así que no significa nada en particular — _no significa nada, Yamaguchi, solo dilo_ —... ¿Te sientes bien, Tsukki?

—Creo que estoy mareado — _quería vomitar._

—El entrenador está tomando un atajo muy raro... Tsukki, estás pálido — _quería desaparecer._

— _Mareado_ , se me pasará en cuanto duerma — _quería que Yamaguchi dejara de besarlo y de hacerle sentir cosas, pero a la vez quería que continuara._

—Por favor no vomites sobre mi pantalón, Tsukki —bromeó Yamaguchi, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y retomando su posición previa contra su hombro.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

—¡Lo siento, Tsukki!

Kei cerró los ojos. No por primera vez, se preguntó qué pasaría si le dijera a Yamaguchi lo que sus "tontos besos" le hacían sentir. No por primera vez, se encontró regañándose a sí mismo por tener ideas tan patéticas. Sabía lo que ocurriría, y por ello lo evitaba.

No por primera vez, un par de manos se entrelazaron con las suyas, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. Si se concentraba, podía sentir el pequeño brazalete en la muñeca ajena.

 _Si fuera a morir mañana_ , pensó Kei, _¿qué le diría a Yamaguchi el día de hoy?_

* * *

 _Si fuera a morir mañana..._

—Yamaguchi.

—¿Sí, Tsukki?

—Tus besos no son tontos.

—Lo sé, Tsukki.

 _Le pediría que no me olvide._

—... Yamaguchi.

—¿ _Sí, Tsukki_?

—... _No me olvides._

—Está bien, Tsukki.

 _Todo está bien_ , pensó Kei. _Pero, desearía no sentir nada en absoluto._

—Deberíamos hacer un _startrail_ , Yamaguchi.

—¡Que buena idea, Tsukki!

* * *

Septiembre llegó, y con él, vientos más fríos, días más cortos, árboles más coloridos, y ropa más abrigada.

Su familia había descubierto que estaba enfermo a principios de agosto, y desde ese momento, las cosas habían seguido su curso natural. Les pidió –no, les _rogó_ , que no le dijeran _nada_ a _Yamaguchi_ , ni al equipo, ni a _nadie_ que no tuviera que saberlo _obligatoriamente_.

De alguna forma –y sin importar cuántas veces preguntara, _jamás_ le dijeron _cómo_ –, reunieron el dinero suficiente para operarlo, y durante todo el mes anterior estuvo haciéndose pruebas y exámenes para determinar qué tan graves estaban sus pulmones.

Milagrosamente, o no tanto _quizás_ , si los operaba antes que terminara el mes, podría recuperarse sin daños a largo plazo, eso si la enfermedad no daba un giro para peor. Aparentemente, Kei tenía suerte de que la clase de flor que tenía, era una generalmente inofensiva. La fecha estaba programada para el 30 de septiembre.

Pero ¿cuándo el cielo ha tenido piedad por Kei Tsukishima?

—Kei, cielo, han pasado tres días, tienes que salir de tu habitación —ni aunque Troya ardiera fuera de su habitación, lo sacarían de allí.

—Mamá, Kei lleva tres días encerrado y uno sin comer... ¿no crees que deberíamos _llamarlo_? —Esa era, indudablemente, la voz de su hermano Akiteru, quien para la mortificación de Kei, había decidido quedarse hasta el día de la operación. Tampoco le quisieron decir cómo lo consiguió.

Había visto a Yamaguchi hacía tres días. Habían hablado.

Yamaguchi le había dicho que una de sus nuevas amigas se le había confesado en la mañana, y le había dicho que sí. Kei fingió alegría por su mejor amigo.

Le había dicho que en el descanso de invierno ese año, se iría con sus padres de viaje y no se quedaría con los Tsukishima como solía. Kei intentó no pensar en cómo para esas fechas, posiblemente siguiera intentando recuperar las memorias de su amigo.

Yamaguchi le dijo que sus padres habían estado trabajando tan duro el último año, para conseguirle una beca en una universidad de astronomía fuera del país, y que estaban a punto de obtenerla.

Kei recordó ruido blanco. Y al siguiente momento, estaba encerrado en su habitación, en medio de un ataque de ansiedad.

 _No había vuelto a salir._

—No está en la ciudad, sus padres lo llevaron a una entrevista en Tokio —por supuesto que hablaban de Yamaguchi. Él era, después de todo, la única persona que lograba sacarlo de su habitación cada vez que se ponía así.

—¿ _Tokio_?

—Irá a estudiar fuera del país cuando termine tercer año —hubo una pausa. Kei sabía que estaban mirando la puerta de su habitación—. Por eso...

—Ya, entiendo —otra pausa. Entonces, escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

—¡ _LARGO_! —Si Kei seguía histérico, bueno, era su problema.

—Kei, tienes que salir–

—¡ _NO_!

—Si no sales, vamos a entra–

—¡SOLO HABLARÉ CON _YAMAGUCHI_! –Silencio nuevamente. Luego, una serie de suspiros derrotados.

Kei miró su habitación. Había visto jardines con menos flores, y escenas del crimen con menos sangre. Se frotó los ojos por enésima vez en su reclusión. Tenía que dejar de llorar.

Al día siguiente, Yamaguchi regresó a la ciudad. _Pero Kei ya no estaba en casa._

* * *

 **Tamarindo Amargo** _-la escritora que prepara su té a base de las lágrimas de sus lectores-_ **responde a sus reviews:**

 **Konota-chan:** Respeto tu privacidad como lectora dando advertencias de lo que ocurre en los capítulos, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como escritora haciéndote sufrir de todas formas JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Hace tiempo de hecho, leí un fanfic en inglés de KageyamaxYamaguchi, fue extraño. Yamaguchi encuentra atractivo a Kageyama -en el fondo todos lo hacemos-. ¿Estirar la pata prematuramente? Nah que va, aún le queda mucho que sufrir. De alguna forma, cuando la gente se enfrenta a la posibilidad de la muerte, siempre recuerdan todo lo que no hicieron y lo que querían hacer, y eso fue lo que quise reflejar, de alguna forma. _¡Te has topado con un Kuroo salvaje!_. Kenma is love, Kenma is life, Suga is perfect, nada es nuevo bajo el cielo (?. Eventualmente se explicará por qué Kei no le dice nada a Yamaguchi -stay tunned(?)-. ¡Gracias por tu reviú! -eh, viste, hoy publiqué a tiempo, equisdé-

 **Chriis-g.a:** Pue' gracias, me esfuerzo en que los capítulos no comiencen a ponerse aburridos, espero hacerlo bien JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Gracias por seguir esta historia aunque mi patrón de actualización sea raro ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **lady-werempire:** Arderá Troya, pero Kei no quiere salir de su cuarto JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **Guest:** Yamaguchi solo quería darle un beso a un pretty setter JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -es que Kageyama es tan lindo, ay- ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

* * *

(っ◕‿◕)っ Gracias por los reviews y los votos (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

 _¡Hoy sí es lunes! -Att. **Tamarindo Amargo**_


	9. Interludio 3

**Interludio 3: Cállate, Tsukishima**

* * *

 _Título alternativo: "¡Tú sólo tendrás estrellas que saben reír!" -El principito._

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Referencias a "El principito", de Antoine de Saint. OC. Mención de ataque de pánico. Mención de ataque de ansiedad. Mención de encierro. Sangre.**

* * *

Tadashi estuvo tres días en Tokio, tomando una entrevista para una beca en una universidad al otro lado del océano. _Del océano._

 _Oh por... ¿realmente haría eso? ¡Tokio era lo más lejos que había viajado en su vida!_

Había apuntado alto, claro que sí, pero alto-nivel-dentro-de-Japón, no alto-internacional. Y por supuesto que no tenía planeado decir que _no_ , no cuando sus deseos por conocer más el espacio, contenían la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para llevarlo a Marte _flotando._

 _Al final quien saldrá de la órbita terrestre mediante fuerza de voluntad seré yo, y no Hinata_ , se encontró pensando Tadashi con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

Porque sí, Tadashi estaba que saltaba por las paredes del tren bala de tanta emoción retenida. Pero no lo hacía, porque ya el viaje le estaba dando suficientes mareos, y no tenía ganas de vomitar.

Así que en su lugar, revisó su celular –por enésima vez.

* * *

 ** _TSUKKI_** (⌐■_■) **_(03:45pm):_** ¿De regreso tan pronto?

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:45pm):_** ¡Sí, Tsukki! ¡Llegaré a casa en unas horas! \\(≧▿≦)/

 ** _TSUKKI_** (⌐■_■) ** _(03:46pm):_** Oh ¿quieres pasar por mi casa? Akiteru vino de visita.

 ** _TSUKKI_** (⌐■_■) ** _(03:46pm):_** Dice que quiere ver si tu mechón ya creció más que tú.

 ** _TSUKKI_** (⌐■_■) ** _(03:46pm):_** Y pregunta cómo diablos es que tienes novia.

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:48pm):_** ¡Deja de escribir tan rápido, Tsukki!

 ** _TADASHI_** **_YAMAGUCHI_ _(03:49pm):_** No sé si pueda ir a tu casa hoy, Tsukki, cuando lleguen mis padres seguramente querrán llevarme a comer y seguir estando conmigo.

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:50pm):_** Quizás quieran conocer a mi novia, considerando que no volverán a pasar una semana entera en la ciudad hasta noviembre.

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:51pm):_** ¡Pero en cuanto esté libre, iré a tu casa Tsukki!

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:58pm):_** ¿Tsukki?

 ** _TSUKKI_** (⌐■_■) ** _(04:00pm):_** Baño.

 ** _TSUKKI_** (⌐■_■) ** _(04:01pm):_** También quiero conocerla, Yamaguchi.

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:02pm):_** ¡Seguramente ella también querrá conocerte, Tsukki!

 ** _TSUKKI (⌐■_■) (04:02pm):_** Preséntamela algún día.

* * *

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:50pm):_** _tadashi_

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:50pm):_** _ta-da-shi_

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:50pm):_** TADASHEEEEEE

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:52pm):_** ¡Kenma, estoy escribiéndole a Tsukki!

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:52pm):_** cmo sta el megane?

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:52pm):_** Kenma, tu escritura me sacará los ojos.

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:52pm):_** Él está bien, te lo dije cuando hablamos en Tokio.

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:53pm):_** si

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:53pm):_** pero por whats es mejor

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:53pm):_** pienso mejor

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:53pm):_** lakdjgldkgj

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:54pm):_** ¿Qué fue eso?

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:54pm):_** un gato idiota

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:55pm):_** ¡Hola, Kuroo!

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:55pm):_** dice hola

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:55pm):_** pregunta si llegamos a un consenso sobre tsukki

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:55pm):_** No le llames Tsukki.

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:56pm):_** No creo que tenga Hanahaki, ya han pasado dos meses y no ha mostrado ninguna señal, con ninguno de los métodos que hemos usado.

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:56pm):_** el gato idiota dice que yo, el ser con menos emociones sobre el territorio japonés, mostré señales luego de un mes de invasión a la privacidad.

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:56pm):_** investigación*

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:56pm):_** no no lofue, tora ya me dijo la clase de cosas que hacia para sacarme info

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:57pm):_** tadashi ayuda kuroomeataca

 ** _TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (03:58pm):_** Besos en el cuello no son ataques, Kenma.

 ** _GATO PUDÍN (03:59pm):_** ¡Hola pecas! Necesito que me prestes a Kenma un rato, besos, mil besitos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **SOL (04:10pm):** ¡Te digo la verdad Tadashi! ლ(ಠ益ಠლ)

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:10pm):** Shouyou, he pasado más tiempo que tú junto a Tsukki los últimos dos meses ¿no crees que ya habría notado algo?

 **SOL (04:11pm):** Lo sé

 **SOL (04:11pm):** Pero es que no estás allí, cuando no estás.

 **SOL (04:11pm):** ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) espera déjame colocar eso mejor

 **SOL (04:12pm):** No ves cómo se comporta cuando /no/ estás allí

 **SOL (04:12pm):** ... bueno obvio, no estás, pero ¡Tadashi eres más listo que yo, ya me entiendes! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:13pm):** ¿Cómo se comporta cuando yo no estoy cerca?

 **SOL (04:14pm):** Más específicamente, cuando cree que nadie lo está viendo.

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:14pm):** ¿Lo has estado espiando, Shouyou?

 **SOL (04:15pm):** Con ayuda de Hitoka-chan, ella dice que mi cabello es muy llamativo para el espionaje (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:15pm):** ¿Y has visto flores?

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:15pm):** Porque ya escuchaste a Kenma aquella vez en el campamento, él cree que vio flores, pero cuando se acercó más, resultó que eran esas pastillas de inodoro.

 **SOL (04:15pm):** Pues... Hitoka-chan no ha visto flores...

 **SOL (04:15pm):** Pero ¿no crees que estás negando algo obvio, solo porque deseas con mucha fuerza que Tsukishima no tenga Hanahaki?

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:16pm):** Shouyou, si Yachi no ha visto flores, si tú no has visto flores, si lo que vio Kenma no eran flores y si yo, la persona que pasa más tiempo en la tierra con Tsukki, no ha visto flores

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:16pm):** No hay flores.

 **SOL (04:17pm):** O Tsukishima es mejor mentiroso de lo que crees ~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:17pm):** Kei Tsukishima es un mal mentiroso.

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:17pm):** Te lo probé luego del campamento de entrenamiento cuando le di los besos en el cuello ¿recuerdas?

 **SOL (04:18pm):** Sí, eso fue muuuuuuy incómodo de ver ⊙.⊙

 **SOL (04:18pm):** Por otra parte, creo que jamás tendré otra oportunidad de ver a Stinkyshima tan rojo (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:19pm):** Acordamos que ese beso fue para ver qué tan bueno era escondiéndome algo bajo esa presión.

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:19pm):** A veces las ideas de Kenma me dan miedo.

 **SOL (04:20pm):** 420blazeit (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:20pm):** 420blazeit ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

 **SOL (04:21pm):** Lo que te da miedo es el porcentaje de aciertos de Kenma (°ロ°)

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:21pm):** También.

 **SOL (04:21pm):** whoops Kags vino a recogerme (◕‿◕✿)

 **SOL (04:21pm):** Sus padres tienen auto propio ¿puedes creerlo? Tardó 10 minutos en venir aquí (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 **SOL (04:22pm):**...Yama, él dice que vio ambulancias entrar en la calle donde vive Tsukishima.

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:23pm):** Oh bueno, allí vive también una pareja de viejos, muy viejos.

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:23pm):** Hablamos de más de 95 años aquí.

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:23pm):** Es una pena, siempre jugábamos shogi con ellos.

 **SOL (04:24pm):** oh no ༼ つಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 **SOL (04:24pm):** ¡Hablamos luego, Gucci! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:25pm):** Suerte en tu no-cita, con tu no-novio.

 **SOL (04:25pm):** ಠ_ಠ

* * *

Tadashi cerró nuevamente su celular, sin mucho que hacer. Aún faltaba como hora y media de viaje y estaba realmente agotado, incluso para enviar más mensajes.

Era septiembre. Es decir, por supuesto que recordaba que era primero de septiembre y que el otoño se acercaba con demasiada rapidez ese año, pero aún así cada vez que iniciaba ese mes, no podía dejar de pensar _"ah, es ese mes"_.

Todos los años transformaba en una especie de reto personal su capacidad para hacerle los mejores regalos a Tsukki, y considerando las cosas que habían pasado los últimos dos meses, la tendría muy difícil.

En julio, recordaba que ambos habían hecho viajes nocturnos durante los fines de semana para tratar de hacer un startrail. En una de esas, encontraron un sitio lo suficientemente bueno, pero estaba tan lejos que tenían que ir acompañados. También intentaron ver las constelaciones, solo para descubrir que Tsukki realmente era malo para orientarse en el cielo, y que Tadashi era quizás el nerd del espacio más masivo en Karasuno.

"¡Y esa es la constelación de Escorpio, Tsukki! ¡Dicen que en la mitología griega, Escorpio mató a Orión! ¡Además, antes la constelación de Escorpio tenía tenazas, pero ahora son parte de la constelación de Libra! ¡Tu constelación, Tsukki!" recordaba haber dicho, para ser recibido por un "No veo nada Yamaguchi, así que confiaré ciegamente en lo que me estás diciendo".

De hecho, en julio y agosto hicieron muchísimas cosas juntos. Fueron a museos, galerías y parques. Incluso pasaron un fin de semana en la playa, y Tadashi todavía no podía creer que les hubieran permitido hacer tal locura. Fueron al observatorio de Miyagi –y, Tadashi jamás lo admitirá en voz alta, pero se permitió ser un nerd masivo por toda la tarde, y por una vez Tsukki no le pudo seguir la conversación–, visitaron convenciones e incluso Tsukki lo acompañó durante tres horas completas en una cacería de pokemon. ¡ _Tres_ horas!

Sin embargo, Tadashi no podía dejar de notar que cada vez su amigo lucía más cansado y delgado. Sus ojeras, cada vez más oscuras y su humor cada vez más volátil.

 _A veces Tsukki lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba lejos de la multitud, temblando y con ganas de llorar, y Tadashi nunca sabía qué era lo que lo había ocasionado._

Sin embargo, ocurría tan pocas veces que _casi_ podía _considerar_ el no presionar el tema e _intentar_ pasarlo por alto. Casi. Pero, Tadashi igual intentaba preguntar, y cada vez era recibido por un cada vez menos y menos creíble...

 _"No te preocupes, Yamaguchi, todo está bien"_

Ya, y la tierra plana en el centro del universo con tortugas de proporciones planetarias sosteniéndola también.

Sabía muy bien que Tsukki no le estaba contando algo importante, desde hacía un tiempo de hecho. Eso no significaba que estuviera cerca de descubrir qué era.

A veces se detenía y se preguntaba... ¿qué haría Shouyou al respecto?

Está bien, necesitaba expandir un poco más su círculo social, pero el ejemplo funcionaba... de momento. Desde que había conocido a ese pequeño ser de energía concentrada y pelo brillante, siempre parecía saber cómo presionar los botones adecuados de la gente, aún cuando no se diera cuenta –y no lo hacía. Desde cómo había conseguido que Kageyama comenzara a superar su miedo a ser abandonado por sus compañeros de equipo, hasta cómo había conseguido persuadir a Asahi para que regresara, y pasando por las incontables veces en las que había conseguido exitosamente que Tsukki se esforzara un poco más. Incluso iba tan lejos como animar a miembros de equipos _rivales_. ¡Tadashi mismo había sido víctima de los regaños-pseudo-charlas-emotivas de Shouyou!

Así que se preguntaba... ¿Debería dejar a su amigo ser? Tsukki nunca apreciaba que se entrometieran en sus problemas personales, y aunque solía contarle todo a Tadashi, eso no significaba que quería que hiciera algo. ¿Debería hacerle entrar en sus sentidos? Porque, realmente toda la trama de "malentendido por falta de comunicación" de una película romántica barata le estaba tocando los nervios.

Y sin embargo... siempre había _algo_. Ese _algo_ , que le advertía, que si se entrometía en este problema en particular, no le gustaría el resultado y acabaría _lastimándose a sí mismo y a Tsukki_.

Y la voz de la consciencia en la parte de atrás de su cabeza normalmente tenía razón.

Pero, por una vez, quería ver qué pasaba si... _la desafiaba_. Un poco.

 _O, mucho._

* * *

La tarde no había sido para nada como él había esperado.

 _No sabía qué había esperado en realidad, pero no era nada de eso._

Sus padres se retrasaron, y le dijeron que no llegarían a casa hasta el día siguiente, pero que aún así pasarían el resto de la semana en casa. Bien, había sido decepcionante, pero no podía decir que fuera _totalmente_ inesperado. Al bajar del tren bala, envió el primer mensaje.

 _"¡Tsukki! Mis padres se retrasaron ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?"_

—¡ _Tada–chan_! —Una voz femenina lo regresó a la realidad.

—Mei —y, Tadashi se permitió sonreír.

* * *

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (04:30pm):** Tsukki, Shouyou dice que Kageyama vio ambulancias en nuestro vecindario ¿Puedes revisar si los abuelos están bien?

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (05:00pm):** Ah, olvídalo Tsukki, los acabo de llamar. ¿Tienes tu teléfono apagado?

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (05:15pm):** ¡Acabo de ver una nube en forma de dinosaurio, Tsukki! ~(˘▾˘~)

 _-Tadashi Yamaguchi ha enviado una foto-_

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (05:45pm):** ¡Llegaré a casa pronto, Tsukki! \ (•◡•) /

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (06:00pm):** ¡Tsukki! Mis padres se retrasaron ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (06:10pm):** Aw, no llegarán hasta mañana (╥︣﹏᷅╥)

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (06:25pm):** ¡Ya estoy con Mei, Tsukki! Iremos a comer helado ¿quieres venir? ¿Te esperamos? (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

 _-Tadashi Yamaguchi ha enviado una foto-_

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (07:00pm):** Ya no estamos comiendo helado Tsukki (◕‿◕✿) ¡Ahora vamos al arcade! Ya sabes, ese pequeño frente a tu pastelería favorita

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (08:00pm):** ¡Ahora estamos en la pastelería, Tsukki!

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (08:20pm):** Tsukki, no has leído ni uno de mis mensajes ¿estás bien?

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (08:50pm):** Tsukki, responde mis llamadas ¿Sí?

 **TADASHI YAMAGUCHI (09:10pm):** ¿Tsukki?

* * *

—Estás preocupado, _Tada–chan_ —bostezó Mei a su lado, mientras caminaban de regreso a la casa de la joven.

—Tsukki no ha contestado ninguno de mis mensajes en las últimas horas —respondió Tadashi con el ceño fruncido, llamando por enésima vez a su mejor amigo.

—¿Teléfono apagado?

—¿Desde las cuatro de la tarde? Tsukki no soporta ni una hora sin escuchar música —la llamada lo llevó de nuevo al buzón—. Tsukki, no sé qué estés jugando, pero responde mis llamadas, _por favor_.

—¿Irás a su casa luego?

—Sí, tengo... _un mal presentimiento._

—Tada–chan... ¿Tú y Tsukishima, de verdad son solo amigos? —La pregunta hizo que Tadashi parase en seco— ¡Ah, disculpa! ¿Se supone que es un secreto?

—Mei, tu eres mi novia, Tsukki y yo solo somos amigos —Mei se sonrojó ante la respuesta, pero Tadashi seguía confundido.

—Oh... entonces no lo haces a propósito ¿verdad?

Mei era una chica en verdad encantadora.

Estaban en la misma clase y Tadashi estaba consciente de que ambos habían estado tonteando alrededor del otro por meses, así que no fue una sorpresa que la chica se le declarase. Sin embargo, siempre había ese... algo, que no lo dejaba totalmente tranquilo.

Quizás era su tono de voz alto y alegre, y su constante plática. Quizás el hecho de que era tan afectuosa como él mismo. Quizás era la falta de un apodo tonto que viniera a su mente con la misma frecuencia que respiraba.

Quizás era el hecho de que la chica entendía poco y casi nada de vóleibol y estaba más interesada en la música. O quizás el hecho de que no conocía tan bien a la chica, y a veces no sabía qué decir, o si un silencio estaba siendo normal o incómodo. O, su forma tan directa en decirle lo que sentía, en lugar de buscar alguna metáfora extraña.

 _Quizás buscaba rizos rubios y ojos de oro donde solo había cascadas azabache y pozos oscuros._

—¿Qué cosa no hago a propósito? —Preguntó Tadashi, finalmente poniendo su teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Um... verás, desde que nos conocemos, siempre hablas mucho del club de vóleibol, de tus compañeros, a veces comienzas a hablar sobre el espacio y allí sabemos que tenemos que detenerte —Tadashi se removió algo incómodo. Bueno, sí, se emocionaba un poco demasiado con el espacio—. Pero, siempre hablas de Tsukishima.

—¿En serio? —Era extraño que sus compañeros de equipo nunca señalaran eso... o quizás era que ya estaban acostumbrados...

—Sï, creo que es tu segunda naturaleza o algo así —Mei no quería mirarlo a los ojos, y en su lugar, jugueteaba con su cabello mientras miraba un punto muy interesante en el suelo—. Obviamente no espero que dejes de hablar sobre él, lo conoces de toda tu vida.

—¿Pero?

—Pero... Tada–chan, te das cuenta de que, cada vez que salimos... ¿siempre hablas únicamente de él? —Tadashi de pronto olvidó cómo respirar.

—¿Hago eso?

—Sí... aunque no creo que lo hagas conscientemente, no eres un chico grosero —no, pero su novia era _Mei_ —. Pero cuando salimos nosotros dos solos, siempre vamos a la pastelería favorita de Tsukishima, y su arcade favorito, y su tienda de juegos favorita, y el museo de arte abstracto en el que siempre se ríen en voz baja de los críticos de arte...

—Oh por dios — _¿En serio hacía eso?_

—Creí que yo solo era una especie de tapadera para su relación o algo así —¿Mei estaba llorando?— Así que no sé qué es peor, realmente.

—Mei, lo siento mucho, yo no...

—Tada–chan, es obvio que él te gusta —no era tan obvio, _porque Tadashi por su cuenta aún no había notado que hacía todas esas cosas_ —, así como es obvio que aún no pones tus sentimientos en orden.

—Yo... creo que... no me había dado cuenta de todo eso...

—Tada–chan, eres realmente tonto, en serio tienes suerte de ser tan lindo —Tadashi no sabía si ese era un insulto o un halago. O ambos.

—Pero, aún si es así, yo no le gusto a...

—No lo has visto ¿verdad? Cómo te mira, cuando tú no lo estás viendo.

Tadashi recordó.

 _"No has visto cómo se comporta cuando no estás allí"_

 _"Digo, Tsukishima sí actúa rato cuando está con Kuroo, pero no lo has visto cuando está con Tadashi"_

 _"No creo que Tsukki se enamorase de mi"_

 _"Tus besos no son tontos, Yamaguchi"_

 _"Yamaguchi... hagamos un startrail"_

 _"Estaba celoso"_

Y de pronto, los últimos seis meses cobraron sentido.

—Era... es... ¿en serio tan obvio? —Tadashi sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar en cualquier segundo. ¿Había sido _tan_ obvio? ¿ _Todo el mundo_ lo había notado, menos _él_?

—No mucho la verdad, no terminé de darme cuenta hasta que comenzamos a salir solos —Mei rió amargamente. Tadashi quería consolarla... pero él era quien le estaba produciendo más dolor—. Sabes, compadezco a Kei Tsukishima.

—Pensé que lo odiarías — _¿O eso sólo ocurría en los mangas shoujo?_

—No puedo hacerlo, después de todo, ambos somos tus víctimas, Tada–chan —finalmente, la chica levantó la mirada. Sin una sola lágrima derramada—. Sabes, creo que deberíamos terminar.

—Sí... yo... creo que tienes razón —acababa de descubrir que le gustaba su mejor amigo, _y además su novia le había terminado_. Tadashi no pensó que su día sería _así_ —. Lo siento mucho, Mei, eres una gran chica, en serio — _¿Su primer noviazgo había durado una semana?_

—No le pongas sal a la herida, Tada–chan, estaré bien — _y le sonrió_. Tadashi se sentía como una persona _horrible_ —. Seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad?

—¡Po–por supuesto! —Tadashi en serio esperaba que las cosas no se pusieran raras entre los dos.

—Ah... aquí es —ambos se detuvieron frente un complejo de departamentos. Mei se acercó a una de las puertas—. Habla con Tsukishima, Tada–chan.

—Gracias, Mei –porque, sinceramente ¿qué otra cosa podría decir, cuando lo había arruinado todo tan monumentalmente?—. Lo haré.

Se susurraron un adiós. Tadashi fingió no escuchar el sollozo de la chica al otro lado de la puerta, porque realmente, no _podía_ hacer nada al respecto –no cuando él había causado esas lágrimas, y ella le estaba dejando ir. _En serio se sentía como una persona horrible_.

* * *

Cuando Tadashi llegó a casa de los Tsukishima, _Tsukki no estaba en casa._

De hecho, _nadie_ estaba allí, y el mal presentimiento que había tenido antes, no hizo más que _empeorar_.

Fue cuando recibió la llamada de Akiteru.

 _"¡Tadashi! ¡Menos mal respondiste rápido! E-escucha, sé que es repentino, pero iré a buscarte, ya estoy en camino de hecho, ocurrió... a–algo, a Kei le ocurrió algo, y te necesitamos aquí en el hospital ¡E-es una emergencia, Tadashi, y no está cooperando! Envíame por mensaje dónde estás ¡te veo en un momento!"_

No fue como si no se lo hubiera esperado. De hecho, no fue como si no lo hubiera sospechado, y lo hubieran sorprendido con las guardias totalmente bajas.

Ni siquiera había estado sorprendido.

Pero, igual que un balde de agua helada, realmente no importa si te lo esperas. No importa si sabes que el agua va a mojarte y que estará fría. Igualmente te deja calado hasta los huesos, y temblando.

 _Tadashi sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, y fue como si le hubieran quitado la cabeza de un tajo._

La misma palabra se repetía en su mente, una, y otra, _y otra vez._

 _Hanahaki._

Y la culpa era _suya_.

* * *

Tadashi recordaba con claridad el día que había conocido a Tsukki. También recordaba que cuando lo conoció, era tan solo _Kei Tsukishima_ , otro muchacho de siete años –que parecía de sexto grado con esa altura tan ridícula–, pero con un sentido del sarcasmo prematuramente desarrollado.

Recuerda muy bien que la primera palabra que lo escuchó decir fue " _Patético_ ".

 _«—Kei tiene Hanahaki —Akiteru le habló sin rodeos, y Tadashi real, realmente lo agradecía._

 _—Esa parte ya la sabía —parcialmente cierto, solo había llegado a términos con ese conocimiento hacía como, 45 minutos._

 _—No nos quiere decir de quién se trata —Akiteru lo miró. Tadashi comprendía muy bien esa mirada. "Sospecho que es por ti, Tadashi". Bien, no estaba equivocado._

 _—Creo saber quién es —y aún no llegaba a términos con esa información en particular._

 _—En la tarde lo tuvimos que sacar de casa en una ambulancia porque llevaba cuatro días encerrado y dos sin comer —eso... no lo sabía—. Tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando le dijeron que tendría una intervención de emergencia. Cuando salí a buscarte, lo estaban sedando.»_

Había sido el primer amigo de Tsukki, y durante mucho tiempo, su único amigo.

A Tadashi siempre le había impresionado la increíble facilidad con la cual había entrado a la vida de Tsukki. Era como si en su vida hubiera un puesto hecho solo para él, que nadie más podía ocupar.

 _«—En el pabellón del hospital hay toda una tropa de psicólogos que tratan a los pacientes con hanahaki —el camino se le hacía eterno, pero Tadashi sabía que solo habían pasado 10 minutos—. Fueron ellos los que nos dijeron que el caso de Kei se había salido de control por un patrón de comportamiento que corresponde a un desorden de personalidad dependiente._

 _—¿En castellano?_

 _—Kei depende emocionalmente de la persona que se enamoró —mierda—, eso significa que perder la memoria puede dejarlo con heridas psicológicas —maldición._

 _—¿Lo dijeron con esas palabras?_

 _—Mencionaron que la tasa de pacientes con hanahaki que se suicidan luego de realizar la intervención quirúrgica, es realmente alta —Tadashi no podía respirar»_

Al principio, Tsukki lo protegía de las personas que lo molestaban. Solía decirle cosas como _"Ellos están celosos, Yamaguchi, porque no tienen estrellas que sepan reír"_ –y, años más tarde, Tsukki negaría haber dicho alguna vez algo tan vergonzoso como eso–.

Lo compartían todo, y Tsukki incluso le confió el cuidado de su colección de figuras de dinosaurios. Cuando los padres de Yamaguchi pasaban más tiempo en casa, enviaban toda clase de plantas exóticas con flores vistosas a la casa de los Tsukishima. Hubo un tiempo donde las madres de ambos conspiraron para vestirlos de formas similares –para ambos, una época oscura–.

 _«—Dijiste que llevaba cuatro días sin salir de su habitación —recordó Tadashi._

 _—Tampoco nos dijo por qué —Tadashi había deducido lo suficiente para saberlo—. De hecho a veces no nos respondía por horas._

 _—¿Y cuando lo hacía?_

 _—Decía que solo hablaría contigo._

 _Tadashi quería vomitar»_

Tadashi no odiaba muchas cosas, y dentro de las pocas cosas que sí aborrecía, estaban los hospitales.

Es decir, no el concepto de los hospitales en general. Pero todo allí le ponía los nervios en punta. El olor a antiséptico, enfermos por doquier, a veces llantos inconsolables, a veces gritos incomprensibles. Internos con turnos de 36 horas en sus espaldas, enfermeras tratando de tranquilizar a familiares de pacientes recién fallecidos, doctores corriendo de un lado a otro y pasillos blancos infinitamente largos.

Quizás Tadashi siempre se esforzaba en mantenerse con buena salud para evadir los hospitales.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su mejor amigo.

 _«—¡Tadashi, no corras! –Escuchó que Akiteru le gritaba, pero Tadashi ya estaba fuera del auto, galopando velozmente del estacionamiento hasta la entrada principal del pabellón hospitalario para el tratamiento de Hanahaki._

 _No quería ni siquiera pensar en que podía ser muy tarde»_

Sin embargo, cuando lo veía en la cama del hospital, con una bata impolutamente blanca y rodeado de cobijas y paredes de un tono similar, no podía dejar de pensar que lucía como un ángel. Uno sarcástico, y algo frío, y con un vocabulario realmente colorido.

Bien, quizás no un ángel.

Pero, de igual forma, Tadashi se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez...

—¿Yama...guchi? —Tsukki abrió los ojos, para encontrar su mano fuertemente entrelazada con la de su mejor amigo. A Tadashi no se le ocurrió ni por un segundo, la idea de dejarlo ir.

—Buenas noches, Tsukki —y le sonrió, porque tenía esa oportunidad, y haría las cosas correctamente.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego?_

* * *

—Lo que me dices no tiene sentido, Tsukki —bien, quizás su amigo no estaba en todos los cabales para mantener una conversación.

—Yamaguchi, yo he hablado con _el sol_ —Tsukki seguía bajo los efectos de los sedantes, lo cual daba como resultado esa charla tan interesante.

—¿De casualidad el sol tiene cabello naranja radiactivo, mide 1,65 y se llama Hinata?

—... ¿Me lees la mente, Yamaguchi?

—Sí Tsukki, tenemos una conexión telepática.

—... ¡Eso es _tan genial_ , Yamaguchi! — _No tiene caso_ , pensó Tadashi con una sonrisa. _Que Buda bendiga el alma de Tsukki._

No era muy a menudo que tenía la oportunidad de ver a Tsukki sonriente y risueño, así fuera a costa de sedantes. La charla sobre sus sentimientos podía esperar un poco más.

Probablemente.

—Yamaguchi —Tsukki había estado jugado con sus manos desde que había despertado, y Tadashi estaba todo menos incómodo por ello— ¿recuerdas al principito, Yamaguchi?

—¿El libro que leímos en primaria?

—Recuerdo que... había una serpiente... y un zorro, y una rosa

—Sí, la rosa domesticó al principito, el principito domesticó al zorro —o al menos eso recordaba de toda la historia.

—Yamaguchi tú... me domesticaste también —Tadashi le sonrió condescendientemente. Los sedantes hacen que cualquiera diga _disparates_.

—Necesitas dormir Tsukki, ya es muy tarde–

—Yamaguchi, lamento no haberte dicho nada antes.

—¿De qué hablas, Tsuk–

—Yo solo... no quería que te preocuparas por mí —ah, hablaba de _eso_ —. Y, no quería que te sintieras obligado a quererme tampoco...

—¿ _Obligado_?

—Si te lo decía y me rechazabas, solo iba a empeorar — _pues... no era mentira_ —, y entonces habrías querido decirme que sí te sentías igual, aunque no lo hicieras, para no hacerme daño —Tadashi lo observó, _incrédulo_. Lo estuvo ocultando todos esos meses ¿por eso?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Cuando me besaste — _oh..._ —, y dijiste que era tonto, y pensé que no me verías como otra cosa que un amigo —Tadashi contuvo el aliento. Realmente se sentía como una _persona horrible_. Pero, por _algún motivo_ más allá de su comprensión, Tsukki comenzó a reír—. Yamaguchi, _eres_ el principito.

—¿Perdón? —¿No hablaban de sus sentimientos hacía unos momentos?

—Eres el principito, Yamaguchi — _Kei Tsukishima había perdido la cabeza_ —. Una flor te domesticó, y tú me domesticaste a mí.

—¿Una flor me domesticó? —Tadashi tenía ganas de pensar en la confesión que Tsukki acababa de hacer, y todo el tema de " _no te dije nada porque creí que era lo mejor_ ", pero aparentemente el drogado ser de Tsukki tenía ganas de hablarle sobre el principito.

—Te enamoraste de Mei.

—Tsukki, yo no–

— _Y yo me enamoré de ti_ —Tsukki lo miraba con una sonrisa, como si no estuviera totalmente consciente de lo que dijera. _No lo está, Tadashi, por eso es que finalmente te está diciendo lo que siente_ , se reprendió a sí mismo, intentando reprimir las crecientes ganas que tenía de llorar—. Me domesticaste.

—Tsukki, escúchame...

—Pero está bien, estar enamorado de ti se siente bien — _¿Qué me dices de las flores en tus pulmones?_ Pensó Tadashi—. Siento mariposas y flores. Aunque las flores me están matando.

—No vas a morir Tsukki —le tomó la mano nuevamente y la besó, intentando prevenir que siguiera hablando. Tadashi en realidad no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar—. Yo te quiero ¿ _ves_? Te quiero.

—Por esto no quería decirte, Yamaguchi —el ceño de su amigo se frunció repentinamente. Ah, entonces aún puede hacer eso, pensó Yamaguchi, viendo la conocida expresión dibujarse sobre su rostro por primera vez en días—. Ahora me tienes pena ¿verdad?

—¡No! No te tengo pena Tsukki —¿Por qué sentía que iba a llorar?—. Siempre te he querido, pero no lo había notado.

—Recuerdo el día en que te conocí —¿ _Otro cambio de tema_?—. Creí que eras como cualquier otro niño mocoso de mi clase.

—Yo era solo otro niño mocoso Tsukki, tú eras el especial —Tadashi era _honesto_. Tsukki _siempre_ había sido _diferente_ , aunque en aquel entonces, solo fuera _Kei_ _Tsukishima_.

—Quizás... quizás antes fueras como todos los otros niños —y lo era—, pero te hiciste mi amigo, y yo me hice tu amigo, y desde entonces, eres el único en el mundo.

Tadashi cerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo hablar con su amigo era tan _difícil_?

Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, y sabía que se estaba mordiendo el labio con quizás demasiada fuerza. Sabía que en sus ojos había lágrimas intentando escapar. Si eran de ira, de frustración, de miedo... no lo sabía.

Solamente quería decirle la verdad. Quería decirle que lo quería, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y no le creía...

—Yamaguchi, no llores por favor —sintió la mano de su amigo –la que no estaba sosteniendo, acariciarle las mejillas, y limpiar una lágrima solitaria que se había escapado sin permiso.

—No estoy llorando —mintió descaradamente.

—¿Lloras porque también te domesticaron?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Yo lloré el día que me di cuenta que me habías domesticado —Tadashi no quería pensar en su amigo llorando por su culpa. Quería ser egoísta, y no pensar en eso—. Pero, no tiene sentido sabes, porque tú me diste el regalo más bonito cuando nos conocimos.

—Pero, yo no te regalé nada–

—Me regalaste estrellas —ahora, ambas manos acunaban su rostro. Tadashi ya no se molestaba en contener las lágrimas. No cuando Tsukki estaba acariciando sus pecas—. Cientos de ellas, y todas ríen, siempre. Por eso, no me gusta que llores, Yamaguchi. Cuando lloras, las estrellas lloran también.

—¡Estoy llorando porque te estoy diciendo que te quiero, y no me crees!

—Porque, a ti te domesticó la flor–

— _¡Cállate, Tsukki!_

Entonces, lo besó.

No fue como su primer beso, aquel mediodía de primavera, a la sombra de la preparatoria y entre cientos de árboles de diferentes tamaños y colores. No sabía a curry ni a fideos picantes. No fue el mismo roce momentáneo, que apenas contaba como un beso.

No fue como cuando besó a Kageyama, un beso entre chistes, un beso que era un juego, cuyo propósito tenía intentar conseguir una reacción de su mejor amigo, y empujar a Hinata a tener algo de valentía.

No fue como los besos de Mei, sabor a frutillas y mentas, demasiado tímidos, demasiado fugaces, demasiado efímeros, como una delicada flor.

Era un beso desesperado, como si hubiera vagado por el desierto por días y finalmente encontrara un oasis real con agua limpia, comida y sombra. Y no respiraban –ninguno de los dos lo hacía–, pero se sentía como si antes se estuvieran ahogando, y finalmente encontrasen algo en lo que sujetarse por sus vidas.

Y era un desastre, porque en realidad ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaba haciendo, porque Tadashi estaba muy desesperado y Tsukki muy drogado, y sus dientes estaban chocando, y las lágrimas de Tadashi estaban empapando todo, y Tsukki no sabía qué hacer con sus manos.

 _Pero era real_. Era _real_ y tenía _demasiadas_ emociones, y _no lo quería dejar ir_.

No cuando sentía que, si se separaban, ambos _se hundirían_. Y perderían su oasis, y sus besos sabor a curry y fideos picantes, y sus charlas a las tres de la madrugada sobre el _universo_ , y _conspiraciones_ y _dinosaurios_. Las estrellas se _apagarían_ , y los cuerpos errantes, seguirían _errando_. Y ya no serían _Kei Tsukishima_ y _Tadashi Yamaguchi_.

Pero los dioses, tan crueles, no les perdonaron. _El cielo nunca era tan piadoso_.

Y ese momento, que pareció eterno...

 _Se esfumó._

* * *

—¡ALGUIEN AYUDA! —Su voz sonaba rota. Tadashi estaba roto.

Fue como un acto de magia – _el más cruel de todos_. Un segundo, pareció que todo estaría bien. Que Tsukki se recuperaría porque sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que solo tendrían que extraer una flor marchita de sus pulmones, que todo volvería a la normalidad.

Y en un parpadeo, ese momento _desapareció de sus vidas._

—¡Tadashi! —Akiteru entró corriendo a la habitación, para encontrarse con el espectáculo _dantesco_. Sus rodillas flaquearon, y pareció querer vomitar, pero corrió en busca de las enfermeras. Los cirujanos. Los residentes. Alguien. _Quien fuera_.

Tadashi no podía moverse de su sitio, demasiado aterrado para hacerlo.

Porque, _ha visto menos flores en el exótico jardín de su madre, y menos sangre en las películas de terror más mórbidas._

En un momento, estaba susurrándole que sí lo quería, que todo estaría bien, que saldría de allí sano y salvo... Y luego, tosió.

La camisa de Tadashi estaba manchada de sangre, y tenía flores adherida a ella.

No había parado. Las flores seguían saliendo, cada vez más grandes.

 _Tsukki no podía respirar._

En algún punto, sus oídos comenzaron a registrar gritos. El grito de alguien.

 _Tadashi estaba gritando._

La ayuda llegó. La antes impoluta bata de Tsukki estaba teñida de carmesí. Los cobertores también. Sus lentes estaban empañados, y con unas pocas gotas de sangre en ellos. Había pétalos y flores volando en todas partes.

Y aún así, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, por el más corto de los segundos... Tsukki no lo estaba culpando de nada.

Sus ojos de oro, inyectados en sangre e inundados en lágrimas, no lo culpaban. _Jamás lo culpaban_. Pero parecían decir "Perdóname".

" _Perdón, Yamaguchi_ ".

Tsukki llevó sus manos a su boca nuevamente, y tosió con fuerza. Sangre. Tosió de nuevo. Más pétalos. Una vez más.

Una masa viscosa, con raíces adheridas, fue a parar en su regazo. Tenía decenas y cientos de pequeñas raíces atravesándole, y pequeños brotes amenazando con florecer. Lo internaron al quirófano antes que tuviera la oportunidad de toser de nuevo.

Tadashi sintió manos moverlo. Escuchó voces que se dirigían a él. Perdido, bajó su mirada a su camisa, aún goteando sangre, y desprendiendo pétalos. Fue cuando notó, que sus manos estaban manchadas también.

 _Luego de eso, se desvaneció._

* * *

 **Tamarindo Amargo** _-la escritora que disfruta hacerlos sufrir-_ **responde a sus reviews:**

 **MizuhashiNeko:** SEÑORA NO INSULTE A MI BEBÉ YAMAGUCHI. Sí, Kageyama. Kageyama es un pretty setter, y todas las personas que besen un pretty setter serán bendecidos con la vida eterna amén. Actualmente Hinata y Kags son "no novios" que van a "no citas" (?. El Club de los Cinco es una biblia y debe ser respetada - _Ushicornio noticéame xfabo_ -. ¿Dices que con los Interludios mueres un poco más lento? ¿Qué opinas de este? Impactante ¿no es así? Acompáñame a ver esta triste historia. Weno, yo se que técnicamente comentaste el capítulo 7, pero cuando lo hiciste justo publiqué el 8, así que entras aquí chamita JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Gracias por tu reviú! -espero no me odies por este capítulo-

 **Fresas Agrias: **Damas y... creo que no hay caballeros entre los reviews. Les presento a mi no-siempre-presente beta reader usual y esposa platónica Fresas Agrias -aplausos-, con el review más elocuente de la vida. Ella dice que soy una pinche ingrata bastarda. También opina de la historia, y cito _"k wea ctm hno reqliao MUERAN TODOS POR LA CHUCHA YAMAGUCHI ANDA A CHUPAR PICO"_. Ni te voy a agradecer por el review. -Hermanas, adoren a esta mujer-

 **Johan Palma:** Con el review más largo que ha tenido esta historia (Segunda parte, ahora es personal). Me alegra que me odies por ese capítulo, me completa como escritora (ღ˘⌣˘ღ). Te lo digo, todas las decisiones a las 3 de la mañana son malas decisiones, a las 3 de la mañana no se toman decisiones -digo yo, que esta historia se me ocurrió a las 3 de la mañana y mira lo que he causado-. "Todo iba bien y luego comencé a llorar" es hasta ahora la mejor descripción que he tenido de esta historia (Además de "k wea ctm hno reqliao"). Esas son muchas preguntas y muchas de ellas con spoilers. Si no te hago llorar con este capítulo, habré fallado con mi objetivo. ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **Chriis-g.a:** Te apuesto a que no te esperabas esto. ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **Konota-chan:** Porque la vida es injusta, ahre. El yo nunca nunca en las historias siempre es un imán de putazos. Kageyama es /el/ husbando en potencia, es un PRETTY SETTER. Yamaguchi es muy afectuoso físicamente, y Tsukishima tiene las hormonas revueltas, alv. Si quedaste mal con ese capítulo con este seguro ya quedas peor. Pues claro que tengo que dejar intriga ¿Sino cómo van a volver a leer el siguiente capítulo? Juasjuas. Soy una diosa cruel pero justa, tu lo has dicho. El fandom necesita más Yamaguchi dominante -no lo digo yo lo dice la ciencia-. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **akatdragnes:** ¡Me encanta que te encante! ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

 **lady-werempire:** Reconozco tu derecho como lectora de pedirme un final feliz, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como escritora haciéndote sufrir de todas formas. ¡Gracias por tu reviú!

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: _Cottomw_ y _Fresas Agrias_**

* * *

(っ◕‿◕)っ Gracias por los reviews y los votos (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

 _¿Y si les digo que el siguiente capítulo es el último? -Att. **Tamarindo Amargo**_


	10. 7: Perdón, Yamaguchi

**Parte 7 : Perdón, Yamaguchi.**

* * *

 ** _Parte final_**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Fluff. Enfisema (Enfermedad Pulmonar Obstructiva). Spoilers del manga. Desorden de personalidad dependiente. Problemas de autoestima. Saltos de tiempo.**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos la primera vez, recuerda que vio un techo blanco y borroso. De hecho, todo estaba borroso y ligeramente doble.

 _Deben ser los sedantes_ , trató de pensar. Pero, su mente se encontraba llena de una densa neblina.

Escuchó voces. No recordaba qué era lo que decían, pero podía recordar los diferentes tonos que usaban. Dos voces femeninas, una sonaba agitada, y la otra distante. Recordaba pasos apurados en todas partes. Una voz masculina, intentando sonar tranquilizante, pero la notaba tan agitada como la femenina.

Alguien sostenía su mano. _No paraba de temblar_.

Intentó hablar. Algo le decía que las personas en la habitación querrían saber que estaba despierto y vivo.

— _...dashi... Tada... shi_ —quien sostenía su mano, _dejó de temblar_ —. _.. Yama... guchi..._

Pero, dormir era _realmente_ más apetecible en ese momento.

* * *

La segunda vez que despertó, estaba un poco menos drogado y un poco más consciente de sus alrededores.

Al menos lo suficiente para saber que por algún motivo, el maldito sol estaba hablándole.

—¡SE DESPERTÓ! —Kei se preguntó qué tanta mala suerte podía tener una persona para que, lo primero que escuchara al levantarse, fuera a Hinata gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡HINATA, IDIOTA, NO GRITES EN EL HOSPITAL! —¿La enfermera sería tan amable de sedarlo de nuevo?

Kei no sabía qué expresión lucía su demacrado rostro en ese momento, pero supo que tuvo que ser lo suficientemente aterradora para que Hinata y Kageyama cerraran el hocico.

Algo faltaba en esa – _borrosa_ – imagen...

—¿Tsukki? —Una voz suave a su derecha le colocó sus lentes y _oh dios, finalmente alguien que habla en un tono de voz normal, gracias Buda, el cielo sí tiene piedad._

A su derecha, había un _ángel_. Esa era la _única explicación posible_ en ese instante.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y Kei se preguntó qué motivos tendría un ángel para _llorar_. Llevaba un suéter que reconocía como suyo, con un familiarmente ridículo estampado de _estrellitas y dinosaurios_ que había recibido como regalo de navidad. _Era su suéter favorito_. Olía a jabón aromatizado, muy diferente a todo el antiséptico y olor general de hospital que inundaba sus pulmones. Era un olor agradable; le hacía sentir como que estaba cálido y seguro, en su hogar.

Su rostro estaba salpicado de _estrellas_. _Cientos de ellas_. Y todas parecían _sonreírle_.

— _Quién_... —Kei tenía serios problemas para hablar. Su garganta se sentía terriblemente seca, y su cerebro aún estaba en capacidad mínima.

—¿ _Tsukki_? — _No llores, por favor_ , pensó Kei con desesperación. _No soy bueno consolando a la gente._

—Quién dejó entrar... a estos malditos bufones... _Yamaguchi_.

Yamaguchi. _Tadashi Yamaguchi_. Su mejor amigo desde antes que aprendiera a manejar bicicleta, y cuando sus lentes eran demasiado grandes para su cara de bebé. El chico que le había domesticado hacía años sin darse cuenta. La persona por la cual en sus pulmones habían crecido hermosas _nomeolvides_ , que no le dejaban respirar.

Estaba en sus brazos en ese momento. Kei podía reconocer el llanto, y sabía que estaba diciéndole algo –insultándolo por _idiota_ , _probablemente_ , porque eso es lo que él habría hecho estando en la misma situación–, pero en ese momento su cerebro no estaba en capacidad de hacer algo más allá que abrazarlo de vuelta. Yamaguchi no parecía quejarse.

 _Un ángel_ , pensó Kei, porque era la única explicación posible en la cual alguien tan maravilloso como Yamaguchi, su perfecto Yamaguchi, pensara que él era asombroso y admirable.

Ni un millón de flores harían que se olvidara del cielo lleno de estrellas risueñas que un príncipe de ojos oliva le había regalado.

* * *

Kei Tsukishima realmente no creía en la _enfermedad de Hanahaki_. Toda la idea de que una flor _–una flor, que requería agua, sol y tierra–_ creciera en los pulmones de una persona que sufriera de amor no correspondido, le parecía absurda hasta límites que no comprendía.

No tenía interés en investigar sus orígenes, o sus "síntomas", porque era más o menos el equivalente de investigar el origen y significado del culto occidental al _monstruo del espagueti volador._

Aunque, lo último quizás era un poco más probable. Las personas occidentales le parecían, cuanto menos, curiosas.

Eso no evitó que un ramo de nomeolvides floreciera dentro de su cuerpo, y casi se llevara la memoria de la persona a la cual más quería en el mundo.

Según los doctores, una flor parcialmente marchita era algo extraño de extraer, y que su memoria estuviera intacta podía considerarse como un milagro. Kei tenía en su vida flores mágicas que desafiaban la lógica, ángeles con galaxias en el rostro, soles y nubes charlantes. Un milagro médico no le sonaba raro.

Sus pulmones, por otra parte...

— _Enfisema_ , eh —había estado listo para ello, en realidad.

—¿Qué es un _enfisema_ , Tsukki? —Yamaguchi estaba a su lado. Yamaguchi siempre estaba a su lado. Ambos estaban en su habitación, mientras los padres de Yamaguchi y los suyos charlaban en la sala

—Una enfermedad pulmonar producto de la destrucción de las paredes del órgano —había estado listo, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera esperado por un pequeño segundo milagro—. No tiene cura.

—¿Significa que dejarás el club? —Kei se mordió el labio. Esa era una muy buena pregunta.

—Eso... dependerá del estado de mis pulmones —no quería ver a los ojos a Yamaguchi. No estaba del todo listo para lo que pudiera encontrar allí—. Si están muy dañados, es posible que tenga que usar una bombona de oxígeno por el resto de mi vida...

—¡Pero si no están dañados, entonces todo estará bien! — _No tiene caso_ , pensó Kei con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Yamaguchi era un optimista de corazón_. _Buda bendiga su_ _alma_.

—Tienes razón —el humor de Yamaguchi siempre le había sido contagioso, era algo que no podía evitar. Si Yamaguchi creía que todo estaría bien... quizás pudiera darse el lujo de creer.

Por una vez en mucho tiempo, las cosas estuvieron bien.

El siempre injusto cielo, les dio una cálida bienvenida, con una bóveda celeste y nubes blancas y esponjosas, y un sol sonriente; y en las noches, una luna llena y brillante, acompañada de cientos de estrellas risueñas.

Sí.

Todo estaría, _eventualmente_ , bien.

* * *

Para Kei, el problema del amor no correspondido, es que simplemente no puedes forzarlo a existir. A veces, con ayuda de un par de gatos, un sol naranja radiactivo y una nube confundida, tienes que hacer que las estrellas miren a la luna; y la luna, le hable a las estrellas.

—¡CHICOS, SAQUENNOS DE AQUÍ, NO ES GRACIOSO!

A veces la "ayuda" incluye encerrar a la luna y las estrellas en un armario hasta que uno de los dos confiese sus sentimientos sin la necesidad de estar desesperado, o drogado con sedantes.

—¡NO HASTA QUE HABLEN DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS!

Kei a veces se pregunta por qué se considera algo _malo_ desear empujar a tus compañeros de equipo por las escaleras, y no como _un favor al mundo_.

* * *

En agosto, Kei no había tenido esperanza de poder pasar su cumpleaños con Yamaguchi por última vez. En agosto, había temido que su amigo se fuera a estudiar al otro lado del océano, y perdieran contacto, y lo olvidaran y reemplazaran por alguien mejor.

 _Yamaguchi no tendría que ir al otro lado del océano para encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, apenas si tendría que mirar alrededor_ , pensaba Kei con amargura.

Yamaguchi tenía opiniones diferentes al respecto.

—La última vez que no me dijiste cómo te sentías, acabaron sacándote un ramo de flores del pecho, Tsukki —Yamaguchi tenía opiniones diferentes al respecto, y tampoco dejaría que Kei se olvidara, _jamás en su vida_ , de lo que ocurría cada vez que decidía no expresar sus sentimientos.

—No podía simplemente decirte que no quiero que te vayas lejos...

—Y en su lugar decidiste encerrarte en tu habitación cuatro días —está bien, no había sido un movimiento inteligente, podía reconocer eso—. ¿A qué le temes, Tsukki?

—Yo... —hablar de emociones era _tan jodidamente difícil_ — no quiero que te olvides de mi, Yamaguchi.

—Puedo hacer eso.

—Y me da miedo pensar que te encontrarás con alguien mejor que yo y dejaremos de ser amigos —razones no le faltaban—. Me da miedo que dejemos de ser amigos...

—¿Por qué dejaríamos de ser amigos? —Oh, habían muchas razones. Kei ya había hecho la lista.

La lista de motivos por los cuales Tadashi Yamaguchi podría dejar de ser el mejor amigo de Kei Tsukishima.

El motivo número uno, Kei Tsukishima es realmente dramático.

El segundo es que literalmente escribió una lista para remarcar qué tan dramático es.

Su irremediable enamoramiento sería el tercero, y el cuarto que era un mentiroso desgraciado.

 _La lista seguía._

Era despreciable, avaro, egoísta, no tenía tacto, su sentido del humor era una mierda, siempre estaba insultando a los amigos de Yamaguchi –aún cuando no tenía intención de hacerlo–, era celoso, tenía esa horrible dependencia emocional...

— _Tsukki_...

Simplemente no podía ver una razón...

—¿Tsukki?

 _Una sola razón por la cual Yamaguchi siguiera a su lado._

—¡ _Tsukki_! —Sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, y la voz de su mejor amigo lo regresó a la realidad.

Eso le ocurría a menudo, desde que lo operaron. Su mente comenzaba a vagar, y acababa en sitios oscuros. Su respiración se agitaba, y si no hacía los ejercicios de respiración que le habían enseñado, hiperventilaba y necesitaba su inhalador.

Normalmente no le ocurría cuando estaba con Yamaguchi. Y sin embargo allí estaban, en su habitación, en su cama, intentando hablar por millonésima vez de sus sentimientos y fracasando miserablemente porque no podía siquiera _pensar_ en Yamaguchi dejándolo atrás _sin entrar en pánico_.

—Perdón, Yamaguchi —¿Cuándo realmente podría disculparse, y dejar de tener esos ataques?

—Está bien, estoy aquí —sin embargo _no lo estaría siempre_ , y ese era un futuro del que no podían escapar—, respira, estoy aquí.

Tendría que aprender a vivir sin Yamaguchi. Aprender a guiarse en un cielo sin estrellas. Y la idea le disgustaba tanto que le daban ganas de vomitar.

—Esta vez lo hiciste muy bien Tsukki, creo que estás progresando —Yamaguchi le sonrió. Yamaguchi siempre le sonreía, ya fuera en casa, caminando por la calle, practicando con el equipo, en medio de un partido, o a las tres de la mañana cuando ambos deberían estar dormidos, pero intentaban ver "un capítulo más" de alguna serie.

Tendría que aprender a vivir sin Yamaguchi.

Aprender a guiarse en un cielo sin estrellas. Aprender a mirar adelante y seguir caminando aunque sus pasos no le acompañen, y su risa no suene junto a su voz a diario. A vivir sin conversaciones absurdas sobre conspiraciones, y teorías sobre el universo, y planetas imposibles, y dinosaurios extraños.

No ser Tadashi Yamaguchi y Kei Tsukishima. No ser _Tadashi_ y _Tsukki_.

Solo, Kei.

* * *

—Entonces Yamaguchi ¿A qué hora es la fiesta _sorpresa_ que me habías planeado con el equipo?

—¡Realmente no eres divertido, Tsukki!

Sí, tendría que acostumbrarse a no estar con su amigo, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutaría al máximo el tiempo que sí les quedaba.

Porque si el futuro les prometía un reencuentro... solo tenía que mirar al frente y caminar hacia él.

Pasaron dos meses. Noviembre llegó, y el clima frío comenzó a envolverlos.

Kei jamás creyó que llegaría a extrañar el arduo trabajo de cuidar del jardín exótico en casa de Yamaguchi, y sin embargo allí estaba.

—¡Creo que ya es suficiente, Tsukki! —Vociferó Yamaguchi, poco antes de la puesta de sol.

—Pensar que tuvimos que ocupar el día libre de las prácticas aquí... —técnicamente no era una queja.

—Pues sí ¡Pero mañana es sábado! ¡Quédate a dormir! — _Ni siquiera era una pregunta._

Kei estaba, en su mayoría, recuperado.

Sus pulmones no serían como antes, pero con el tratamiento y el cuidado adecuado, podría seguir participando en el equipo hasta su tercer año, si no tenía ninguna complicación inesperada. No era como si estuviera planeando jugar como universitario, o ir a un equipo profesional.

Seguía siendo un hobby. Uno que disfrutaba mucho, así tuviera los compañeros de equipo más ruidosos e insufribles que uno pudiera imaginar.

—¿Tienes ganas de pizza? —Preguntó mientras revisaba el refrigerador. Yamaguchi preparaba la sala para la que sería una noche de películas viejas.

—Lo que sea para lo que no tenga que cocinar —para Kei, era _realmente lamentable_ que Yamaguchi fuera tan buen cocinero, pero tan perezoso para cocinar. _Una verdadera tragedia_.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo.

Las prácticas volvieron a ser tan disfrutables como antes, y el equipo ya había clasificado para ir al torneo de primavera. Se esforzaban como nunca antes.

Sus compañeros en tercer año tenían una carga horrorosa con todos los exámenes encima, además de seguir participando en las actividades del club. Sabía también que el desempeño de los partidos afectaba directamente a los jugadores que tenían reclutadores tras su espalda –Nishinoya, por ejemplo–, y no podían permitirse una mala ejecución. Pensar en todo eso le producía estrés de segunda mano.

Antes a Kei no le daba ni frío ni calor el pensar en la universidad. Uno meses atrás, sabiendo que Yamaguchi no estaría con él, sintió por primera vez, un terror que lo dejó helado y temblando.

Las terapias a las que asistía, no le habían agradado en lo más mínimo al principio, pero lo racionalizó, y lo tomó como el paso importante que debía dar para su recuperación. Era algo que tenía que hacer para convertirse en la persona que quería ser, una persona digna de caminar junto a Yamaguchi –aunque su amigo dijera que no lo viera de esa forma.

Quería crecer como persona. Quería ser capaz de llamar a su amigo como tal, y sentirse merecedor de ello. Quería caminar _a su lado_ , aunque admirase la forma en la cual caminaba _delante de él_.

 _Quería superar sus inseguridades._

Y, después de meses, finalmente podía decir que lo estaba _consiguiendo._

—Yamaguchi —susurró, cuando a mitad de la tercera película, ambos ya estaban demasiado cansados para mantener su noche de maratón.

—¿Sí, Tsukki? —Respondió su amigo, quien estaba cómodamente recostado contra su hombro, un poco más dormido que despierto.

—Yo... — _ahora o nunca_ — tenía miedo de que fueras a estudiar al otro lado del océano, porque... temo que me reemplaces por alguien más, y te olvides de mí —sintió a Yamaguchi erguirse y mirarlo fijamente, obviamente asombrado por su repentina decisión de hablar de sus sentimientos—. Siempre lo he temido, de alguna forma, que te des cuenta de lo terrible que soy como persona, y decidas que ya no quieres ser mi amigo.

—Continúa — _insistió_. Normalmente, ese era el punto en el que comenzaba a entrar en pánico, porque lo que seguía siempre era tan pesado de decir, que sentía que se acumulaba en sus pulmones, y nuevamente nacían flores.

—Y nunca te dije nada de esto antes, porque no quería que te sintieras culpable —nuevamente tomó aire _. Lo estaba haciendo. No era momento para el pánico_ —, pero luego desarrollé _hanahaki_ , y pensé que si te lo decía entonces, te estaría forzando a que correspondieras solo para que yo no empeorase.

—¿Creíste que si me lo decías, me estarías _manipulando_?

—Pensé que estaría bien y que lo podría tener bajo control —Kei rio amargamente. _Los últimos meses habían estado en todas partes, menos en su control_ —, pero obviamente no lo conseguí.

—Nunca se te ocurrió que también podría llegar a quererte —Kei negó con sinceridad, porque en esos meses, el único pensamiento que llegaba a su mente cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta, era la lista de motivos por los cuales Yamaguchi podría dejarlo—. Lo que te dije ese día en el hospital, no fue el calor del momento Tsukki. Yo de verdad te quiero, de esa forma también.

—Una parte de mí, todavía no lo cree, creo —admitió con seriedad—. Creo que esa parte de mí, _jamás_ llegará a creerse que alguien tan increíble como tú, pueda quererme —una pausa. Yamaguchi seguía mirándolo, y entonces agregó—, pero trabajo en eso. Quiero ser una mejor persona, para mí, y para ti también, _Tadashi_.

Pasó un latido.

Y luego, sintió un peso sobre su regazo, y Yamaguchi estaba sentado allí, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Gracias por decirme cómo te sientes, Tsukki —a Kei solo le bastaba escuchar su voz, para saber que Yamaguchi estaba sonriendo, aliviado.

Si miraba al cielo en una noche estrellada, quizás las estrellas que mirase, serían diferentes a las que Yamaguchi viera al otro lado del océano. Pero seguirían siendo estrellas, formando cientos de constelaciones cuyos nombres sabía, pero aún no aprendía a ubicar en el cielo nocturno. Y escucharía su voz recitar las historias de cada una, a pesar de que estuviera a ciento de miles de kilómetros de distancia. Vería las estrellas, y escucharía su risa, _porque Tadashi Yamaguchi le había regalado cientos de estrellas que solo sabían reír_.

Y si un día miraba al cielo, y las nubes no le permitían ver las estrellas, no importaba, porque sabía que _seguían allí_. Aún tendría amigos en este lado del mundo, que le ayudarían a encontrar algo que pudiera hacer en las noches nubladas, sin compañía de las estrellas, cuando se sintiera como un cuerpo errante, y no como parte de un sistema. Sí, tenía amigos, aunque algunos fueran ruidosos e insufribles y requirieran demasiada energía.

No tenía nada que temer.

 _Todo estaría bien._

—¿Alguna vez te dije que tus besos me mandan a la estratósfera, Tadashi?

* * *

A Kei siempre le había gustado subirse al techo de su casa para admirar los fuegos artificiales que alumbraban el cielo nocturno de año nuevo. Akiteru y su madre siempre le acompañaban, y cuando Yamaguchi llegó a su vida, se unió a la tradición rápidamente.

Había aprendido luego de un tiempo de conocer a su amigo, que los padres de Yamaguchi viajaban constantemente por trabajo, y aunque la tecnología les permitía mantenerse en contacto, Yamaguchi había aprendido a llamar a Akiteru "hermano", y a su madre "mamá". Y, ellos habían tratado a Yamaguchi como un miembro de la familia más.

Así que cuando se presentaron como pareja, no estuvieron sorprendidos en lo más mínimo.

—Estoy seguro de que les pudimos haber dicho que nos íbamos a casar, y no se habrían sorprendido —reflexionó Kei, unas horas más tarde en el techo.

—Creo que pudimos haber dicho que estamos casados, y la reacción aún habría sido " _excelente, Tadashi ¿me pasas la soja_?" —respondió Yamaguchi, haciendo una impresión bastante buena de la voz de Akiteru—, es más, _cuando_ nos casemos, no diremos nada hasta un día antes de la boda, _quizás así_ obtengamos una reacción _decente_.

Quizás, era la ventaja de conocerse desde hacía 10 años.

Comenzar a salir no fue un cambio brusco en absoluto, no cuando ya pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Kei comenzó a salir un poco más seguido con los amigos de Yamaguchi –de _Tadashi, oh, como amaba llamarlo por su nombre_ –, y con el resto del equipo.

Escucharlo hablar todos los días sobre lo mucho que amaba la universidad a la que había aplicado era la cosa más maravillosa que le había pasado, y casi no podía creer que estuvo a punto de perdérselo.

Aún tenían un año más juntos, uno en que Kei se había prometido, lo disfrutaría con Tadashi.

 _Con su novio._

—Aún no me acostumbro a llamarte novio en mi cabeza —murmuró Kei contra la cabellera azabache y salvaje de su novio, quien reposaba plácidamente entre sus piernas.

—Haz repetición por énfasis.

—Solo quieres escucharme decirlo una y otra vez.

—¿Y no vas a complacerme, _Kei_? —Tadashi aún hacía esa cosa, donde se mordía el labio y parpadeaba lentamente, y te miraba como si fueras a romperle el corazón si te negabas a lo que fuera que te estuviera pidiendo. _Kei, era débil_.

—Eres un _novio_ muy injusto, _Tadashi_ —susurró a su oído, ganándose así una risa incontrolable.

El calor de Tadashi Yamaguchi entre sus brazos era algo con lo que había fantaseado, y que jamás creyó llegaría a hacerse realidad. Pasar otro cumpleaños junto a su amigo, seguir practicando a su lado. Tomarlo de la mano y besarlo. Llamarlo su novio. Seguir caminando a su lado.

Crecer juntos. _Seguir juntos._

 _Las estrellas_ , pensó Kei, _han servido a muchas personas a lo largo de la historia para ubicarse._

Las estrellas también indican qué tan rápido se distancian los planetas y galaxias entre ellos. Indican que cada vez el sistema en el que vivían, estaba más y más alejado del resto. Las estrellas indicaban la edad del universo que podían ver.

Kei se preguntó, cómo habría sido ver las estrellas durante la época en la cual los dinosaurios pisaban la tierra. Quizás, habrían estado un poco más cerca. Quizás esos puntos en el cielo brillaban con más intensidad.

 _Las estrellas en el rostro de Tadashi Yamaguchi, no eran tan diferentes._

Cuando eran tan claras que podía señalarlas y contarlas, significaba que Yamaguchi estaba justo frente a él. Cuando se multiplicaban y llenaban cada centímetro de la piel de su amigo, significaba que había estado tomando el sol. Cuando se desvanecían, casi hasta perderse en su piel, significaba que la época fría había llegado.

Las estrellas en la piel de Tadashi hacían cientos de caminos, y Kei quería recorrerlos _todos_.

Tadashi Yamaguchi, su novio – _y más importante, mejor y más grande amigo_ – era la estrella que había guiado a Kei.

En su infancia, era Kei quien guiaba a Yamaguchi. Durante su adolescencia, en algún punto sus puestos se invirtieron.

Ahora caminaban lado a lado, _sujetándose mutuamente_.

Y en un año, sus caminos se distanciarían –pero, _jamás se separarían_. Ambos serían lo suficientemente fuertes para continuar. Y, la luz de la luna, y las estrellas en el cielo les prestarían su luz, para aclarar el camino de regreso.

 _De regreso a su hogar._

—Kei —le susurró Tadashi, poco antes de iniciar la cuenta regresiva.

—¿Sí, Tadashi? —Respondió, susurrando de igual forma.

—Quiero que pasemos más años nuevos juntos — _Kei también lo deseaba._

—Creo... que si me esfuerzo, podría aplicar para un intercambio —no lo creía, ya lo sabía, llevaba semanas investigándolo.

—Tenemos que esforzarnos, si queremos seguir juntos.

La luna y las estrellas. Constelaciones y dinosaurios. Papas fritas algo ablandadas, y pastel de fresas recién hecho. Leche chocolatada, y leche sabor fresa. Películas viejas, y cacerías de pokemon. Rock antiguo, y pop pegadizo. Teorías conspiratorias, conversaciones tan infinitas como el mismo universo, silencios agradables como una brisa fresca de verano. Un par de audífonos que compartía con una sola persona. Una persona, que solo compartía sus papas fritas con otra. Noches mirando las estrellas, y tardes paseando por museos. Mañanas en la preparatoria, y medios días almorzando con sus amigos.

Partidos exhaustivos de vóleibol, y regaños por sobre esforzarse. Un _saque flotador_ , y un _bloqueo asesino_. Tutorías a un par de idiotas, y acompañar a Yachi con las tareas como mánager. Reír con las ocurrencias de sus senpais, y huir de la ira del capitán Tarantino.

Escabullirse por la ventana de su amigo, y cuidar del jardín exótico en su casa. Un par de brazaletes ya viejos y descoloridos.

Besos sabor a fideos picantes y curry. Caricias y abrazos dulces como los chocolates caseros de Tadashi. Promesas silenciosas, risas de cascabeles, ramos de _nomeolvides_ y árboles de cientos de colores.

Un _cállate_ que no pretendía silenciarlo, y una disculpa que _prometía repetir la misma travesura en el futuro_.

Seguirían siendo ellos, en Japón, en China, en Australia, el Polo Norte, en Marte y Plutón. Y todas las pequeñas cosas que conformaban el pequeño mundo que habían creado, seguirían estando allí.

Seguirían siendo Tadashi Yamaguchi y Kei Tsukishima. Juntos, _y por separado._

 _Y quizás en el futuro, cuando las estrellas se apaguen, y los sistemas se desintegren, y los cuerpos errantes, sigan errando, las cosas serían diferentes._

 _—_ Feliz año nuevo, _Tadashi._

 _—_ Feliz año, _Tsukki._

Pero el cielo iluminado por fuegos artificiales les prometía un reencuentro, y ellos habían prometido no olvidarse.

 _Y ambos querían verlo._

* * *

 **Tamarindo Amargo** _-"actualizaciones los lunes" dijo ella-_ **responde a sus reviews:**

 **Fresas Agrias:** No mientas, amas esta basura más que yo misma alksjldksg.

 **Chriis-g.a:** ¡Los niños están bien y a salvo! ¡Repito, los niños están bien y a salvo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído y seguido esta historia desde el inicio!

 **Konota-chan:** Siento que serás la primera que me va a asesinar por haber tardado tanto con la publicación, gg. Espero que te guste este capítulo, libre de sufrimiento y con un final feliz merecido. No te preocupes, no maté al cuatro ojos AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Yamaguchi quiere a Tsukishima, en toda su salada y sarcástica gloria kalskfjalkdjg. ¡No lo maté, no lo maté! Cielos, ustedes tienen una muy mala imagen de mi :v En fin ¡gracias por haber leído y seguido esta historia, tus reviews son lo máximo!

 **skop:** El amor/odio es el sentimiento más puro y hermoso que se le puede tener a un fanfic, y te lo agradezco ¡Gracias por haber leído y seguido esta historia!

 **lady-werempire:** _¿¡15mil palabras?_! ¡Sufrí con estas 3mil y pico! AAAAAAAAAAA. Aquí está lo que pediste, un final bonito JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡Gracias por haber leído y seguido esta historia!

 **akatdragnes:** Lamento publicar tan tarde, en seeerioooo ¡Pero gracias por haber leído y seguido esta historia!

 **Lizie CoBlack:** _¡UN FANTASMA!_ Nah es bromiwi -quizás-. Este es el tercer review más largo de la historia klksfalk. Siento que todos odiamos ese cliché en algún punto -de lo contrario esta historia no tendría ni una visita, lol-. HERMANA, _EL CAPÍTULO 298 ES LA COSA MÁS HERMOSA QUE TENDRÉ EN MI TRISTE VIDA_ , AHKHE. EL DESARROLLO DE ESTOS DOS PERSONAJES ES TAN HERMOSO QUE ME HACE QUERER LLORAR LÁGRIMAS REALES. Yamaguchi haciendo amigos es la cosa más preciosa que existe, porque Hinata, Yamaguchi y Kenma son preciosos juntos, es demasiada hermosura en un solo punto concentrado (Kuroo, Kageyama y Tsukishima llorarían con una imagen tan perfecta). Kuroo siempre es así de gentil añfkjdlakg. El BokuAka es precioso. Todo lo que contenga a Bokuto o a Akaashi es precioso, porque ellos son preciosos (Akaashi es Dios, en realidad). La analogía del principito se me ocurrió justamente porque el día que terminé de escribir el interludio, era el aniversario de esa historia, y la amo, y la idea de la domesticación es simplemente preciosa y pura y aAAAAAAa. Los interludios de Yamaguchi son super divertidos de escribir, la dvd. Al final tus predicciones no fueron reales alkfjlask... ¿O sí? 7u7. Reconozco tu derecho como lectora a fantasear, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como escritora escribiendo lo que me salga del cora de todas formas, ahque. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído y seguido esta historia!

* * *

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: _Cottomw_ , _Fresas Agrias_ y nuestro señor y salvador Satanás.**

 _ **¡Y a ustedes, por seguir esta historia!**_

* * *

(っ◕‿◕)っ _Gracias por los reviews, los votos, los follows y los fav ¡Les quiero!_ (◡‿◡✿)

* * *

 _¡Hey, hey, heeeeey! ¡Gracias por leer esta historia hasta el final! Este es, literalmente, el primer fanfic que sí termino de escribir, me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Palmada, palmada._

 _La historia partió de mi necesidad de sacarme del pecho el cliché imparable de este ship, donde mi bello bebé Yams es pisoteado y humillado figurativa y literalmente, y Tsukishima es una basura. Así que un día, después de un largo -laaaargo- ranteo con Fresas Agrias (alaben a esta mujer), decidí escribir esto, porque fuck it, amo la relación que tienen estos personajes en particular, es mi segundo ship favorito (El primero es AsaNoya. Asahi and Noya are just, way too cute for this world), y porque las historias Hanahaki en general siempre me han parecido demasiado clichés (?_

 _Con esto no digo que esta cosa no tenga clichés, tiene y que jode, pero quería escribir a un Tsukishima enamoradísimo y sin saber qué hacer con eso y un Yamaguchi ciego(?) que no se diera cuenta de nah'._

 _El fandom necesita más Tsukishima perdio' enamorao' y más Yamaguchi siendo nuestro fuerte hombrecito, no lo digo yo, lo dice la CIENCIA._

 _-No es que esté escribiendo todo esto así de pronto esperando que me perdonen por publicar una semana tarde, nada que ver-_

 _Si me lo piden así mucho, mucho, y me petan los reviews, publicaré un extra especial_ (◡‿◡✿)

 _(y quizás un final alternativo, who knows)_

 _¡De nuevo, gracias por leer!_

 _-Att. **Tamarindo Amargo**_


End file.
